Horseman of Apocalypse
by Heir-Emerald
Summary: After their victory over Gaia and the Giants, peace reigned over the Greco-Roman world. That is until the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red takes an interest in the son of Poseidon and chooses him as his Horseman of Apocalypse. (Contains elements of Dragon Ball Super) I do not own Percy Jackson or HighSchool DxD.
1. Meeting The Great Red

**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and I do not own Highschool DxD.**

 **Warning:** **Annabeth and Percy are not together but are rather siblings. Also contains elements from Dragon Ball Super.**

(Insert page line here.)

"...Yes, Mom."

"Make sure you take care of yourself and I'll see you when the new school year starts."

A sigh was heard from the teenager in response. A glare that quickly graced his mother's features quickly forced him to backpedal "Right. Gotcha, Mom." Was his sheepish reply as his mother's glare softened.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too..."

Raising his hand, Percy Jackson swiped his hand through the rainbow colored mist, disconnecting the Iris Message to his mother. A deep breath exhaled through his nose as he ran his a hand through his raven colored locks.

"What to do..." He murmured softly to himself as he began pacing back and forth in his father's cabin.

Percy stopped his pace in front of the mirror and stared at it. He immediately noticed the grey streak of hair, from his time holding up the sky when he was 13 on a quest to save the Goddess Artemis and his friend Annabeth. Next he noticed his sea-green eyes. They almost seem to glow with power in the darkness of the night. Which followed to the purple bags under his eyes from the constant nightmares and dreams.

Demigod dreams.

Percy hated them.

They could potentially sgow the past, present or even the future but for the last four days, Percy had been having the same reoccurring dream.

A dragon.

A very big dragon.

One that spanned about a hundred metres in length with deep scarlet red scales covering it's body. A large horn and spikes that almost looked to be made of gold on it.

Percy shook himself from his idle thoughts as a knock came to his cabin's door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal his mentor, Chiron, standing a his full height

Percy walked over to greet the old instructor.

"Percy, my boy." Chiron began, "How have you been getting on?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged. "Well enough, Chiron."

The old trainer raised a brow in question, "What about your dreams?"

Percy shrugged again, "They haven't been bad as of late."

Old eyes carfully watched the young Sea Prince, considering whether or not to believe him. "Would you mind letting an old centaur know what's been happening in these recent dreams?"

A tired sigh was heard as Percy told his mentor about the large red dragon, that it seemed to fly in an endless void and would occasionally do tricks or stare at Percy, which unnerved the young demigod. A lot.

A troubled look settled on Chiron's face, "Unusual." Chiron muttered, " Percy, if these dreams continue tonight would you mind letting me know when you wake up?"

"Sure, no problem." Percy nodded.

Chiron straightened himself, relief visible in his stance. "It'll be fine, my boy. I'm sure these dreams are just some one off from the normal demigod dreams."

Percy nodded slowly but couldn't help but feel as if Chiron was holding something back. The way he look troubled by Percy's dream, it almost made him believe tthat Chrion knew exactly who this dragon was.

Percy was broken from his musings when Chiron laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rest assured, it's fine. Sleep well, Percy."

Removing his hand, Chiron shut the door of Cabin 3 leaving Percy to his own thoughts with only the soft splashing the water fountain across the cabin made as his company.

(Insert page line here.)

In the early hours of the morning, a groan escaped the lone resident of Poseidon's Cabin. Percy turned in his sleep, sweat matted his forehead indicating his discomfort.

Another groan was heard as the son of Poseidon rolled in his sleep again.

"Who are you?" Percy whispered in his sleep.

In response to his question, a scarlet red glow surrounded the 16 year old. A dim light quickly brightening until it shined out the windows of Cabin 3 and across Camp Half-blood.

After what seemed like hours, the scarlet light extinguished leaving an empty bunk in the Poseidon Cabin, with only warm bedsheets as evidence that anyone was there.

(Insert page line here.)

Percy felt like he was floating. Which was weird considering he should be in his bunk at Cabin 3 rather than lake, which he did sleep in on the odd occasion.

Slowly, Percy's eyes fluttered open to large green reptilian eyes staring at him.

It's safe to say that Percy had never screamed like a frightened little girl in his life so accurately before.

Blink.

A loud grumble was heard, shaking the void surrounding Percy which by now had just discovered himself to be in.

Wide-eyed, Percy saw nothingness around him, except the large red dragon that floated no more that a hundred or so metres away from him. Percy stood up shaking and looked down to see that he was standing on nothing.

The hero of Olympus gulped uneasily and reached into his pyjama pants pocket to feel no familiar capped ballpoint pen.

 ** _"Looking for this, boy?"_** A deep baratone voice was heard, echoing throughout the empty void.

Percy flinched, raising his gaze to land on a floating pen.

Riptide.

Anaklusmos.

The sword that had been forged by the late Lieutenant of Artemis, Zoë Nightshade. The blade that had tasted the immortal essence of Gods, Titans and Giants. Not including the thousands of monsters the son of Poseidon had slain with it.

Reaching out, Percy wrapped his fingers around the disguised weapon. A sigh of relief was heard as the Sea Prince uncapped the pen for it to transform into a 3-foot-long, Celestial Bronze blade. Perfect balance for Percy as he swung the blade a few times in nostalgia.

 ** _"Don't hurt youself there."_** The same baratone voice drawled, amusement flooding it's tone.

Percy visibly jumped, forgetting that the giant scarlet-scaled dragon was with him.

Surprise quickly formed into annoyance, "Hey! I'll have you know that I've battled immortals and monsters with this blade!" Percy spoke, wiggling Riptide in his hand at the dragon to emphasize his point.

Another grumble rocked the void, which made Percy realise that it was the dragon chuckling.

 ** _"And yet you look and play with it like a hatchling who has just learned to breathe fire for the first time."_** The dragon retorted.

Percy narrowed his eyes and leveled his blade with the reptile's eyes, "Who are you?"

A snort was heard, almost making Percy fall over at the sudden shaking.

 ** _"The Olympians have done quite the job shielding their children from the rest of the supernatural and mythological world."_**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A grunt shook the void, **_"The Greek Gods and the Roman ones too decided some millenia ago that their children should not come into contact with the rest of the supernatural world."_**

"By supernatural, do you mean-"

 ** _"-Other pantheons. The Norse, Egyptians, you know. Those types. Let's not forget about the figures of the Bible either."_** The dragon interrupted.

The son of Poseidon's jaw dropped, "You mean like God? Like the OG guy? The big G. O. D. is real and alive?!" Percy exclaimed in disbelief.

 ** _"Well..."_** The scarlet reptile began, **_"Not anymore."_** It finished bluntly.

Confusion settled on the hero of Olympus' face, "What?"

The void vibrated as the dragon hummed, **_"Quite a while back, there was a war-"_**

Percy scowled. He hated wars. He lost too many people due to them.

 ** _"-The three factions of the Bible. Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Were at war with each other, for some reason or another. I couldn't careless to be honest..."_** The dragon trailed off without a care. ** _"Anyway, God died. So did Jesus and the four Maous of Hell. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus."_**

Percy opened his mouth to speak but closed it in thought. The son of Poseidon leveled his gaze with the reptile's. "If they are dead, who is managing Heaven and Hell?"

 ** _"Michael. One of God's Seraphs is doing a fine enough job maintaining order in Heaven while the Devils selected four new Devils to carry the names of the original Maous. Meanwhile, Azazel is still alive and the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels."_**

Percy frowned. "How do you fit into all this?"

The golden-horned dragon raised itself to it's full height, which intimidated Percy a lot.

 ** _"I am the True Red God-Dragon Emperor. The Dragon of Dragons. The Dragon of Apocalypse and Dreams. I am the Great Red."_** Great Red bellowed in pride.

"Right..." Percy nodded unimpressed, "That was anticlimactic."

Great Red bellowed in laughter, **_"Yes, I suppose it was, Perseus Jackson."_**

"Percy." Poseidon's son corrected automatically. "Wait. How do you know my name?"

If dragons could raise eyebrows, Percy would've been sure Great Red to have done it then and there.

 ** _"I am the Dragon of Dreams. I know everything. From your first word to your first monster to your latest battle."_**

"Oh..."

 ** _"Oh indeed."_**

Percy gathered some courage and asked what has been on his mind since he started talking to Great Red, "Ok then, Dragon of Apocalypse and Dreams, explain why I've been having dreams of you for the last few nights?"

 ** _"I was scouting."_**

"Scouting?"

Great Red's giant head nodded.

"Scouting for what?" Percy questioned.

Viscous teeth glinted in the void, **_"Why for my Horsman of Apocalypse, of course."_**

 _(Insert page line here.)_

 **What do people think? Worth continuing?**

 **I literally** **thought of this last night and had to write something down for it.**

 **Let** **me know what you guys think!**

 **Peace,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	2. A Decision for the Greater Good

**Wow. I wasn't expecting 11 reviews, 24 favorites and 41 follows after the first chapter as of this current time. Thanks for the support guys!**

 **Now** **. I just want to respond to a request. Nico will not be the Pale Rider. I'm sorry but Percy will be the only Rider from the Greco-Roman pantheon. Sorry.**

 **Anywho,** **I am in a debate with myself to pair Percy with someone or not and if so, with who. Let me know in the reviews what you guys prefer.**

(Insert page line here.)

 _"Scouting for what?_

 _Viscous teeth glinted in the void, **"Why for my Horseman of Apocalypse of course."**_

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

"What?"

Great Red grumbled and shook his large head, nearly whacking Percy with it's golden horn like it was a baseball bat and Percy, the baseball. **"My horseman."**

"Oh... I thought I misheard you."

 **"No, Perseus, you didn't hear wrong."** The Apocalypse Dragon confirmed.

Percy furrowed his brows in thought, "Horseman?"

 **"Yes."**

"Me? Your horseman?"

 **"Well one of them but essentially yes."**

"A horseman?"

 **"...yes."** Great Red said, it's patience thinning.

"Are you sure you mean me-?"

 **"-YES, SON OF POSEIDON! I MEAN YOU!"** The scarlet dragon bellowed, toppling Percy over with the sound of it's voice. **"Now I see first hand why they call you 'seaweed brain'. Fufufu."**

"Hey!"

Great Red shook it's head, **"That aside, I believe you are the perfect fit to be my last horseman."**

Percy gave the giant reptile a sceptical look, "How am I the 'perfect fit'-" The son of Poseidon raised his hands forming quotation marks with his fingers, "-for your last horseman?"

Great Red lowered it's head, leveling it's gaze with the hero of Olympus, **"You have experienced war. Twice. You are unrivalled in your combat skills across all areas. Weapon or power wise, compared to the rest of your demigod kin. You have defeated immortals, even toppling the Titan King and the Primordial Gaia. I say you are most eligible."**

Percy ran a hand through his hair nervously, his ADHD present in his predicament, "What about Jason Grace or Nico Di Angelo? Hades, what about Annabeth Chase? They went through two wars as well." Percy argued weakly.

A grumble rose in Great Red's throat, **"The children of Jupiter, Hades and Athena are indeed powerful-"**

Percy opened his mouth to speak.

 **"- BUT, they are not quite as experienced as you are fighting immortals and as powerful now, hmm?"**

The son of Poseidon closed his mouth, What does Great Red mean more powerful?

 **"What I am referring to is your power over the oceans, storms and earth. Mainly those at least."**

"Did you just-?"

Nod.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

 **"You are getting off topic, Perseus."**

"Sorry. ADHD, you know? Percy apologized sheepishly.

 **"Anyway, your father, Poseidon, is the 'Earthshaker' and 'Stormbringer'."**

Nod.

Great Red leaned in close, it's breathing somewhat loud, **"Do you know how difficult it is for a half-blood to control their godly parent's lesser powers?"**

"It can't be that diff-"

 **"No."** Great Red interjected.

"No?"

 **"No."** The Apocalypse Dragon shifted it's body into a comfortable position, **"In all my time, I have only seen seven other children of Poseidon be able to control the earth or weather. Never Both."**

Percy gave the large reptile a look of surprise.

 **"Add to the fact that you are able to control water in its solid form, ice and also poisons."**

Percy flinched at the sound of controlling poisons. Memories of his time in Tartarus and what he did to Akhlys haunted his dreams. He could hear the Misery Goddess' screams still whenever he thought about the pit. If he didn't realise and stop what he was doing at the time... No. It's best not to think about it.

"The poison was a one off thing. I needed to use that Death Mist to get out of Tartarus."

 **"Hmm, yes. Tartarus. Now that would be a good idea..."** Great Red trailed off.

Percy gulped, "What?"

 **"Oh nothing. Just idle thoughts."** The Dragon of Dragons commented nonchalantly.

Percy stared at the scarlet dragon with fear. What was the overgrown liz-

"Oww!" Percy groaned holding his head in pain.

 **"Don't call me an 'overgrown lizard'."** It warned. **"As I was saying, you control more things than what what a demigod should be able to handle in their mortal bodies but you can. That is also part of the reason I want you as a horseman."**

"Right." Percy nodded, "And what would I be doing as your horseman?"

Great Red flicked his tail, **"You would be my right hand. You would deal with problems appropriate and related to your role. You would be like my knight or herald of sorts."**

Percy pondered over what Great Red said. It didn't sound too bad. He certainly wouldn't be bored and it could benefit him in the long run for his friends and family too.

 **"Of course-"** Great Red interrupted Percy's thoughts, **"I already have my other three horsemen. Which means that you would be taking up the vacant role as the horseman of Apocalypse known as War."**

Percy blanched. War? He was done with with them and now Great Red wanted him to be the horseman of war?

"Woah wait up just a moment." Percy waved his hands in a stop motion, "War? You want me to be the horseman of war?"

Nod.

"I'm done with wars though. All it has done to me was bring misery and suffering and YOU want ME to represent that? No way, forget it!"

Great Red gave the son of Poseidon a steely look, a shiver running down Percy's spine, **"You must understand, Perseus Jackson, that you being thr horseman of war would be the best for the world. Do not let your personal feelings get in the way."**

"But you're asking me to represent something that I have experienced twice in the last five years! I'm not even 17 yet for Olympus' sake!"

 **"Perseus."** Great Red spoke in an uncharacteristically soft tone, **"Would you rather do what is easy or what is right?"**

Percy bowed his head, tears pooling in his sea-green eyes, "Would it really be for the best for the world...?"

Nod.

Percy took a shaky breath and clenched his jaw, "If it'll be for the best for the world, I'll... I'll do it. I'll become the horseman of war."

Great watched the son of Poseidon with pride. The boy truly was the best candidate.

 **"Then rise, Perseus Jackson, the Horseman of War."**

The Apocalypse Dragon rose it's head,

 ** _"The Red Rider."_**

(Insert page line here.)

Percy blinked his eyes furiously when he was teleported back to his cabin. Surprisingly enough he didn't feel tired.

 ** _'See it as a favour.'_** Great Red spoke in his mind, **_'Now you have to do your part and go along with the plan. Inform your mother and stepfather that you were invited to a 'prestigious school' in Japan. Courtesy of your father of course.'_** _'Mom will never believe that.'_ Percy thought.

 ** _'She will if you approach the situation the right way. Now dress yourself. You have work to do.'_** Percy groaned as he slipped on his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and stepped out of Cabin 3 into the cool July air. The son of Poseidon couldn't believe that he actually agreed to this. Only three weeks ago did the war with Gaia and the Giants end and now he was being whisked away _again_ for something to do with war.

 _'At least I was asked and agreed to it this time.'_ Percy thought moodily, internally cursing Hera for the eight months of his life that he lost.

Percy shook his head and jogged off toward the familiar baby-blue colored building. The son of Poseidon was greeted with the familiar site of Chiron, in his wheelchair and Mr D, the God of Wine, Dionysus, playing a game of Pinochle.

"Ahh, Percy," Chiron greeted laying his cards face down on the ping pong table, "How did you sleep, my boy?"

Mr D sipped on his can of Diet Coke and waved off Poseidon's son, "I can't even make it to eight o'clock in the morning before some brat has to ruin my day." The God complained. "Why must you do this to me, Perry Johnson?"

"Umm, sorry?" Percy offered awkwardly.

"You better be." He muttered, sipping his Diet Coke again.

Percy turned to Chiron, "It was fine. Didn't dream of it again last night."

Percy wasn't lying. The scarlet dragon, Great Red didnt visit him in his dreams but rather made Percy visit it face to face.

"I see..." Chiron whispered, watching the son of Poseidon carefully. "Nothing of the sorts?"

"Nope."

The legendary trainer hummed, closing his eyes and opening them again. "Well you best be off then, Percy. Breakfast started almost thirty minutes ago."

"Actually, Chiron." Percy began, "I was wondering if I could see my mom today?"

Chiron's brows rose in surprise but didn't question why Percy wanted to see his mom. "Of course, my boy." He agreed. "Should I contact Argus-?"

"No no. That won't be necessary. I'll go on my own."

The centaur sighed, picking up his cards again, "Very well, Percy. At least have breakfast before you leave."

Percy nodded, turning on his heels and leaving the Big House towards the Pavilion.

(Insert page line here.)

The Pavilion was mostly empty when Percy got there. Obviously most of the campers had already eaten and left for their early morning activities. Percy sat down at tthe Poseidon table and started hrlping himself to a plate of scrambled eggs and toast left there by the Tree Nymphs.

 ** _'That went well enough.'_** Percy jumped in his seat, banging his knees on the underside of the table. _'Must you do that?'_ Percy questioned.

 ** _'Its quite amusing.'_** Great Red said, amusement lacing it's voice.

 _'Well its not for me.'_ Percy snapped sourly.

 ** _'Getting off topic,"_** Great Red drawled, " ** _Why did the centaur not question you about wanting to leave camp?_** '

The Red Rider in-training swallowed his eggs and took a sip of his blue orange juice, _'Chiron knows me well enough to trust me.'_

 _ **That**_ ** _is a surprise.'_** The Apocalypse Dragon mumbled but Percy heard it.

 _'Hey!_ '

He could almost see Great Red roll it's eyes,

 ** _'Finish your meal, Perseus.'_**

"Percy." The son of Poseidon corrected aloud.

"What?"

Percy turned his head in surprise to see Annabeth, "What?"

Annabeth gave him a questionable look, "You said your name."

"Did I?" Percy questioned.

"Yes you did. Why?" She pressed.

"I..." The son of Poseidon began.

Annabeth leaned in close with anticipation.

"...Got no idea." He finished dramatically.

The daughter of Athena groaned and face faulted. "Seaweed brain." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't be like that, wise girl." Percy laughed.

Annabeth slumped on the seat beside him, facing away from the table. A far away look came over her eyes. "It's hard to believe that camp has changed so much since we were twelve." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Percy replied.

"It's because of you, you know?" Annabeth faced him. "Without you and Luke's-" She choked a little at the mention of the late son of Hermes, "-wish, we may never have been able to defeat Gaia with the Romans after Kronos."

"It wasn't just me, wise girl."

She laughed, sounding slightly hollow, "Ever humble, Percy." She stood up again, stretching her legs, "I'll catch you later, seaweed brain." She left, golden princess curls swishing as she ran.

(Insert page line here.)

Percy stepped back into Cabin 3 after breakfast, nerves wracking his body.

 _'Okay you overgrown lizard-oww!'_ Percy held his head in pain.

 ** _'I said don't call me an "overgrown lizard"._**

 _'Okay,_ _okay. Just take me to my mom's apartment._ Percy relented.

 ** _'Prepare yourself.'_** Great Red said simply.

The son of Poseidon felt his body begin to tighten. Like a python had wrapped itself around him and began squeezing. Percy gasped as dots began to form in his vision then it was all over in a second.

Percy blinked and rubbed his eyes, recognising that he was in the alleyway two blocks from his mom's apartment. Percy took a breath and left the alleyway.

The Sea Prince stepped through the apartment building doors and nodded to the receptionist. Stepping into the elevator he clicked the button for the forth floor.

Percy took a shaky breath to in an attempt to calm his nerves. _'It'll be fine.'_ He assured himself. The hero of Olympus heard Great Red chuckle in the back of his mind.

Percy ignored it.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and walked to the apartment door.

Another shaky breath.

Percy scavanged out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Mom, I'm home!" He hollered

Footsteps came from the kitchen and into the living room,

"Percy!" His mother smiled pulling her son into a tight embrace, "What are you doing here?" she questioned when she pulled back.

Percy smiled. "I can't visit my own mom?"

Mirth shined in his mother's blue eyes, "Of course you can."

Percy's smile widened.

"But."

Percy's smile vanished.

"I know you, young man." Sally Jackson commented, poking her son where his heart is. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Dad wants me to go to Japan..." Percy mumbled to himself.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Dad wants me to go to Japan." He said louder.

"HE WANTS YOU TO GO WHERE?!"

(Insert page line here.)

 **And** **that's a wrap. Wow. You guys are making me feel motivated right now.**

 **Anyway** **let me know in the reviews if you want Percy to be paired with someone and if so who?**

 **Thank** **you people for reading!**

 **Peace** **Out,**

 **Heir-Emerald.**


	3. Percy wins another trip to Tartarus

**Firstly I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has given their support so far. 48 Favorites, 70 Follows and 17 Reviews as of writing this in the first 2 chapters is amazing. Thank you all.**

 **Now on to the next point. I asked people for a potential pairing for Percy and just about everyone has mentioned Akeno and to be honest, she is my favorite DxD girl. So I'm kind of inclined to lean towards her as a pairing but I don't know yet. I'll let you guys decide. Remember to let me know in the reviews or PM me who you'd like Percy to be with, if anyone at all.**

 **An extension of that point, I'm not going to force a fast romance on Percy. He won't be like 'shes pretty. Let's date!'. No. That won't happen so calm yourselves if you are worried or concerned that it might happen.**

 **That's just about everything I want to say at the moment so onto the next chapter!**

(Insert line break here.)

 _"HE WANTS YOU TO GO WHERE?!"_

Percy stared wide-eyed at his mother. He was expecting a reaction but not that degree of loudness.

"Just what is your father thinking?! Wanting to send _our_ son to _Japan_ of all places?!" She heaved. Sally turned to Percy with a stern expression he hadn't seen since he tried to take the blue cookies his mom had been baking in the oven before they were done when he was six. "You will _not_ be going to Japan, young man. Why would your father want you to go there of all places?"

"He told me that there was a prestigious school over there that could help me with my dyslexia and it's really high quality from what I've been told."

"No. _No._ Absolutely not. I will not have my baby boy go half way around the world. _Not again._ I've already lost you for _nine months. Nine!_ "

Percy took his mom's hands and sat her down on the couch, "Mom. I want to go. I didn't get asked or agree last time to be taken away to be sent to the Romans and be apart of another great prophecy." He licked his lips, "I want to make you and Paul proud. Dad thinks this would help me and I'm inclined to agree with him. I trust him."

Sally pursed her lips. "Percy." She began, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "You'll be on the other side of the planet. I just don't think I could live with my baby boy being that far away."

Wrapping an arm over Sally's shoulder, Percy leaned in close. "I'll Iris Message you week. I'll tell you everything that's going on." He tried assuring her.

His mom's form wracked with sobs being muffled by the sleeves of her sweater. "When does he want you to go?"

Percy swallowed. "In two days."

His mother sniffled. "Tell me more about it."

Percy almost started panicking. Great Red and he didn't plan for it to escalate this far.

 ** _'Tell her you'll be going to a school called Kuoh Academy. It's in a place called Kuoh Town and that it's a selective school that has recently been co-ed from being an all girls school just over this current school year.'_**

Percy relayed what Great Red had told him to his mother.

"You better hope that your father isn't sending you there because it used to be an all girls school." She threatened.

The son of Poseidon felt a trickle of fear in him. "I hope dad isn't sending me there for that too."

"Good." Sally nodded.

An awkward silence rose between mother and son. Sally pondering over whether she should let her son go to Japan and Percy almost dreading what his mother was going to say.

A sigh broke the awkwardness between the two and Percy turned to his mom.

"I... Suppose you can go there if it'll help you. Gods forbid if you get yourself expelled though..." She left the threat and warning hanging.

"You won't need to worry." Percy assured her quickly. "I won't get myself expelled. Again. Hopefully."

His mom gave him a look of disapproval.

"I'm kidding." He scratched the back of his head.

"How are you going to learn to speak Japanese?" She asked out of the blue.

Percy had been anticipating this. "Dad has arranged a tutor over in a place called over there called Nagoya and they'll make sure I'm up to date with the current school system over there and they'll be teaching me Japanese while they're doing that."

Sally nodded. "You'll IM me every Sunday. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I want to know everything."

"Right."

"And I want-"

"Don't worry, Mom." He hugged her tightly. "I'll let you know of everything important that happens."

She nodded in his embrace and Percy broke his embrace.

"Right." He stood, "I need to let Chiron, Annabeth and everyone know what's going on and start packing." He reached the door and opened it.

"Take care of yourself, Percy."

"I will, Mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Percy shut the door behind him, leaving his Mom and Paul's for the last time in Gods knows when.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy got different reactions from his friends and Chiron. His old mentor nodded solemnly and wished him all the best with his time in Japan.

Annabeth started sobbing and hugged him tightly telling him to call her from time to time to catch up. She also told him to let her know if he needed help with any homework he was struggling with.

Nico, Leo and Calypso wished him all the best and told him that they would catch up when he was free.

 _Who knows when that'll be._ Was all Percy thought.

He Iris Messaged Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Reyna letting him know that he will be leaving for Japan. Reyna, Frank and Jason gave him a friendly smile and told him to do his best, while Hazel and Piper started crying telling him that they'd all visit when they could.

 _It would be best if you didn't._ Percy thought as he gave them one last smile before waving the rainbow mist away.

(Insert line break here.)

The two day were over too quickly in Percy's opinion. He was still hesitating about being the Horseman of War. He finished zipping up his duffel bag and dropped it on the floor in the middle of his cabin with his other possessions.

 ** _'You ready, Perseus?'_**

 _'Yes. Let's just go already before I change my mind.'_

The familiar squeezing of teleportation from Great Red and Percy found himself in a small house with large buildings in the distance. It was small but had a homely atmosphere to it.

 ** _'You are on the outskirts of Nagoya. This is where you will be staying as you train.'_**

 _'I will assume that I will begin training in morning?'_ Percy thought looking at the night sky through the living room window.

 ** _'Yes now I would recommend unpacking and turning in for the night. You will be needing the rest for tomorrow. Expect an energetic awakening.'_**

 _'Energetic awakening? What's that meant to mean?'_

Great Red stayed silent, Percy assumed that the dragon was just going to ignore him until the morning.

 _'Fine be that way then.'_

Percy unpacked his belongings, placing his clothes in drawers, his photos of his mom, Paul and friends on his chest of drawers and bedside table where a digital clock read _9:38pm_ on it. He sighed as he rested his Minotaur born on the table in his room, deciding that he would hang it another time.

"Well home sweet home." Percy said as he changed into his pyjama bottoms and slipped into bed. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this decision." He decided as he shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy yelped as he woke up, flinging the blanket off him and immediately drawing his sword upon instinct. He saw a woman cackling with laughter at the end of his bed, electricity sparking in her hands as he gained his bearings.

She looked to be in her early twenties with short blonde hair, black ribbons littered through it. She was probably about two or three inches shorter than him and wore a... Gothic Lolita dress... _what?_

Percy shook his head as the woman continued laughing. "Hey!"

The woman stopped cackling and watched Percy with interest, a mysterious gleam in her eyes. "Yes?" She said in an innocent tone.

"Who are you and why did you do that?"

The electricity crackling in her hands disappeared and she crossed her arms over her chest, "My name is Walburga and I did that because I was asked by the big boss to wake you up. Plus... I'm a sadist so I like seeing people in pain." She answered as she licked her lips.

"Great Red sent you?" He croaked.

Walburga nodded, a grin widespread on her face.

"Exactly what are you? Are you a demigod?"

She laughed, "A demigod? Goodness no. I'm a magician and I am your fellow horseman or horsewoman I would suppose since I am not a man."

Percy gave her a surprised look. "You are a horsema- I mean horsewoman?"

"Yep and I'm going to be helping the boss train you until it's time our next colleague to take over."

"Our next colleague?"

"Well of course. You are the Horseman of War and I'm the Horsewoman of Death." She chirped as if it was no big deal.

"Death? You're the Pale Rider?" He asked nervously.

"That's me."

"What does being the representative of Death exactly entail?"

"Well I make sure that the Gods and Goddesses of Death are doing there jobs and do personal jobs, erm assassinations or bounty hunting for the big boss when it's needed but that's rare." She explained nonchalantly.

Percy nodded in awe. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

Walburga smiled. "We'll aren't you sweet, I'd love to torture it out of you." She giggled.

Percy hoped she was joking.

"You should get yourself showered and fed. We're leaving in thirty minutes~" She she said in a singing tone as she walked out of his bedroom.

Percy stood adjacent to Walburga in the living room waiting for Great Red to teleport them. The two horsemen made small talk about everyday things and Percy found that she wasn't a bad conversationist bedsides the sadistic comments she would make at times.

 ** _'Are you two ready?'_**

"Whenever you are, boss!" Walburga chirped.

"Ah yeah. Whenever you are." Percy answered not quite as enthusiastically.

The son of Poseidon found himself standing in the same void that had first talked to Great Red in. He didn't really notice anything about his surroundings last time besides a vast emptyness around him. The void was... Colorful. Different colors clashed together swirling similarly to the ocean.

"The Dimensional Gap."

Percy turned to Walburga. "What?"

"This place. This _void_ is known as the Dimensional Gap. A world where nothingness is. A world of distortion. A world where Great Red and another Dragon-God, _Ophis_ , resides." She elaborated.

"Who's Ophis?"

 **"Ophis is the Infinite Dragon-God. It's also the second strongest being in existence and an annoyance."** Great Red grumbled with an irritated tone.

"How is Ophis an annoyance?" The Sea Prince questioned.

"The Dimensional Gap is where the boss and Ophis live. From what I know, Ophis wants Great Red to leave the Dimensional Gap and have it for itself. The reason why Ophis is an annoyance to the boss is because it keeps challenging the boss to get the boss to leave." Walburga spoke.

"Why would Ophis want Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap?"

 **"The Dimensional Gap is where Ophis was born. Ophis wants to me out of here to get the Dimensional Gap to itself and to get gain 'silence' per say."** Great Red explained. **"Now off that topic. Walburga here will be helping you improve your stamina. She said to you this morning that was a sadist so expect her to not take it easy on you. She will run you into the ground."**

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Walburga whispered, licking her lips as the universal symbol of death, the scythe, materialised in her hands.

 _'I knew I was going to regret this.'_

(Insert line break here.)

Percy groaned as he rolled out of bed. After a week being trained by Walburga, he thought why did he decide to agree to this torture? Oh yea it's for the greater good of the world. He groaned again as he poured cereal into a bowl and sat down at the dining room table.

"Hi, Percy!" Walburga chirped happily as she materialised in the seat to his left.

Percy mumbled a tired 'morning' to the slave dri- _pale rider_.

"The boss has something different planned for today. Apparently he wants to test how well your fighting skills and stamina."

Percy's head rose. "Hopefully it's not as bad as what you've made me go through."

"Oh don't worry it's not as bad." The Horsewoman of Death giggled.

Percy released a sigh of relief.

"It's worse."

Percy whimpered.

The son of Poseidon wasn't greeted by the site of a large scarlet red western dragon like the past seven days but rather a man standing at an even height with Percy with scarlet red hair and facial hair to match. He wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and boots along with a red shirt. A golden earring in his left ear matched his golden eyes.

"Hey boss!" Walburga greeted.

"Wait. You changed into a human?" Percy questioned.

Great Red rolled 'his' eyes. "Well of course. All dragons have a human form. Now we're going to be testing you and I've betted on you to win so don't let me down."

"Betted on me? What do you mean?"

"You'll see" 'He' grinned. "And we're off!"

Great Red teleported Percy and Walburga outside a structure similar to the Colosseum in Rome except it worksmanship was black rather than white and wasn't eroded like the one in Italy was.

"Where are we and what are we doing here, Great Red?" Percy turned to Great Red.

A roar of the crowd was heard from inside the colisseum.

"Okay. Firstly, call me Red. It's easier, shorter and won't draw attention. Secondly, this is the Arena. Where gladiator battles occur just like the old Roman days." 'He' explained.

"Oh this will be so fun!" Walburga squealed in delight.

Percy looked up at the dark sky overhead and shivered. "And where exactly is the Arena?"

Red grinned. "Tartarus."

(Insert line break here.)

 **Whoop whoop. Hope that satisfies you guys for the moment.**

 **I just want to say thanks again for the support guys, it's been unreal. Thank you so much!**

 **Remember to PM me or leave it in the reviews if you want Percy paired with someone and with who!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Heir-Emerald.**


	4. Welcome to the Arena

**Hey guys how's it going?**

 **I'm keeping scores about Percy's potential pairing and Akeno is outright first with Rossweisse and Gabriel not far behind. There doesn't have to be a pairing though so it's all the readers choice! Just saying, it doesn't have to be a woman from the DxD universe. It can be from the PJO or HoO universe! Keep that in mind.**

 **Okay to address a reviewer about Percy not asking what it means to be a Horsman. It was vaguely summarised in chapter 2. Read it again. I was already planning on Percy addressing that in the next few chapters.**

 **It was also asked why Percy would trust Walburga who was a stranger to him. Think about it. The only people that would know about Great Red and him are themselves and whomever Great Red told. That will also be mentioned in a few chapters.**

 **How high above demigods are the horsemen? Well they are the chosen four of the strongest being in existence. They'll be well above demigods. They'll surpass the Gods and Super Devil/Seraph/Leader class of the factions too.**

 **Don't want Percy being a noob compared to them? They've had years of training and experience. Percy isn't going to just get the powers from Great Red and knowledge of how to use them. Way overused. Percy will work himself for it.**

 **Why he doesn't have language problems? Maybe because the only person he's spoken to besides Great Red in Japan is Walburga and wouldn't it make sense for a horseman to know the world languages?**

 **Don't like the story? Simple solution. Don't read it.**

 **Anywho, the next chapter is a go!**

(Insert line break here.)

 _Red grinned. "Tartarus."_

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

"Did you say Tartarus?" Percy asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yep." Red chuckled.

"You are condemning me to this hell hole again?"

"Well you aren't here to get out but to rather prove yourself as the Horseman of War."

Walburga giggled and clapped her hands in excitement. "Show everyone how good the son of Poseidon is, Percy!"

"Oh yeah," Red turned to Percy. "There's a no weapons rule for _this_ tournament in the Arena."

" _No weapons?!"_

"Nope." Walburga cutted in. "Fist fighting and powers only."

"Why a no weapons tournament?"

"Because we already know of your current prowess with your sword but not without it." Red said calmly.

"But I'm terrible at martial arts or fist fighting or whatever."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Red said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

Percy huffed and turned to Walburga, "Did you have to do this?"

"Nope. I had to clear the River Styx of all the corpses that had fallen into it. That wasn't fun..." She trailed off in reminiscence. "But then again, I'm the Horsewoman of Death and you're the Horseman of War!"

"Now, Perseus. I'll take Riptide off you and keep it safe." Red assured.

Percy hesitated but withdrew Riptide from his pocket and handed it over to the human form of the Apocalypse Dragon.

Red nodded and nudged him towards the giant gate. "Just go through there and tell them your name is Cole Medal. They'll take it from there."

Percy nodded a nervous smiled flickered its way onto his face and turned to the gate and walked towards it.

"Percy!"

He turned around back to Red and Walburga.

"I'll do you a favour and give you something more comfortable to wear!" Red hollored and snapped 'his' fingers.

Percy's clothes shifted from the crew neck shirt and loose shorts into a karate gi. Loose green bottoms and top with a red belt tied around his waist that helped hold his top together and wrist bands materialised on him. His sneakers also changed into green boots with red lining.

"You look good." Red commented.

"Definitely." Walburga agreed. "Do your best!"

The son of Poseidon nodded and walked through the gate into the waiting area of the Arena. He looked around noticing different species of people. He saw multiple people with angel wings on their backs except they were black rather than white. Fallen Angels Percy concluded. There were also other people with black leather bat wings and Percy recognised them as Devils. Some cyclops and empousas were also noticeable but the one that stuck out the most was a man with black hair and violet eyes. He was taller than Percy and really muscular.

"Name?"

Percy looked at the Devil that had just walked up to him. "Pardon?"

"Name?" She asked again in a bored tone, indicating to the clipboard in her hand.

"Oh uh Cole Medal."

"Cole Medal..." She muttered and wrote something on the clipboard. "You're all good." She left to the next competitor.

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did Red this is a good idea? Oh yeah because he was the Horseman of War. He swore to himself and cursed Red. The son of Poseidon looked back up and saw the man that stuck out to Percy the most in front of him with a hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Hello. My name is Sairaorg Bael, heir to the Bael clan and high-class devil."

Percy took his hand and shook it, "Cole. Cole Medal."

"Pleasure." Sairaorg said. "Why are you here to compete?"

"Uh my master wanted me to show him my progress and this is how he wanted me to prove myself."

Sairaorg raised a brow. "Interesting that your master would want you to show it in the Arena."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it either to be honest." Percy exclaimed scratching his head.

Sairaorg nodded solemnly. "I hope you show them your worth."

"Yeah thanks."

 ** _"LET THE NEXT TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"_** Was bellowed through the colisseum.

Sairaorg gave a Percy an encouraging look. "See you out there." He said as his he disappeared from in front of him.

Percy blinked in surprise. Where did he go? He didn't think on it longer because he was suddenly on the battlefield facing thousands of roaring spectators and roughly fifty other competitors. _'Ahh shit.'_ Percy swore.

 _"NOW FOR LORD TARTARUS TO ADDRESS THE RULES OF THIS TOURNAMENT!"_ The announcer said through the speakers.

The crowd fell silent as a large man, roughly ten feet tall stood with grace and stepped forward from his seat high up in the stands. Cameras were trained on him as he was shown on the mega screen. Percy dreaded seeing Tartarus in the flesh again. He was a muscular as before. Smaller perhaps but still as intimidating as ever. Though he could note that Tartarus did have a face of a pale man with hair the color of the abyss and eyes even darker. Percy was surprised that the Primordial hadn't sensed him.

 _ **"I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME EVERYONE TO THIS TOURNAMENT!"**_ The Primordial of the Pit bellowed as the crowd roared in reaction.

Tartarus raised his hand and the crowd fell silent again. _**"THERE ARE ONLY THREE RULES TO THIS TOURNAMENT.**_

 _ **NUMBER ONE: THE USE OF WEAPONS IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! IF THIS IS BROKEN YOU SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY DISQUALIFIED AND WILL BE VAPORISED BY YOURS TRULY. HOWEVER, SACRED GEARS AND POWERS ARE ALLOWED.**_

 ** _NUMBER TWO: THERE SHALL BE NO KILLING. TO BE ELIMINATED YOU MUST BE UNABLE TO CONTINUE FIGHTING AND THEN YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE MEDICAL BAY FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE TOURNAMENT. BREAK THIS RULE AND YOU SHALL BE VAPORISED._**

 ** _NUMBER THREE: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER. THERE IS NO TIME LIMIT AND THIS TOURNAMENT WILL CONTINUE UNTIL WE HAVE ONE COMPETITOR REMAINING WHERE THEY SHALL RECEIVE A PRIZE FROM YOURS TRULY._**

 ** _WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"_**

A bell chimed loudly at the conclusion of the Primordial's speech indicating the beginning of the match.

Red hadn't told Percy what a Sacred Gear was but he made a mental note to asked the dragon after the tournament. Percy breathed and shifted his body into a fighting position. His legs spread apart and his hands curled into loose fists. No one moved for a few seconds before one of the empousas were immediately knocked out and eliminated by Sairaorg on the other side of the field. He moved so quickly that Percy didn't even see him.

With that, pandemonium struck.

Competitors immediately threw themselves at each other. The son of Poseidon dodged the punch of one Fallen Angel and struck him in the face, sending him stumbling back where he held his head in an attempt to regain his bearings but Percy didn't allow that with a quick rapid fire of punches to the face and gut followed up by a roundhouse kick to the temple knocking him out and eliminating him.

 **"YEAH GO, COLE!"** He heard Red roar from the front row of the crowd with Walburga who was watching on like a child in a candy store.

Percy ignored them and focused on the competition.

The son of Poseidon stepped out of the way of a devil who came diving in with a kick. Percy swung his fist but was blocked by another devil. A punch hit his midsection, throwing Percy back several feet from the power in it. Gasping in pain, he blocked a flying kick with his forearm and managed to grab the Devil's leg, swinging him into the other Devil who attempted to punch him.

His opponents untangled themselves from each other and sneered at him. One of them disappeared through a glowing circle beneath him and reappeared behind him. The Sea Prince pivoted his feet so he could see both attackers as they launched themselves at him. He blocked a fist and foot with each forearm and kicked one away.

Turning his attention to the other devil, he locked himself in a one on one fist fight between each other. Punches being thrown at high speeds that no normal mortal or _demigod_ should be able to move at.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt the other devil's presence incoming where he broke from his current opponent and dodged the incoming punch and threw a fist into the devil's face, breaking his nose. The devil gasped holding his nose as Percy raised his fists and slammed them into the back of his neck, knocking him out and eliminating him.

The devil Percy was fighting before roared in anger and sent a beam green light at him. Percy quickly erected a wall of ice from mid air blocking the beam. The ice wall was a bad idea as it took some stamina out of him. The devil came flying at him and Percy sent a blast of water into him, sending him into the wall which eliminated him.

Percy took a moment to breathe. _'How am I able to fight this well? I was shit fighting hand to hand and I'm suddenly this good? How?'_

 ** _'Your body is beginning to adjust to the role of war.'_**

Percy looked at Red in the crowd. _'Its adjusting?'_

Red nodded from 'his' position amongst the cheering spectators. _**'Yes. We needed to train your stamina up a little bit so we could do this. Though you will need more stamina training in the future, we just needed that little bit to trigger the beginning of you coming to your power.'**_

Percy nodded at Red in understanding and turned to other competitors. He saw Sairaorg in the distance eliminate a cyclops and turned his attention to Percy. He grinned from his position and made a 'bring it' motion to Percy.

The son of Poseidon gave Sairaorg a serious look and mist travelled behind him and threw a punch at his head. The young Bael looked surprised at his method of teleportation but blocked Percy's punch and kneed him in the gut. The son of Poseidon gasped, spit escaping his mouth from the power behind the hit. He looked up to only meet a fist in his face throwing him almost twenty-five feet away from Sairaorg.

Percy landed on his back, groaning as he held his face. It was a miracle Sairaorg hadn't broken his nose. Percy climbed to his feet as Sairaorg drew closer and positioned himself. His opponent jumped at Percy but his attack was avoided as Percy dodged and landed a punch to Sairaorg's ribs.

The young Bael winced from the punch but threw one back at the son of Poseidon which was met Percy's palm as he blocked it. Sairaorg withdrew his fist and flipped backwards as Percy copied him to give themselves space.

The crowd roared in the background cheering for the competitors. Percy looked around to see about thirty-five remaining, including Sairaorg and himself.

"Cole!" The young Bael yelled over the crowd. "I say we continue our little match another time. That was a little tester for me to see your movements first hand. What do you say?!"

"Yeah!" Percy yelled back. "We'll finish this later!"

 _'After all. You've given me insight of yourself too.'_ He thought to himself and left in search of his next opponent.

(Insert line break here.)

Red and Walburga watched the tournament in interest. They were almost surprised at how well Percy was doing in it as the spectators roared in excitement around them.

"He's doing quite well." Red commented.

"Oh yes." Walburga giggled, clapping her hands. "He's really showing promise and has started to unlock and adapt to his powers even faster than the rest of us did."

"Yes..." Red drawled. "It's quite unnerving to say the least."

Walburga gave 'him' a curious look, "How so, boss?"

"Unlike yourself and the other Riders, the boy is of godly descent. I have a feeling that his godly side adapting and molding his body into the perfect vessel, fit for his coming powers."

"Interesting. How powerful is he at the current time?"

"The boy's at the level of a upper-tier high class devil. Which is quite terrifying since he has only just started to tap into the mastery of martial arts and not his other powers yet. Let's not forget that the average demigod is at the level of a mid-tier middle class devil. Perseus is truly a terror."

Walburga grinned in anticipation. "It'll be interesting to see his progress of the coming months then."

"Yes but that other one. Sairaorg I believe his name is. He's holding back quite a lot."

"Now that you mention it, he is isn't he?" The Pale Rider acknowledged.

"Perhaps and I believe the reason why Perseus hasn't been knocked out has been because that young devil is intrigued by him." Red commented.

"Does he sense Perseus's godly powers?"

"No," Red said firmly. "But he does sense something _off_ about him. It would explain why he and our boy broke off from their fight with each other. They wanted to have a feel for each other's strength."

"I suppose then that we'll have to see what will happen next time they face off." Walburga cackled.

"Indeed." Red agreed.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy ducked under a clawed hand and landed a punch into the empousa's side. She hissed in pain and sneered at him.

"I can smell the godly blood in you, demigod. Why are you here in Tartarus?"

Percy scowled sending a blast of water at the empousa which she barely dived out of the way of. The Sea Prince redirected the water back at the empousa's and formed it into a large hand, grabbing her and lifting her up, replicating what he had done to the gorgons back when he first arrived at Camp Jupiter.

The empousa kicked her legs and struggled under water but Percy didn't let up and held her there. The Monster struggled then stopped, passing out. As she was eliminated, Percy answered her question.

"Because it's for the greater good."

Percy dropped the water that was suspended in the air into himself. Feeling the familiar effect of revitalisation, he cracked his neck and turned to the rest of the competitors. There were only about twenty-five left now.

"Let's do this." Percy said as he attacked his next opponent.

(Insert line break here.)

 **And that's that. The next chapter of Horseman of War completed. I'm planning on making this little tournament 2-3 chapters long.**

 **I'm not the greatest at fight scenes so I hope it was sufficient enough for you guys.**

 **Remember to vote!**

 **Laters,**

 **Heir-Emerald.**


	5. Reckless Choices

**Hello everyone,**

 **We are back with the next installment of Horseman of Apocalypse and I hope you are all having a good day.**

 **Wacko12. You asked if Percy was already dating Annabeth and to leave it like that. I specifically stated in chapter 1 that they are like** **siblings** **. Just reminding you if you've accidentally forgotten or skimmed over it but would that not mean that I am not looking at a Percabeth pairing but rather something else. Sure you've also said don't pair him with anyone also but it can't be just you making that decision in the voting, you need support and if it's a majority I'll abide by the viewers votes but so far Akeno is still winning. Sorry.**

 **Hunter792. You make an excellent point. It's quite redundant to pair him with Akeno or Rias or any devil because it's unnecessary and well, it's a little overused. But it's the reader's choice. I want the readers to have a choice in this and vote. I'm deciding to close off votings after the 11th chapter, so you and everyone else have got to make your preferences in the reviews or PM-ing me.**

 **Let's continue to out new chapter, shall we?**

(Insert line break here.)

 _"Let's do this."_

Percy somersaulted over a beam of demonic energy from his opponent and landed into a crouch. From what he could guess it's been almost an hour into this tournament and there were still plenty of competitors trying to win. After his mini confrontation with Sairaorg, he'd begun to take things much more seriously. Not to say that he was overconfident or arrogant but because he didn't want to go all out and accidentally hurt someone because they couldn't handle his power.

Devils and Fallen Angels were not beings to take it easy on. Percy found that out when he saw the explosive and destructive damage one of the Fallen Angels had caused with a beam of light. Not to mention the damage the demigod's current devil opponent made after it collided with the colisseum wall.

Percy avoided another blast of energy as he gathered water in his palms, shaping it into a shuriken. He condensed his energy into the water and focused on the devil. With a yell, the son of Poseidon threw the shuriken as the devil sent another energy blast his way. The water shuriken sliced straight through the energy blast, the two halves waywarding off and exploding when they hit the terrain.

The shuriken hit the devil with an explosion, flinging him into the colisseum wall where he was eliminated. Percy wiped the sweat from his brow. He hadn't been in a fight where he had to make water out of nothing for so long before.

The Sea Prince drew a long breath, raising his arms into the air and bringing them down with the roar, tensing his muscles, the Earthshaker's son created an earthquake rocking the whole colisseum. Everyone on the field, bar Percy and Fallen Angels or Devil's that were in mid air combat fell to the ground with a thud. The ground cracked and splintered under Percy's feet where lava seeped through flooding half the field. The competitors jumped or flew out of the way, others were eliminated by the initial earthquake.

Percy shut his eyes, ceasing the earthquake. Lava still pooled parts of the battlefield and the ground was splintered and ruined. He fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath. That used up a lot of his stamina but he could still continue after a minute or so of rest. It was a risky move, perhaps even a bold one.

Actually, it was a bold move. The other competitors have seen part of his powers first hand now and are weary of him. That also made him a target to be teamed up on.

"Shit." Percy realised.

(Insert line break here.)

The spectators watched the explosion from the son of Poseidon in awe and cheered for him as the field erupted into chaos.

Walburga watched on, shock plastered on her face. Red wasn't too different.

"Did you know that he could make lava appear?" The Pale Rider whispered in wonder.

Red shook his head. "He's never made lava appear before from what I've seen. I don't know whether he's just pushed himself that hard on his own just now or if it's because we're in Tartarus." Red narrowed his eyes at 'his' Red Rider, noticing a distinct change in Percy's eyes. "His eyes..."

"What?"

"Look at his eyes."

"Th-they're red? How?" The magician questioned in shock.

"He's adapting quickly. Too quickly." Red concluded. "His body shouldn't be able to push him this far already. How is it molding itself this quickly?"

"Is it his godly blood like you mentioned earlier, boss?"

"Maybe... But this is something I didn't forsee. Perhaps I completely underestimated Perseus."

(Insert line break here.)

Tartarus dropped the barriers around the field after the sudden earthquake from Percy and turned his attention to the cause of destruction. The Primordial of the Pit studied the son of Poseidon with utmost interest.

"What an unusual power..." He muttered. "There isn't any devil clan or fallen angel line that has powers over the earth as far as I know. That boy doesn't appear to have a Sacred Gear either."

The Primordial sat down in his throne overlooking the Arena, turning his attention to his attendant. "Who is that boy?"

The devil looked down at the clipboard in her hands, "Cole Medal, Milord."

"Cole Medal, hmm?" Tartarus hummed. "Interesting. Does it say breed over being he is?"

The devil attendant shook her head. "No, Lord Tartarus."

"How intriguing..." He whispered. "He is someone to look at in the future."

The devil bowed. "If you think so, Milord."

"But," The Lord of the Pit frowned. "I feel as if I've seen this boy somewhere before."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy climbed to his feet, his muscles feeling like they're on fire. Sweat dipped down his temple as he shifted himself into a defensive stance.

The devils, fallen angels and monsters in the Arena watched Percy wearily, occasionally exchanging looks with each other as if asking who's willing to fight the Red Rider in-training.

Sairaorg landed across from Percy with a visibly impressed look on his face "I wasn't expecting that and I don't think they," He pointed to the others. "Were either."

Percy watched the Bael heir carefully. "Sometimes you just got to play to your strengths."

The young devil nodded in agreement. "Yes but I can see that the earthquake you made just now took quite a bit out of you."

Percy shrugged. "I'm far from down and out yet."

Sairaorg hummed and took up a fighting position. "You know, my cousin sometimes calls me a 'battle maniac'. I suppose I can't really argue much." He laughed. "I want you to show me what you've got, Cole Medal."

Percy looked at Sairaorg with half-lidded eyes. "Only if you do too."

"Hey!"

The Red Rider upon instinct stepped out of the way of an oncoming light spear from above. Percy looked up at the fallen angel who threw it with a raised brow. "What was that about? Don't you see I'm about to fight him, not you?"

The fallen angel scoffed at Percy's comment. "This is free-for-all. Anyone can attack anyone whenever." She sneered.

"Fine." Percy said, his lips twisting into a snarl.

The son of Poseidon gathered a ball of water in his hands, forcing his energy into it just as he had done with the water shuriken earlier. The sphere of water glowed blue, power exuding from it. Percy shifted his stance so he could move his arms back.

The fallen angel raised her hands in the air, a light spear multiple times the size of her appeared and glowed brightly. "Let's see if you can deal with this!" She shrieked and three the light spear at him.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the attack and brought his arms and the sphere of water and energy in front of him with force. The Red Rider roared as a beam mixed with water and his energy erupted from the sphere and collided with the light spear.

Sairaorg watched from his place adjacent to where Percy was with wide eyes. "How powerful is this guy?" He wondered as he watched Percy's attack.

The fallen angel's attack shook and struggled under the sheer concentration of power Percy's beam exuded eventually shattering as Percy's attack blew it away. The fallen angel could no more than scream as the beam enveloped and eliminated her from the tournament.

Percy didn't let up on his attack as he redirected it to the rest of the floating competitors. One by one each were eliminated. Some attempted to erect some sort of barrier to block the beam but nothing could stop Percy's attack as it blew away the shields and eliminated them.

The son of the Earthshaker cut off his attack falling to a knee in exhaustion. That was the worst idea he's had in a while. His stamina was now heading to a dangerously low point and he would have no time to try and recover it.

He spat out some blood that had started to pool in his mouth from the intense attack and stumbled his way to his feet with a groan.

"That was even more reckless than your earthquake." Sairaorg stated nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah." Percy nodded spitting out some more blood.

The young Bael sighed. "I'll do you a favour. I want to fight you but not when you're this weak so I'll let you rest while I deal with the rest."

"Right."

(Insert line break here.)

"That was a stupid move." Red said crossing 'his' arms.

"Definitely." Walburga agreed. "He should of just gone hand-to-hand with that fallen angel but I suppose he wanted it to end it quickly."

Red grunted and shook his head. "It's still early days. We'll train to use what's appropriate for what situation."

"Aye, boss."

"But I have to wonder. Does the boy watch Dragon Ball? Because that looked something from it."

The Pale Rider gave the Apocalypse Dragon a startled look. "You watch anime?"

"Who doesn't?" 'He' replied.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy steadied his breathing as he watched Sairaorg battle with the others. Kick, punch, throw. Sairaorg was, in literal terms, a demon. He moved fluidly across the field taking down opponents as if they were child's play.

Some of the other fighters seemed to avoid the Bael heir as much as possible and fight each other but Sairaorg would just jump in and deliver a thunderous punch or kick to the others that it would knock them out upon impact.

Percy rolled to the side, avoiding a stray blast of energy. He gave Sairaorg a dirty look as the Bael heir gave him an amused grin.

"That was easy enough." The devil said in some boredom. "I though it would've lasted longer."

Percy gave the devil an dumbfounded look. "You're kidding?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I did say that I'm called a bit of a battle maniac."

"No kidding." Percy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Now I gave you a moment of rest but no more. It's time to have an uninterrupted fight."

"Right." The son of Poseidon muttered under his breath as he stood up and took up a fighting stance.

A mask of concentration settled on Sairaorg's face as he copied Percy's stance. "Come at me, Cole Medal."

With that, devil and demigod charged at each other.

(Insert line break here.)

 **Remember to vote and thanks for the ongoing support. Feel free to give advice where it's needed, it'll be gladly taken into account.**

 **Btw 100 follows, 70 favorites and over 3,300 views. Thanks guys!**

 **Caio,**

 **Heir-Emerald.**


	6. Percy Gives a Glimpse of his Potential

**Hey guys.**

 **Back with Chapter 6 of HoA and I'm hoping you guys like this one!**

 **Wingd knight. Thanks for the confidence, friend! I had fun reading your reviews and it really put a smile on my face. Serafall is a good idea for a pairing. I like it. I may do it but I've also got some others in my mind and Serafall is actually one of them. You pointed out that Percy is on the level of a Primordial but I have to disagree. Percy isn't above the Gods in power. Sure people will say Kronos, Ares, etc but they weren't in their true forms. The Primordials are above the Gods in this story and are only surpassed by Great Red and Ophis. Shiva is very close in power to them but not quite because they are literally personifications of their domains. Just pointing it out.**

 **Issei is a more of a side character. He'll be there with the Boosted Gear and as Rias' Pawn. Oh let's not forget those perverted eyes too haha. This is Percy's story not Issei's but he'll definitely be there.**

 **Thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter!**

(Insert line break here)

 _Demigod and devil charged at each other._

Percy immediately knew it was a bad idea to charge Sairaorg head on when he felt the devil's fist hit his jaw. His head snapped back with a crack from impact followed up with a fist meeting his abdomen, Percy was thrown across the field gasping for air and an aching jaw.

Sairaorg was brute strength fighter and Percy hadn't seen the guy use any powers. The Red Rider concluded that the devil was either saving that power for when it was necessary or Sairaorg wasn't very good at using it.

The son of Poseidon groaned as he put a hand on jaw hand, rubbing it as if it would soothe the pain. "That's quite the punch." He managed to say with difficulty.

Sairaorg seemed surprised that Percy was able to talk, "So I've been told. I'm surprised that you're able to talk after that."

A hollow chuckle escaped the Sea Prince's lips as he stood up. "I am too." Percy raised his hand into a stop motion at the Bael heir. "Let's see how well you deal with this."

A jet of water launched from Percy's hand at Sairaorg. The devil jumped to the side as Percy directed it towards him again. Sairaorg jumped, rolled and weaved between each high-pressured jet as he slowly inched towards Percy.

The son of Poseidon noticed this and created a barrier of water in front surrounding him, preventing Sairaorg to get to him.

"Why do you have to use powers?" The devil asked as Percy halted his attack.

A look of curiosity masked Percy's face. "Because it is allowed. Are you not able to?"

"No." He scowled. "I am the only one in my clan that didn't inherit our special ability, the _power of destruction_."

"The power of destruction?"

"Aye." Sairaorg crossed his arms. "The power of destruction is an ability used by the devil clan of Bael. It can literally destroy anything if it is powerful enough."

"Scary."

"It can be." Sairaorg shrugged.

Percy jumped, cocking a fist back in an attempt to catch Sairaorg off guard but the devil had other plans as he rolled back and gave him an uppercut. Percy flew through the air, blood pouring out of his mouth and a numb face.

Percy landed on his back again with a groan. _'He's a monster.'_ He thought as he struggled to sit up. _'This is like fighting Ares, Kronos and Chrysaor all over again.'_

He rolled to the side only thanks to his battle instincts as Sairaorg brought a fist down, shattering the earth under his fist. Percy kicked a foot up catching the Bael heir in the side of the head, throwing Saiaorg away. The Sea Prince climbed to his feet simultaneously with the devil and threw a punch at each other. Fists connected as a shockwave kicked up dust.

Percy capitalised on his opportunity from the initial shockwave and wrapped his other arm around Sairaorg's head and slammed it into the ground. Sairaorg groaned from the impact but grabbed Percy's ankle as he stood up and swung the son of Poseidon into the colisseum wall.

Percy hit the metal wall with a crunch as he dented the barrier. Roars of crowd were heard over him as he stood back up.

"KICK HIS ASS!" One screamed.

"MAKE HIM BLEED!" Another roared.

Percy didn't know if they were talking to him or Sairaorg but he could vouch for the second comment as blood continued to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

He clenched his fists as he attacked Sairaorg once again.

(Insert line break here)

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" The Pale Rider acknowledged.

Red nodded as he crossed his arms. "Sairaorg clearly has the advantage. He seems to have a huge amount of experience in hand to hand combat."

"So, our boy is not going to win? Is that what you're saying?"

"No." The western dragon said calmly. "It just means that Perseus will have to push passed his own limits once again if he wants to get out of this with a win."

Walburga frowned as she watched the Bael heir. "He has a Sacred Gear."

"Ahh, so you sensed that, hmm?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You expect me to not be able to considering who I am?"

"Of course not." Red chuckled. "But if he activates it, Perseus will be in huge trouble."

"Why's that?"

"The devil. He has a Longinus."

Walburga's eyes widened. "A Longinus? Do you know which one?"

Red raised a brow at the Horsewoman of Death. She acted rather enthusiastic about the sound of the Bael boy carrying a Longinus, "Of course I know which one."

"Can you tell me?" She pleaded.

"Are you feeling alright?" Red asked concerned.

Walburga gave Red a confused look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You never act like this about a Sacred Gear. Even if it is a Longinus."

"Oh ahh I'm just curious to know what Percy is up against." She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Right." He nodded.

 _'That was close.'_

"And to answer your question, no. I will not tell you."

Walburga crossed her arms and pouted.

(Insert line break here)

Percy moved his head to the side, avoiding a fist from the devil and caught him in the abdomen with an underarm punch. Sairaorg gasped from the power of Percy's punch as he stumbled back holding where the Red Rider hit him.

"Where'd that come from?" Sairaorg gasped.

Percy shrugged. "Dunno."

The horseman disappeared and reappeared in front of the Bael heir, throwing a flurry punches and kicked in quick succession winding the devil. Percy reared back a fist, covering it in a layer of ice like a glove and smashed it into Sairaorg's sternum throwing him across the field and into the barrier.

Percy cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "I'm not a close combat fighter but rather a weapons guy, you know?"

Sairaorg held a hand to his chest, gasping for air desperately as stood up. "Really?" He wheezed. "Just who in the name of Maou are you?"

The son of Poseidon raised a hand into the air, a ocean green colored energy surrounding his body. Unnatural clouds formed above the colisseum and thunder started to rumble. "You're holding back." It wasn't a question.

Sairaorg grinned removing his hand from his chest. "So I have been." A golden battle axe appeared in his right hand. A golden lion's face mounted between the two blades a roaring expression on its face. It reminded Percy a lot of Thalia's shield, _Aegis_.

"This is my Sacred Gear." He announced. "Since this is a no weapons tournament I won't use the axe. I'm no weapons wielder anyway." Sairaorg raised the axe into the air, "But I can do this. BALANCE BREAKER!"

A golden aura engulfed Saiarorg, a roar of a lion was heard through the booming of the thunder overhead. The golden aura dropped along with the barrel axe disappearing to reveal Saiarorg in a golden suit of armour, a lion imprinted on the armours breast in the same expression as what appeared on the axe.

The Bael heir raised his fist into the air with a grin. "Meet Regulus Nemea. One of the thirteen Longinus class Sacred Gears."

(Insert line break here.)

" _Regulus Nemea?!_ " Walburga almost screamed in shock.

"Yep."

"How the hell is the kid going to beat that?"

Red shrugged his shoulders carelessly but knew Percy could do the job without to many troubles "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's a mid-tier Longinus class weapon."

"Thanks for that deduction, Sherlock Holmes. Should probably call you Watson instead..."

"Hey!" The Pale Rider said loudly. "I'm just concerned for our boy down there facing a Longinus wielding high class devil who is also the _strongest youth_ in the devil rating games."

"You don't need to be concerned about Perseus because I may have lied a little about his power level and demigods in general."

"Now why would you do that?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. "Wanted to scare you a little when you figured out that I was lying."

Walburga gave him a stupified look. "What's his power at then?"

"Upper-tier Ultimate Class. He could match Grayfia, Sirzechs Lucifer's [Queen] if he wanted to and even give the guy himself a run for his money."

"And the other demigods?"

"Ranging in the high class devil spectrum. A few may be able to fight on Ultimate Class level but it would be pressing for them to win at that level."

"Are Percy's abilities over water better than those of the Sitri clan and Serafall herself?"

"Easily."

Walburga bowed her head lost in thought. _'I wonder if I could convince him to join...'_

(Insert line break here.)

"Are you sure those aren't your pjyamas? Because they'd look like something a little kid would wear." Percy commented.

"What?"

"Nothing." Percy brought his fist down, aura still pulsating around him and the unnatural thunder clouds began to downpour. Green droplets of liquid touched the ground, steaming upon impact. Sairaorg gave Percy an uneasy look when the droplets began steaming off his armour.

"Is it raining acid?"

Percy frowned and let the rain hit the palm of his hand where it bubbled and steamed against his skin but he was left unharmed. "Yep." Things were always different down in Tartarus anyway.

"How-?"

"Tartarus is different from places like the surface. Nothing is as one would say 'right' in the way things are managed here."

"How do you know that?"

Percy shrugged. "Experience."

The Red Rider jumped into the air, gathering the droplets of acid around him to create armour and froze it. He flipped through the air bringing his foot down upon Sairaorg to be blocked by the latter's arm. Percy somersaulted backwards off the devil's arm, landing in a crouch.

Percy threw a fist at Sairaorg which met his forearm and the Bael heir retaliated with a fist of his own. The son of Poseidon ducked his head to the side and brought a knee into Sairaorg's gut.

Regulus Nemea's wielder growled and landed an elbow into Percy's face, sending him stumbling back. The golden amoured man flew at Percy, golden aura flaring as he threw a punch at him. Percy roared as he flared his own sea green aura around him, flinging Sairaorg away from the intensity.

Percy's green aura flickered an orange-red color along with his hair and eyes flickering a scarlet red color. The Red Rider dropped his aura, his hair and eyes ceased their flickering and settled on their natural colors.

"That was intense" Percy panted.

Sairaorg groaned as he stood up almost twenty feet away from Percy. "I haven't felt such raw power before. What the hell?"

"I have no idea. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time."

Percy disappeared once again from the Sacred Gear user's view once more and brought a thundering fist, laced with ice and lightning crackling into Sairaorg's chest. The Bael heir screamed as lightning coursed through his body, he felt his armour starting to crack under the sheer power of Percy's punch.

"Its over." Percy said as he brought back another fist. No aura or power surrounded it as Percy smashed it into Sairaorg's chest again, destroying the armour of Regulus Nemea.

Sairaorg landed on his back as droplets of acid steamed against his muscled skin. "Such power..." He whispered. "You are someone I can push myself to the limits to surpass. Next time it won't be so easy for you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Percy smiled.

Sairaorg smiled back and leaned his head back. "I yield."

The Bael heir disappeared with a flash as Percy was left alone in a field of sizzling lava and pools of acid. The son of Poseidon raised his head and let the rain fall upon him. Closing his eyes Percy heard the final announcement.

 _ **"The winner of the tournament is Cole Medal!"**_

(Insert line break here.)

 **And cut it there. Hope it's a good one for everyone.**

 **I'm not doing votes as of now. I'm taking ideas of pairings and seeing what can work out for me in long run of this story. So leave suggestions in the reviews or PM them.**

 **Thanks for the support guys!**

 **Bye,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	7. The Four Horsemen

**Hello Readers,**

 **We are back with Chapter 7 of HoA and I hope it's one you guys enjoy. I got a couple of surprises in it because it'll be crucial to the plot of the story ;)**

 **Shout out to treyalexander63917 btw. They know what it's for.**

 **Addressing pairings. I will admit right now that my thoughts for Percy's pairing are Serafall, Ravel, Kuroka, Raynare, Momo or Rossweisse. I might do like a one-sided harem for him or something. I don't know. Let me know what you guys prefer**

 **Keep the suggestions coming, everyone!**

 **A little shorter chapter today but I hope you all enjoy the new chapter nonetheless!**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy rolled over in his bed when he heard the alarm clock ring. He reached out a hand, silencing the device and pulled the blanket over his head with a soft groan. He didn't want to train. It was only yesterday that he won a tournament in Tartarus against fifty-odd other competitors and to be frank about it, he was tired. He used up a lot of his stamina in that fight.

It really put strain on his body when he used his powers in Tartarus as they were generally different to what they would be on the surface world. Acid rain over water, lava through earthquakes. It was just taxing on him.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!"

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "Do I have to train today? I mean, Red did win like what? Almost two hundred thousand dollars or whatever from betting on me." He threw the blanket off his head and sat up. "Actually, I think I'm entitled to some of that. I mean, I did win after all."

Walburga snorted, a funny expression coming over her face. "Yeah, right. Try and convince the boss of that." She waved her hand as she waltzed out the bedroom. "If you're not ready in twenty minutes I'm going to give you double punishment today if you slow down at all!"

Percy slipped out of bed, walking to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It has only been a week but he can barely recognise himself the same way as before. He hadn't really changed physically. Perhaps, a little sharper in features. More _godly_ , he supposed.

The son of Poseidon closed his eyes and concentrated, attempting to form his energy like he had just the previous day. _Whoosh!_ Percy opened his eyes to a glowing white aura pulsating around his body, almost wildly. He tensed himself and the white aura disappeared and Percy slumped against the sink with a sigh. He was too tired to maintain it for more than a few seconds.

Yesterday he could feel two balls of power boiling inside of him. One rising at an alarming rate. It even boiled over for a split moment. The other was more subdued almost non-existent. It felt _powerful_ and familiar, like it was something that's been apart of him all his life but has only just started showing itself.

Percy straightened and went to get himself ready for another day of training with the slave driver and Red.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy and Walburga appeared in the Dimensional Gap with a pop. They both bowed to Red, who was in his human form and waited stoically for the Apocalypse Dragon to speak.

Red studied half of his four horsemen critically. Walburga had done a good job over the last week and Perseus had worked well under her. Sure, the boy wouldn't start school again until April the next year but that gave him heaps of time to train the boy into something to be afraid of.

"It's only been eight days but I believe you're ready to meet your companion horsemen, Perseus." Red blinked with his golden eyes and snapped his fingers.

Two lights appeared on each side of the western dragon. Black and White. Perseus assumed that these two horsemen were Famine and Pestilence. From the lights, two figures appeared. Two males. One with dark blue hair almost black with deep blue eyes and the other with silver hair tied back into a braid that fell just above his waist with similar colored eyes to match.

The two horsemen turned to Red and bowed deeply to the Apocalypse Dragon.

"You have summoned us, sir?" The blunette spoke silkily. He gave Percy shivers through his vocal tone. It was very similar to how Kronos and Gaia spoke when they tried convincing him to abandon the Gods.

"Rise."

The two horsemen rose from their bow shifting to face Percy and Walburga.

Red cleared his throat as he held out his hands in greeting. "I'd like to introduce my Horsemen of Famine and Pestilence to you." He turned back to Famine and Pestilence, "Meet your last companion. The Horseman of War."

The silver haired man bowed his head in greeting, "It is a pleasure meeting you. I am Euclid Lucifuge. Horseman of Pestilence."

The blue haired man followed suit. "I am Cao Cao. Horseman of Famine."

Percy gave them an awkward smile and bowed as well. "Percy Jackson. Horseman of War."

The four Horsemen of the Apocalypse stood awkwardly exchanging glances between each other. Percy had a feeling that this awkward air between was because of him being the new guy and all that.

Walburga coughed, breaking the silence and laughed. "Oh come on! Do we really need the tense air between us? We are the horsemen for Red's sake!"

A chuckle escaped Cao Cao's lips as he shook his head. "Yes. I suppose we should properly get know each other hmm, Percy Jackson?"

Percy gave the Horseman of Famine a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm a demigod, a son of Poseidon. The only one currently as far as I know and yeah that's about it."

Euclid raised an elegant brow, "How vague of you."

The Pale Rider slung an arm over the Red Rider's shoulder. "Come on, kid. You're not going to talk about all your achievements?"

"I didn't do all that stuff on my own..."

"Don't be so humble now, Percy." Walburga grinned. "Without you, Olympus and the Greek Gods would have crumbled before Kronos or Gaia and her children."

"Hmm?" Cao Cao hummed. "Saved Olympus, did you?" He said silkily.

"Well yeah but I couldn't have done it without my friends."

"He saved Olympus twice." Walburga chirped helpfully... Or maybe not.

"Twice?" Euclid whispered.

Percy flushed uncomfortably, rubbing his arm. "Not without my friends."

"Okay we get it." Walburga groaned. "You couldn't have done it without the other demigods. But you don't give yourself enough credit, Percy."

"Enough about me." The son of Poseidon said. "Tell me about you guys."

Euclid cleared his throat and gave Percy a calm smile. "I am a pure blood devil and a part of the Lucifuge clan and serve the house of Lucifer. I am an ultimate class with my devil powers but much more than that with my powers as a horseman. I was found by Great Red and joined him as one of his four vanguard at the conclusion of the Great War of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels."

Percy nodded in thought. "Okay. So we have a devil, magician and demigod as three of the horsemen. What about you?" He indicated to Cao Cao.

"I am a human. The descendant of the original Cao Cao and the wielder of the the strongest Sacred Gear in existence, the _True Longinus_. I was Great Red's second horseman after Euclid here." He drawled.

It was good that Red and Walburga explained what exactly a Sacred Gear was to Percy after what happened yesterday. It made the Sea Prince interested in what others there were.

Percy decided to not question Cao Cao about this supposed _Strongest Sacred Gear_. "So... What now?"

The Pale Rider snorted. "You can be very awkward. Did you know that?"

Percy only scratched the back of his head as the other three horsemen chuckled.

(Insert line break here.)

Red watched his vanguard from a distance away. He smiled as elder three laughed at the youngest of them. "They seem to be getting along well enough." He murmured to himself.

The Apocalypse Dragon frowned as he watched Cao Cao and Euclid. They had been uncharacteristically watchful of the demigod. _It's probably because they haven't met a child of a god before._ The Dragon-God thought to himself. _Then again, they have been very much distant and hidden from my view lately..._

Red shook his head deciding it was nothing and watched on from his position.

(Insert line break here.)

"Now, since Red has called us here, I am going to assume that he wants us to push your training further along." Euclid, the White Rider Said.

"Exactly." Red stepped forward. "He's already tapping into his powers and he needs mentoring from all three of you for him to control them."

The Black Rider, Cao Cao frowned. "How long has he undertaken training?"

"Eight days."

"Eight?"

Red nodded as Cao Cao lost himself in thought. "Percy here has already began using his powers as the War Horseman. I am going to guess that it's because of his godly heritage that he's moving along this quickly?"

"That's the theory." Walburga answered.

"Hmm, interesting." The Black Rider whispered as he looked at Percy with half-lidded eyes. "It took the rest of us at least a month to start using our own powers and you're doing it in a week. Fascinating."

Euclid cleared his throat. "Yes but let us get back on topic of Percy's training now."

"Right." The Sacred Gear wielder said. "Percy, the first we are going to want to is movement."

"What do you mean?" The Red Rider asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing like running but more of moving your body fluidly rather than being clunky about it."

"And how are you going to make me do that? Take dance classes?" The son of Poseidon jokingly said."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"You're going to make me dance? Like ballet or tap dancing?" Percy paled as he said each word.

Walburga broke down laughing at the thought of Percy doing ballet and Red wasn't doing much better. Cao Cao chuckled along with Euclid.

"No not ballet or tap dancing." The Black Rider chuckled. "Rather hip hop choreography."

A look of confusion came over Percy's face. "Like those quick style dancing to upbeat music?"

"That's the one."

"Yes!" Walburga interjected with a widespread grin. "Percy dancing! Ha! That'll be fun to see!"

An amused look overcame Cao Cao's face as he turned to the youngest of the four. "I hope you'll have fun."

(Insert line break here.)

 **Cut it off there. Hope it's an enjoyable read for everyone and you like who has been introduced.**

 **Keep those suggestions coming.**

 **Have a good day or night,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	8. Power of War and Kuoh Academy

**Hi guys.**

 **Chapter 8 is here and ready to go within a day. I felt motivated so be happy :)**

 **I want to point out one thing. This is a fanfiction. Not canon. How can Great Red not know about 3 of his horsemen being apart of an organisation originally created to kill? Ophis may not be as powerful as Great Red but she can make people unseeable from even him. She's a Dragon-God for a reason. You think she can't do that? Or maybe that the horsemen have learnt to cloak there presence when they need to (cough cough -When they're with the Khaos Brigade- cough cough). I did say at the start of chapter 7 that it was apart of the plot.**

 **Also, do you think that the three of them were apart of the organisation before being with Great Red? I will tell you right now, no. They joined long after being with Great Red. Plot stuff for the future :p**

 **I don't care if you don't like it. Some do and I'm cool with that. Simple solution: Don't read it.**

 **Are they potentially good guys rather than bad perhaps? Who knows. You'll have to find out.**

 **We good now? Ok.**

 **Onwards to Chapter 8!**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy spent the next two months doing choreography hip hop. He hated it to be honest but apparently he was doing 'brilliantly' according to the teachers. He was a 'natural'. Percy scoffed. Yeah ok. He knew the only reason he did well was because of his ADHD and battle instincts but he can say that the non-existent ball power inside of him has grown. Only a tiny bit but it has grown.

"You fine there, Percy?"

Percy opened his eyes from his meditation to see Euclid standing in front of him. It was something the White Rider had introduced to him almost six weeks ago.

"I'm fine enough, Euclid."

The devil smiled at the demigod and sat down adjacent to him. "You ever wonder what things would be like if you weren't a horseman?"

"Well sometimes. I mean, I suppose I would be back home with my family and doing stuff there."

"I see..." Euclid closed his eyes. "Do you regret accepting his offer?"

Percy frowned and looked down at his lap. "I don't know." He said truthfully. "I regret leaving everyone behind to do this but if it can help keep them safe then I won't regret it."

The White Rider exhaled deeply through his nose. "That's noble of you."

Percy nodded hesitantly. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you become a horseman?"

Euclid smiled bitterly as looked up at the swirling colors of the void around them. "My sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, my sister. Her name is Grayfia and ever since I was a baby she practically raised me as her own. I loved her more than anyone in the world for that." He turned to Percy with a sad look. "My clan is loyal to the Lucifer family as I first told you when we met. There was a civil war between the Old-Satan faction and the Anti-Satan faction. We were both sided with the Old-Satan faction as we were loyal to the original Lucifer family. That was until she defected from us. From _me_."

"She joined the Anti-Satan faction?" Percy asked.

Euclid nodded. "Yes, she defected because she fell in love with one their members. His name is Sirzechs Gremory. Or at least that's what he was previously known as before the civil war ended and their side won."

"What's he known as now?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Oh..."

The devil shook his head as he planted his hands on his knees. "I want you to do me a favour, Percy."

"What is it?"

"If you ever see my sister..." He took a shuddering breath. "Don't mention me at all."

The son of Poseidon gave his companion a confused look. "Why?"

"Because it would serve everyone for the best if you don't. At least for now."

"For now?"

"You'll see what I mean in the future."

(Insert line break here.)

It had been four months since Percy's talk with Euclid and six months since his training started and it hadn't gotten any easier. The son of Poseidon had learnt many things over the course of time since he was introduced to his fellow Riders.

He had learnt how to move more fluidly from the dance classes he had taken. Euclid had taught him meditate to focus on his power and to mask his presence. He hadn't perfected the latter but he was told that he's been getting closer and closer each day by the White Rider and Red from when they have tested him.

Walburga had been teaching him how use his magic or Ki as she referred it to for him. To attack and defend, she had been putting him through the works with it and Percy disliked the way she cackled whenever she broke through his moves and hit him with some spell.

 _"Perfection is key!"_ She would say as she proceeded to shock him with a thousand volts of electricity.

Percy was currently sparring with Cao Cao as Riptide was locked with the Black Rider's spear.

"Tell me. How has your mentoring been coming along with the others?" Cao Cao said as he pushed Percy back, unlocking their weapons.

Percy shrugged as he slashed his blade at the hero descendant who deflected the strike off the shaft of his spear. "They say I'm doing good."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Percy."

"I give myself enough."

Cao Cao chuckled humourously as he swept a strike at the Red Rider's legs. "Do you desire power?"

Percy jumped over Cao Cao's swing and locked his blade with the Black Rider again. "No. Why would I want that?"

The older man chuckled as leaned close to Percy. "I thought maybe you would desire it if it were to protect who you love."

Percy threw Cao Cao off him and landed a kick to the blue-eyed man's midsection, sending him stumbling away. "I want to protect them with what I can achieve. Not with what's given to me."

Cao Cao gave Percy a look a lion would give to a rabbit as he stood back up. "What if it was the power of a Dragon-God?"

"What?"

"A Dragon-God. Like Great Red. Like _Ophis_."

"What does Ophis have to do with this?"

Cao Cao twirled his spear in his hands. "Everything. I want you to listen closely, Percy. What if someone were to _obtain_ the power of a Dragon-God and used it on your mom? Or maybe your friends?"

Percy felt his power starting to well up as he narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Well I would hunt them down and make them pay for what they've done."

"Percy. How are you going to 'make them pay' when they have the power of a Dragon-God?"

Percy's hair and eyes flickered a scarlet red as he stared at Cao Cao. The Black Rider watched the seventeen year old with fascination. _'So this is the power of the Red Rider?'_

"Come now, Percy. Show me what you would do if that were to happen."

The son of Poseidon growled as his hair and eyes settled on scarlet red and a reddish-orange aura exploded from his body. Percy roared and charged at Cao Cao.

The hero descendant barely managed to leap out the way from Percy's lunge before he felt a hard fist hit his jaw. He felt it break under Percy's strength and was sent flying. Cao Cao held his jaw as he balanced himself, wincing as he touched it. _'That little bastard.'_

Percy could feel his anger exploding all at once when he attacked Cao Cao. Nobody hurt those he loved. _Nobody_. The son of Poseidon abandoned Riptide as he socked the Black Rider across the jaw, he felt it shatter under his fist upon impact and sent the hero descendant flying.

He panted as he watched Cao Cao holding his jaw. "GET UP!" He screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO!"

Cao Cao stood back up, and swung his spear at Percy. A beam of light exploded of the True Longinus and was sent at Percy. The son of Poseidon gathered a ball of his Ki in his hand, compressing and compacting it as he powered it up.

With a roar, the Red Rider threw his hands out and the ball of Ki exploded into a stream of energy connecting with the light beam with a loud boom.

Cao Cao smiled as he felt his attack get pushed back. The boy was really a force to be reckoned with.

"AHHHHH~" Percy screamed as he pushed more power into his attack and completely blew through the light beam from the True Longinus and seemed to hit Cao Cao.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Cao Cao panting heavily as a black barrier was erected in front of him with cracks completely covering it. The Black Rider managed to block it at the last second.

Percy panted himself as he watched Cao Cao drop the barrier and a green aura surrounded his jaw. The hero descendant winced as he felt his jaw get put back in place and heal.

"Well look at you. All glowing and stuff."

Percy looked at himself as he noticed a strand of scarlet red hair dangle over his eye and a reddish-orange aura cover his body. This was the same feeling as the ball of power that had threatened to spill over during that tournament in Tartarus. "Is this the power of War?"

"It appears so." Cao Cao responded as he rubbed his still sore jaw. "You've managed to completely unlock it and you're energy feels almost like a God."

"A God?" Percy whispered to himself as cleched and unclenched his fists.

"I know that rage is a good way for someone to show their abilities but that was intense."

Before the Black Rider could continue Red appeared in a swirl of fire along with Walburga and Euclid appearing beside him.

"I sensed that you have unlocked the power of War." Red noted as he studied Percy's new physical appearance.

"Ooh that looks nice." Walburga complimented as she licked her lips.

"Congratulations." Euclid commented.

Red walked over to Percy and gave him a critical look as he inspected his body. "You seem to have sharpened your body perfectly." He drawled. "Yes, your power has grown many fold. I would say that with some training to adapt and use this form properly, you could very well match most Gods in a fight or even surpass them."

The Red Rider crossed his arms as he looked at Red. "You having fun looking at my body?"

Red's face went as colored as his hair as he muttered about smart ass teenagers and disrespectful youths.

Walburga roared with laughter and Euclid chuckled softly into his hand.

"Alright, kid." The Black Rider said as he laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Back to work. We got shit to do and we don't have much time to do it."

"Right." Percy nodded as he powered himself up to continue sparring.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy looked up at the gates of Kuoh Academy with astonishment. He thought Red was joking all those months ago when he had to convince his mother to let him go to Japan but the old lizard was actually serious about it.

Percy swore to himself as he rolled his shoulder uncomfortably in the button up shirt. _'They couldn't of at least have more comfortable clothing?'_ He thought sarcastically to himself as he walked through the front gates.

The son of Poseidon looked on uncomfortably as most of the students eyes drew themselves to him.

 _"Is he a first year?"_

 _"He's so hot! Like OMG!"_

 _"I wonder if he would let me... fufufu~"_

"This place is like a kennel for breeding." Percy muttered to himself, continuing his walk to the Student Council office.

The Sea Prince looked down at the map he held in his hands trying to read it. "I know that I can read Japanese but it doesn't stop the dyslexia..."

"Hi there!"

Percy looked up in surprise to find a white haired girl a bit shorter than him greeting him.

"Uhh hi?"

"Are you lost?"

Percy flushed in embarrassment as he looked down at the school map again. He really hated his dyslexia when it came to reading anything but Ancient Greek. "A little."

"You looking for the Student Council office?"

"Erm yes."

She flashed him a dazzling smile and nodded her head. "Follow me. Oh! I'm Momo Hanakai by the way. Second year."

"Percy Jackson, second year." He offered awkwardly as she giggled.

"Pleasure meeting you, Percy-kun."

Percy followed Momo through the school, girls battered their eyes at him as he walked passed and some guys threw their fists in the air at him.

 _"Another pretty boy!"_

 _"Damn you!"_

 _"Die handsome!"_

 _That last comment seems ironic._ Percy thought as he looked over to a building where three boys seemed to be peeking through a peep hole? _What the Hades?_

Momo led Percy into the office building and upstairs. "Here you are. The Student Council President's office." She chirped.

"Thanks, Momo."

"No problem!" She smiled. The white haired girl spun on her heels and walked back down the stairs and out the building.

Percy took a breath to gather himself. He closed his eyes and let out his senses while keeping his presence underwraps. _Devils... That Momo girl is one of them and there seems to be many more in this academy._

Percy opened his eyes and looked at the President's door. _Two devil presences are in there too. Is the President a devil?_ The son of Poseidon released his thoughts and senses and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A stern female voice sounded through the door.

Percy licked his lips in anticipation and opened the door to two women. Both with dark raven colored hair. One was styled in a bob cut and the other flowed long down her back. Both were rectangular glasses.

"You must be the new second year student." The bob cut girl said as she offered him a seat with her hand.

Percy took the offered seat and smiled at both girls. "I'm Percy Jackson."

The long haired girl pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I am Tsubaki Shinra, third year and Vice-President of the Student Council."

The other girl foldedher hands and looked at Percy with a critical gaze as if she was trying to figure him out. It reminded him of Annabeth.

The girl offered a small smile and offered Percy her hand across the desk. "Pleased to meet you, Jackson-san. I am Souna Shitori, the Student Council President."

(Insert line break here.)

 **Chapter 8 is at a cut there. I will mention that Percy started his training in mid-July and we are now into April the following year. So Percy's been training for about eight and a half months since he left. He has had his birthday and is now 17.**

 **Remember for the suggestions!**

 **Next Time,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	9. First Days

**Hi,**

 **Back with Chapter 9 today of HoA.**

 **Perseus III: A Percy and Grayfia pairing would be quite funny to watch. The interactions between them would be a comedy to see. A stern maid and a laid back teen. What a thought... I wouldn't mind a Percy/Grayfia pairing to be honest but you guys decide :)**

 **We have over 130 favorites and 170 follows! Thanks guys! Not to mention over 8,500 views :D**

 **Anywho, to the new chapter!**

(Insert line break here.)

 _"I am Souna Shitori. The Student Council President."_

Percy grasped the hand of the President. It was cold but familiar, like water almost. "It's a pleasure, President."

"Kaichou."

"Hmm?"

Souna's glasses glinted in the light through the window. "I am commonly referred to as Kaichou rather than President. Then again, you are a foreign student from the United States aren't you?"

Percy flushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "Y-yeah, I'll try to call you Kaichou instead."

The Student Council President nodded sternly. "Good. Now you are new to Kuoh Academy and it's my job to make sure you get settled in." She turned to her Vice-President. "Tsubaki, could you get Jackson-san's file please?"

The long haired teen opened a filing cabinet in the corner behind Souna, grabbing out a file and handing it to her.

The violet eyed President thanked her deputy and opened the file. Percy made out his name: _Jackson, Perseus Achilles_ on it.

The bespectacled teen flicked through the pages humming. "Aged seventeen. Diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. Expelled from seven schools, transferring from Goode High School in New York on good terms."

Percy started feeling a little hot under his collar as Souna read through his file. School hated him.

"Mother is Sally Jackson, father is unknown. Step-father, Paul Blofis..." Sona looked up from the file at Percy. "Your file isn't a pretty one but we can accept you as long as you are on your best behaviour."

Percy nodded fusiously. He didn't need Red kicking his ass for getting suspended or expelled.

"Good. Then we are at an agreement." She leaned back slightly in her seat as she studied Percy. "You will be placed in class 2-B."

Souna pulled a sheet of paper from the back of his file and handed it to him. "Your timetable."

Percy took it from her and gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks."

She nodded at him. "Have a good day, Jackson-san."

He nodded and left the Student Council office with timetable in hand and a cold sweat on the back of his neck. _She's as scary as Annabeth can be._

Percy looked down at his newly required timetable and read his first class. _Biology._

"Aww shit."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy knocked on the door to the science lab. He felt his hands start sweating as he waited for the teacher to let him in.

"Come in." He heard muffled through the door.

Percy grasped to cool handle and opened the door. He walked in turning his head slightly to the students and giving them a smile then to the teacher. A younger looking lady with brunette hair tied up into a bun.

"You must be our new student."

"Er yeah."

"Feel free to introduce yourself." She encouraged.

Percy shifted his bag on his shoulder and bowed to his new classmates. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

The class broke into whispers when Percy introduced himself. He noticed most of the girls blushing and the guys glaring at him like they want to kill him.

"Now now." The teacher said waving her hands into a calming motion. "Does anyone have any questions for Jackson-san?"

A girl from the back of the class raised her hand first. Percy pointed to her.

"Where are you from?"

"United States." He replied.

"Are you single?" Another asked.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yes."

The girls broke into hushed whispers with each other from his answer.

A raised went up from the front. "Why did such a handsome guy like yourself have to move here? You're going to take all the girls!"

A dumbfounded look came over Percy's face from the question. "What?"

The same guy, he had brown spiked hair with an amber-brown colored eyes, stood up with fire in his eyes. "ALL HANDSOME MEN MUST DIE!"

Two other guys good up alongside him, a shaved cut teen and the other with glasses, and voiced their ageement with the brunette.

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTS!" Just about all the girls in the class shouted at him.

"Woah woah woah." Percy stopped them. "I'm only here for school, not for the girls. I'm here at this school because it was recommended to me."

The brunette grumbled but retreated into his seat with his friends.

Percy sighed and gave everyone a smile. "Anyone else?"

(Insert line break here.)

Percy sat down for lunch outside, leaning against a tree. He took a bite of his salad as he watched the students. This school was an interesting one to say the least. The girls outnumbered the males five to one, but that was because the academy used to be an all girls school before it was co-ed last year from what he was told.

Percy leaned his head back against the tree trunk behind him and watched the dubbed 'perverted trio'. They seemed to be trying to peak at the kendo club through a peep hole.

He frowned when he focused on the brunette, Issei Hyoudou. The guy gave off a very subtle aura of a dragon. It was very small, practically unnoticeable. It was strongest around the guy's hand. Was Issei a dragon in disguise or did he hold a Sacred Gear?

"GET HIM!"

Percy was broken from his musings when he saw Issei running away from the kendo club, his friends nowhere to be seen. _'Must of left him to the wolves.'_ He snorted.

The son of Poseidon felt his senses twitch at him and he immediately went on high alert. He stood up cautiously from his position and and turned around to the building behind him and looked up.

The first thing he noticed was crimson red hair sway slightly in the breeze followed by bluish-green eyes watching Issei and the kendo club. The young woman crossed her arms over he well endowed chest as kept watching. She blinked and looked down from the window at Percy. She gave the Red Rider a curious look and turned back into the building.

 _'She's a devil too and it feels like there's another one in there... Is that a fallen angle too?'_ Percy thought as he narrowed his eyes to where the red head was previously. Percy scowled when the bell for the end of lunch rang. _'By the Gods do I hate school...'_

(Insert line break here.)

"Akeno who are those two boys?" Rias Gremory asked her [Queen].

"Ara? The boy with brown hair is Issei Hyoudou, a second year student."

"And the other one?"

"I don't know know, Rias. I've only seen him between classes throughout the day. I think he might be a new student but hmm he looks quite fine... Fufufu..." Akeno Himejima giggled as she subtly licked her lips.

Rias sighed as she watched her friend giggle. She is the ultimate sadist as she herself quoted. She turned back towards the window in thought. _'Issei Hyoudou... I think you could be a fine addition to my peerage.'_ The third year pursed her lips when she thought about the other student. _'Who are you and why did I feel so... nervous when I looked at you?'_

The Gremory heiress brought the cup of tea she holding up to her lips and took a sip. "Akeno."

"Fufufu. Yes, Rias?"

"That other boy. Did you feel an aura from him?"

The [Queen] gave her [King] a puzzled look. "No I didn't."

Rias finished her tea and placed it on the saucer. "Did you feel anything at all?"

Akeno gave Rias a rarely seen serious look. "I felt like I was a grain of sand compared to an ocean when I looked at him but no aura was exuded from him."

"That's troubling." Rias murmured as she sat down in the chair at her office desk.

"Indeed."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy walked out the gates of Kuoh Academy in relief. He felt like the day was never going to end. He walked towards the bridge, leading over towards the apartment he was staying at and saw Issei talking to a pretty raven haired girl with amethyst colored eyes.

"I'd like...you...my boyfriend.

Percy blinked when he heard what she said. He mah not of heard the whole conversation but he did know that girl Issei was talking to just asked him to be her boyfriend.

His hand twitched when he felt a malicious intent exude from the girl along with the aura of a fallen angel. This didn't feel right and it wasn't because a girl was asking a pervert like Issei to be her boyfriend but rather a fallen angel giving of a ominous feeling when she talked to the brunette.

Percy twitched again when he felt the aura of a devil nearby and looked up into a nearby tree to see a white haired girl with cat hair clips in her hair watching Issei and the fallen angel. The girl seemed to notice Percy and looked down at him.

She visibly paled when she looked into Percy's eyes but looked back to Issei. She would talk to Buchou about the raven haired boy later.

Percy turned back to Issei, who had just finished exchanging phone numbers with the girl and run off with a skip in his step. The Red Rider decided that he would have to watch spikey haired pervert when he saw the fallen angel next.

The son of Poseidon walked over the bridge towards home, ignoring the white haired girl who was now watching Percy walk away with an intimidated look.

"I need to tell Buchou about this."

(Insert line break here.)

Koneko Toujou isn't easily fazed by anything. That was until she looked at the transfer student from the United States after school for the first time. She never felt so terrified of someone before and she's met Sirzechs Lucifer.

To say the least, when she looked into Percy Jackson's eyes, she felt herself pale. Koneko walked through the doors of the old school building and into the living room where the other members of the Occult Research Club resided.

"Koneko. Are you alright?" The [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto asked her.

The [Rook] gave Kiba her ever expressionless stare and sat down and grabbed a bag of candy of the table. "A fallen angel made contact with him, Buchou."

The crimson haired teen walked over to her [Rook] and [Knight] and sat down across from them with Akeno. "So the fallen angels want him for something."

Koneko shook her head as she nibbled on a piece of candy. "No. She had a threatening aura around her. I think she wants to kill him."

Rias frowned at what Koneko said. "We'll watch them for now but if she really is attempting to kill him, we'll step in."

Her peerage members nodded.

"Buchou..."

"Yes, Koneko?"

She gulped down her treat and looked at the third year with a nervous expression. "There was a guy there also watching. I noticed me too."

"He saw you?" Rias blinked in surprise.

The first year nodded. "When I looked into his eyes, i felt terrified."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No. He just looked at me and turned back to watching Issei and that fallen angel."

"What did he look like?"

Koneko took a bite of sour candy. "Black hair. Sea-green eyes. About six feet tall and he goes to our school."

Rias pursed her lips and exchanged glances with Akeno. "Could that have been-?"

"Maybe."

Rias turned to the blonde of the group. "Kiba, is there a new student in the second years?"

"Yes there is actually. The girls actually didn't flock me today and kept to themselves while watching him."

"Did he have the features Koneko described."

Kiba a finger to his chin. "He did actually."

"A name?"

"From what I heard, his name is Percy Jackson and a he's a transfer student from the United States."

"So his name is Percy Jackson." Rias murmured. "Why does he feel so nerve-wracking to look at?"

"I don't know, Buchou." The lone male answered.

"We'll just have to watch him from a far if he can notice Koneko."

"Yes, Buchou."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy groaned when he heard Issei bragging to his friends, Matsuda and Motohama about his date with 'Yuuma Amano'.

"Like a pervert like you could even get a date." A classmate of theirs, Aika Kiriyuu commented.

"Like you could talk!" Motohama exclaimed pointing at the spectacled girl.

Aika smirked as she pushed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I sure could." She gave a subtle look towards Percy.

He groaned again.

Percy turned out their bickering and worked himself through the day after he noted that Issei was going on his date with Yumma on Sunday. He heard Issei continue bragging to his friends throughout the day and noticed that the spikey brunette didn't even go perving on the kendo girls today.

The son of Poseidon felt a tap on his shoulder as he was walking out the school gates at the end of the day. He turned around to a raven haired girl with violet eyes smiling at him. _'Devil.'_ He noticed immediately. "Can I help you?"

"You're new here aren't you?" She smiled.

Percy nodded and the girl giggled softy.

"I'm Akeno Himejima. Please take care of me."

He gave the girl a confused look. Please take care of me? What?

"Percy Jackson. Pleasure meeting you." He offered a hand.

Akeno took it enthusiastically. "I heard you were from America. What's it like?"

The sea Prince took his hand back. "Depends on where you go and when. I'm from New York so it's cold during the winter and fairly warm during summer."

Akeno placed a hand to her cheek as he told her about New York. _'He looks like a God from close up.'_ She admired.

"-And that's about it."

"Sounds interesting~"

Percy glanced at the watch Tyson had given him for his birthday. "Oh shoot! I've got to go. It's was nice meeting you, Akeno."

"Ara ara~ It was all mine Percy-kun."

The son of Poseidon flashed her a smile and jogged off home.

The devil blushed and sighed. "Definitely someone I could have fun with~"

(Insert line break here.)

 **Chapter 9 is complete! Hope people like the introduction to Issei, Rias and etc.**

 **Remember to give out those ideas! I'm deciding the pairing after Chapter 11!**

 **I'm outta here,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	10. How to feel like a Stalker

**Hello Friends,**

 **Can I just say that none of you guys make this easy for me to decide. Serafall is being requested still, Xenovia is now being voted, a few are saying Sona, Rossweisse is still there and since I addressed Perseus III's review a lot of people are saying Grayfia. God it's difficult but I'm thinking of making it Percy/Grayfia/Serafall since those two are the most requested. You'll see my decision when Chapter 12 is posted.**

 **Perseus III: Percy's hair. Yes, his hair is raven colored. When he was in the Arena and with Cao Cao his hair turned red with his eyes. That's because he was tapping into his War powers unconsciously (except he managed to completely unlock the form with Cao Cao). In the bio of the story it says this story contains elements of Dragon Ball Super. If you've seen DBS, you'll know who's hair and eyes turn red and in which form ;)**

 **Also touching on the DBS elements point. Percy has accessed the form of a certain protagonist with the hair and eyes. There may or may not be an 'angel' of sorts who is associated with a certain western dragon (I've got an idea who to use as this 'angel' of sorts). Besides those, there may be one or two more elements from DBS. I don't know.**

 **We've cracked passed 10,000 views guys. Just wanted to let you guys know :D**

 **With those out of the way, commence Chapter 10**

(Insert line break here.)

Sunday rolled around pretty quickly for Percy. His first week at Kuoh Academy was an interesting one. He got ogled at by girls from a distance, glared at by most of the male students and offered some alone time by a certain bespectacled girl in his class. Percy shivered whenever he thought about it.

 _"Ha like you three are anything impressive!"_

 _"HEY LIKE YOU CAN TALK!" Matsuda shouted._

 _Aika smirked and fingered her glasses. "You aren't the only one who is able to 'scout'."_

 _The Perverted Trio gaped at the their classmate._

 _"NO WAY!" The three exclaimed._

 _Aika grinned. "I assure you, I'm much better than you at it too, 'Three Size Scouter'."_

 _"Prove it." Matsuda challenged._

 _She smirked again and rattled off her 'findings' with her glasses._

 _"Hmm, yes." She murmured. "I bet I can find someone more impres- no way..."_

 _Percy watched on from his seat behind Aika with a bored expression. Why did he have to be seated where the Perverted Trio and Aika were talking. He suddenly felt uncomfortable when Aika turned to him and gasped. What did he do?_

 _"Woah..." She muttered. "Larger than average..."_

 _Percy gave her a confused look while the Perverted Trio gaped at Aika and Percy._

 _"You can't say that the pretty boy is better?!" Issei almost shouted._

 _Aika stuck out her tongue at Issei and gave Percy a seducing look. The son of Poseidon looked at her concerned as she leaned back in her chair towards his desk._

 _"You're going to fall out of your chair." He said._

 _Aika winked and leaned over his desk and whispered to him. "I wouldn't mind as long as you can take care of me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Let me know if you want to have some 'fun'." She said as she scooted her chair back to her desk._

 _Percy knew what she meant when she said 'fun' and he was no desperate pervert (sorry Issei, Matsuda and Motohama). He picked up the book that they were meant to be reading, channelling his inner Annabeth and began to read it._

The son of Poseidon grimaced and picked up his cup of coffee from the table. Taking a sip, he observed his surroundings. He was currently in a local cafè at Kuoh Shopping Centre after he had just grabbed lunch.

He saw Issei and the fallen angel, Yuuma stroll pass whilst holding hands. She seemed to be giggling at whatever Issei had just said and dragged him into a clothing store. Percy felt for the guy, despite him being a pervert. The Sea Prince wondered how the brunette was going to survive this shopping spree it seemed she had dragged him upon.

He sighed, standing up. Percy gave a stretch and handed the waitress a tip for her kind services and strollled out of the cafè. Percy, surprisingly enough, saw Issei and Yuuma walk out the store with only two bags of clothing and a purple scrunchie on the girl's wrist.

Percy had to give it to the pervert. He didn't seem so bad while on a date but he could still feel a malicious intent from Yuuma towards him. He leaned against a wall as he watched them walk towards the exit. The fallen angel seemed to have felt something as she stopped moving. Percy saw Issei ask her what's wrong. Yuuma shook her head as she looked around the mall and her gaze landed on Percy.

The son of Poseidon raised a brow at her and she blushed at him. He looked away, giving her a side glance as he saw her shake head and walk out the shopping centre.

"That's interesting..." He murmured and followed the couple out of the shopping centre.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy regretted his decision to follow Issei and Yuuma. It made him feel like a stalker and the reminded him of Hades when he first heard the story of the God of the Underworld and his now wife, Persephone. Percy shivered at the thought.

He followed the two through an amusmamus park and oh boy was that fun. It was hard keeping track of them visually through the crowd, so he had to rely on his senses to follow their signatures.

Yuuma was easy enough being a fallen angel but Issei was a pain. That draconic energy he was exuding was practically unnoticeable. Sure, he could have just gone with tracking Yuuma's but he wanted to make sure Issei was with her. So he put in that extra mile of effort and kept track of him too.

He hated his life sometimes.

Percy was currently hidden behind a tree in the central park in Kuoh Town watching Issei and Yuuma. He noticed a small water fountain where Yuuma was dragging Issei to. He willed to vapour travel into the fountain where he kept him formed as water. It was a trick he taught himself in training.

"In commemoration of this first date, I'd like to ask you something." He heard Yuuma say.

"Sure. Alright." Issei said almost stuttering.

He felt a killing intent almost exploded from Yuuma when Issei said those words. "Would you die for me?"

"Umm what?" Percy heard Issei say nervously. "I think I heard you wrong."

Percy hoped he did too.

With a deeper and much more seductive tone, Yuuma spoke. "I said, would you die for me?"

The son of Poseidon heard a flutter of feathers as he exploded from the fountain, spraying water everywhere. He saw Yuuma in the sky with her black angel wings showing while she was now wearing a skimpy outfits that would blend in perfectly with strippers in a club. He also saw Issei with a terrified and perverted look on his face.

Yuuma seemed surprised to see Percy because she threw a purple spear of light at him. The son of Poseidon caught the light spear barely an inch away from his face.

The fallen angel's jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

The light weapon sizzled in Percy's hand but he ignored it, squeezing the spear. It shattered and disappeared. He smirked and withdrew Riptide from his pocket. "Issei."

"Huh?" The pervert asked dumbly.

"Run."

The brunette didn't question the sea-green eyes male, turning tail and running in the opposite direction.

Yuuma fumed at Percy. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE?!"

The Red Rider smirked again and uncapped Riptide. The pen transformed into the familiar three foot long celestial bronze sword that the Sea Prince favoured.

Another purple light spear formed in her hand. "You..." She finally noticed. "You're that guy from the shopping district."

Percy ignored her a twirled his sword, threateningly.

Yuuma sneered. "You think you can ignore me?"

The son of Poseidon stared at her, sword continuing to twirl.

She threw her light spear with a growl. Percy rolled out of the way and jumped at her. He swung his sword at the fallen angel but was blocked when she created a shield of light.

The shield blocked his sword for only a couple of seconds before it broke from his strength. Yuuma managed to get out of the way of the strike but felt her breath leave her when used the momentum of his missed strike and kicked her in the midsection, throwing her into a tree.

The Red Rider landed a few feet away from the raven haired fallen angel in a crouch. "Why are you trying to kill Issei Hyoudou?" He scowled, leveling Anaklusmos with her neck.

Yuuma looked up at Percy with fear and looked passed him to where Issei was previously and grinned. "KILL HIM, MITTLET!"

Percy turned away from her to see a blonde fallen angel appear through a magic circle and jab a light spear at him. Percy felt his body move on its own and shifted himself to the side, avoiding the potentially lethal attack as it was rammed into Yuuma's shoulder.

The raven haired fallen angel screamed in pain while Mittelt had a horrified look on her face. Percy took his opportunity, kicking the small blonde away and flipped away from his position in front of Yuuma.

Yuuma felt tears pool in her eyes and blood stream from where Mittelt had stabbed her. She let out a sob as she looked at the wound. It missed he bones and anything vital and it didn't go through the other side but it hurt like a bitch.

"Raynare!" Mittelt yelled and ran back over to her. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

" _Do I look okay to you?_ " She snarled as she dragged herself to her feet.

"I'm so sorry."

"Fuck off." Yuuma-Raynare growled at her associate.

Mittelt recoiled but stood guard in front the raven haired girl. With a light spear forming in her hand.

Percy watched the two stoically. That Yuuma girl's name is Raynare? Heh. The son of Poseidon raised his sword at the two fallen angels. "Are you going to answer my question now? Why are you trying to kill Issei Hyoudou?"

Raynare with tears streaming down her cheeks stepped forward.

"Raynare." Mittlet whispered with caution.

"Shut up, Mittelt." She growled and looked at Percy defiantly. "It's because he's a potential threat to us."

The Red Rider raised a brow and lowered Riptide slightly. "How so?"

Raynare grimaced from the wound. "We got word that he holds a powerful Sacred Gear and I was taking precautions."

Percy frowned and put on a thoughtful face. "I see..."

"Mittelt. Get us out of here now." She whispered harshly.

A white magic circle appeared from under the two fallen angels and they disappeared. Percy didn't try to stop them. Now he knew why Raynare was after Issei.

He sighed as he capped Riptide. "I hope Issei got away safely." He said as he vapour traveled back home.

(Insert line break here.)

Issei was running as fast as he could. Why did Yuuma have wings and how did that pretty boy, Percy appear from nowhere? He didn't have time to think as he neared the end of the park.

He slowed to a stop and turned back to where Percy and Yuuma was. He hoped Percy was okay despite being a pretty boy who took all the attention of the girls.

"Hmm? Raynare didn't kill you?"

Issei almost yelped when he saw a woman with long blue hair in a blazer-like top showing how well endowed she was and a matching miniskirt that reached her mid thighs. Balck wings like Yuuma's visible too.

 _'Ohhh those oppai look nice-no! We can't admire oppai now, she must be in league with Yuuma.'_

"What do you want?"

"To kill you of course." A yellow light spear materialised in her hand and shot forward, stabbing through Issei's stomach. "If you want to blame someone for your death, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in your body."

The lady ripped out the spear and Issei dropped to the ground with a grunt. He looked to where the lady with wings was. She was gone and Issei looked up at the evening sky as he took shuddering breaths.

He just wished he could of lost his virginity and touched oppai before he died.

A paper with a red symbol swept from his pocket to the ground next to him and glowed red. A young lady with crimson red hair, the color of blood appeared wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"So you have called for me?" She said as she looked as Issei's dying form with a sad expression. "You will not die here today. You're desire to live will be given to you."

The young lady withdrew eight white chess pieces from her pocket and placed them on Issei's chest. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, ressurect you back to the soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!" She chanted as the chess pieces were absorbed into his body. A crimson glow pulsed from him.

"From now on you shall live for me, Issei Hyoudou." Rias Gremory said as she took the brunette home.

(Insert line break here.)

 **WHOOOO That was fun to write. Hope it's fun to read for everyone.**

 **Don't forget to suggest/vote/whatever. Leave an opinion if I should do a double pairing for our boy, Percy.**

 **Bye bye for now,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	11. A Night Time Stroll

**Hiyo People,**

 **Back again, once again. This time with number 11. Huge thanks for the support you guys because we have cracked over 210 followers! Let's not forget those 170 favorites and 63 reviews!**

 **Thank you guys :)**

 **MaskedRiderEnzo: Migatte no Gokui ;) [That's all I'll say]**

 **Bisaster: As for Grayfia and Serafall being a little old for Percy (and Grayfia being married). People pair him with Artemis in stories and she is much much much older than those two. Sure she's a Goddess but still the fact is there. Grayfia being married; simple solution, have Sirzechs be married to someone else (dunno who, probs an OC but I haven't decided yet). You get what I mean?**

 **Last chapter before I make a final decision people!**

 **Just saying, it's coming down to Grayfia, Serafall, Rossweisse and Xenovia. I'm close to just saying "Fuck this, I'll give him a mini harem with these girls." I'll let people know next chapter though.**

 **(Note! If Xenovia and/or Rossweisse get chosen, they will not be apart of Rias' peerage.)**

 **Chapter 11, commence.**

(Insert line break here.)

When Percy walked into school on Monday, he felt a significant change in Issei's aura. For one, it had increased and two, it felt like a devil. Did Issei get taken in by a peerage yesterday after what had occurred? Percy didn't know but he was determined to find out.

The bell for class rang and Percy stepped into the classroom, seeing Issei talking to Matsuda and Motohama in hushed tones. The brunette seemed to be trying to convince the two perverts of something but from the looks on their faces, it didn't look like he was convincing anyone. Percy saw Issei pull his phone from his pocket, muttering incoherent words as he tried looking for something on it.

Issei seemed a bit depressed when he couldn't find what he was looking for and sat down. Percy slid into his seat beside Issei quietly. Issei turned his head slightly at Percy in acknowledgement and turned back to his friends.

The brunette seemed to remember something because he turned straight back to Percy with wide eyes and grabbed the raven haired boy by the collar. "You were there!"

Percy looked at him uninterested. "I was where?"

"The park a-and the fountain!"

Percy gripped Issei's hands and pried him off his shirt. "I don't know what you mean."

Issei gave Percy an irritated look. "Don't bullshit me!"

"You're causing a scene, Issei."

Sure enough, everyone in the class including the teacher was watching the interaction with interest.

"Tch..." Issei clicked his tongue and sat down. "We'll talk about his later." He demanded.

Percy thought that was amusing.

"If you want."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy met Issei at the front gates of Kuoh Academy at the end of the day. The brunette seemed irritated and deep in thought. Percy gave him a tap on the shoulder, shocking him out of his day dream.

"Percy!"

The raven haired teen covered his ears. "There's no need to shout."

"Sorry." Issei said sheepishly. "I need to talk to you about yesterday."

Percy cleared his throat and looked around. He noticed a blonde haired male watching the two of them, or at least Issei, with interest. The Sea Prince slung an arm over Issei's shoulder and led him out of the school. "Why don't we catch some food at the food district?"

Issei gave Percy a confused look but backpedaled when he saw the warning look on Percy's face. _Not here,_ it said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Percy sat across from Issei in a burger joint. He studied the bruette, who was picking at his food. The son of Poseidon noticed how distressed Hyoudou was. "Yesterday." Percy began.

Issei looked up at Percy with a serious face. "What happened yesterday?"

Percy took a bite of his burger. "You got attacked by your date, Yuuma."

Issei scowled. "Yeah but I got stabbed by this other lady with black wings

Percy looked at Issei with surprise. "There were more than two of them?"

"More than two? There was Yuuma and that blue haired lady."

"I didn't see someone with blue hair. There was a blonde and Yuu- I mean Raynare."

"Raynare?"

"Yeah." Percy took a sip of his drink. "Yuuma's real name is Raynare."

"I think... that blue haired lady with the large oppai said something about the name Raynare..."

"..."

"What?"

"Really? You're thinking about breasts at a time like this?"

"Come on! Oppai are life!"

Percy facepalmed. "What type of idiot told you that?"

"Hey!"

"Anywho." Percy changed the subject. "You said that lady stabbed you?"

Issei nodded.

"Can you hold your hand out for a moment?"

Issei gave Percy a suspicious look but complied.

The Red Rider placed his index finger onto the palm the brunette's hand. He closed his eyes and focused. He felt eight pieces in Issei. _Evil Pieces_ he concluded. Percy put his sole focus into these eight pieces. He wanted to know who these connecting Issei to and he recognised it.

Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory must of found Issei when he dying and reincarnated him into a devil under her servitude. Percy didn't know whether to feel grateful to the crimson haired girl for saving Issei or to drop a tonne of water on her for making Issei her servant.

Percy withdrew his finger from Issei's palm with a frown. "Do you believe in the supernatural or myths, Issei?"

"Eh?"

Percy sighed. "Do you believe in God and all that?"

"Well I suppose so. I mean, I don't really have a reason not to."

Percy gave Issei a sad smile. He didn't know Issei was going to react to being a devil but he hoped it doesn't back to bite him in the ass. "You've been reincarnated into a devil."

"A devil?" The pervert choked.

Percy sighed again and slid out of the booth they were occupying. "Come on. I'll explain on the way home."

(Insert line break here.)

"God is real?"

"Yep."

"The Underworld is real?"

"Correct."

"And _I_ am a devil?"

"Got it in one."

Issei stopped in his steps and held his chest. "This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah I know." Percy replied with sympathy. "It was for me too."

"Hey, Percy."

"Yes?"

Issei stopped walking and crossed his arms. "When did you find out about all of this stuff you're telling me now?"

Percy turned to him with a stoic look. He contemplated telling him when he was twelve and found out about the Gods or nine months ago when he met Red. Either way it wasn't lying. He did find out about the Greek Gods when five years ago but the previous July he was told about the Biblical factions and whatnot being actually a thing.

He got a distant look in his eyes when he remembered what Chiron told him at Camp Half-Blood when he first arrived.

 _"Wait." Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."_

 _"Well, now." Chiron said. "God - capital **G** , God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."_

 _"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about -"_

 _"Ah gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavours: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."_

 _"Smaller!"_

 _"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."_

Percy's face formed into a thinking one when Issei stared at him. "Percy?"

The raven haired teen shook his head and looked at Issei in a series of blinks. "Oh, ah, since last July. Nine months ago."

Issei nodded his head. So Percy was fairly new to it too, he assumed.

Percy decided that next time he saw Chiron and the gods, that he would ask them why they didn't tell him and the other demigods about other mythologies and the Bible. Though, he could suspect that they did it to keep them safe and out of conflict from whatever was happening with what was happening. Like the Great War of the Biblical factions.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Percy started as he continued walking.

"Wait up!"

(Insert line break here.)

Percy and Issei walked into the suburban area of Kuoh Town without any problems. The street lamps overhead casting a shadow behind them.

"Do you like oppai?"

"What?"

Issei flushed and slowed his walk. "Sorry. I'm just curious."

Percy sighed, falling into step with the brunette. "I'm not a pervert, Issei but I am a teenage male. I do appreciate the female body but only from afar, but I'm more of a personality kind of guy."

Issei nodded slowly processing Percy's words. He felt drops of rain start to fall into him when he looked at Percy. "Have you ever been in love?"

Percy stayed silent. The rain slowly started to get heavier. "At one point." He said. "I thought I was but it turned out to be more of a familial feeling instead."

The devil had an uncharacteristically stoic look on his face. "I thought... Yumma." He said barely above a whisper.

The Sea Prince patted his shoulder in comfort. "It's okay, dude. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks -"

Percy's grip on Issei's shoulder tightened and pulled him away behind him as he jumped away. A yellow light spear pierced the ground where the two teens were previously standing.

"Oh ho! It looks like I missed."

Percy and Issei looked up to see a man in a trench coat and fedora balancing on top of a street lamp. The teens immediately noticed the familiar black wings sprouting from his back.

Another light spear formed in his hand. "I won't miss this time." He said as he threw it at the demigod and devil duo.

Percy raised his index finger, pointing it at the spear. The rain heaved into a downpour and the light weapon shattered in midair. "You're going to need to do better than that."

The fallen angel looked shocked at what the son of Poseidon did. Sneering, he created another one.

"Perc-" Issei began but was cut off when a crimson red circle appeared off to the right and shines brightly unveiling a voluptuous red head in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

Issei's and the fallen angel's attention turned to the red head. Issei ogled while the fallen angel scowled.

"That crimson hair... You must be a woman from the House of Gremory." He concluded.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you're trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back." She said with a hint killing intent.

Issei blinked. Rias Gremory. Was she a devil? He felt something in him that connecting him to her.

"...Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So that means this town is apart of your territory then. What of the other boy?"

Rias Gremory raised an elegant brow at the man. "The other boy?"

"Yes. The other boy." He pointed to where Percy was but was surprised to see that the Red Rider had disappeared. "Where-?"

Issei looked to where Percy was to see that the raven haired demigod had indeed disappeared. How did he sneak away without anyone noticing?

Rias raised a hand and gently wiped her eyes of the rain, that had now eased up into a drizzle. "There was another boy here with my little kouhai? Interesting."

"The light spear in the fallen angel's hand dispersed. "I'd recommend not leaving your servant to roam around on the loose. Someone may accidentally slay him"

The crimson haired devil smirked at him. "Thanks for the advice but next time you attempt to slay what's mine, I won't hold back.

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek and I hope that we won't meet again."

Dohnaseek spread his black wings, lifting himself off the lamp post. He tipped his hat to Rias and Issei and flew off into the sky.

As the two devils watched the fallen angel fly off, the clouds overhead boomed with thunder and the rain heaved into a heavier downpour than before Rias appeared. Suddenly, a strike of lightning hit Dohnaseek, disintegrating him upon impact.

The brunette and red head's jaws dropped in surprise. How the fu-?

(Insert line break here.)

When Percy saw the magic circle appear and the attention of Dohnaseek and Issei turn to it, he transmitted onto a nearby roof. It was a quicker way of teleportation that focused on his Ki rather than his birth powers. Making sure to keep himself unseen, he watched the exchange of Rias Gremory and Dohnaseek in silence.

A frowned when watched Rias let the man leave. He let those two fallen angels, Raynare and Mittelt leave and he saw now how that was a mistake.

Scowling, Percy forced the storm into a downpour heavier than previously. Thunder boomed over him as he watched Dohnaseek fly off.

Percy sneered, which was very rare for him to do, and blinked. A flash of lighting strikes the fallen angel, disintegrating him.

 _I won't make the same mistake twice._

Percy turned his attention back to the devils to see their dumbfounded faces. He watched Rias shake herself out of her shock first and mutter something to Issei. He nodded dumbly and the two disappeared in a glitter of red through a magic circle.

The son of Poseidon sighed deeply, leaning heavily onto the roof tiles. He wasn't exhausted from using his weather powers but rather feeling slightly sick about killing that fallen angel without remorse. Monsters were one thing but this something completely new to him.

A bitter smile came over Percy's face when he felt droplets of water hit his face. "Looks like I'll be getting a call from Rias Gremory tomorrow."

With a sigh, Percy Jackson transmitted himself home.

(Insert line break here.)

 **Yay chapter 11 is done. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I want Percy and Issei to form like a brotherly like friendship. That's why I put that little snippet of interaction between the two about Raynare/Yuuma. I can guess that you guys know who Percy was referring to when talking about love.**

 **Last chance at votes and suggestions!**

 **Till you read again,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	12. Rias gets Trigger-Happy

**Hi All,**

 **The votes/suggestions are in and it was a close one. Here were the results:**

 **Serafall - 10**

 **Xenovia - 9**

 **Grayfia - 8**

 **Rossweisse - 10**

 **It was close but Rossweisse and Serafall got the most votes and I don't remember there being a Percy/Rossweisse pairing but I know there is an implied one for Percy/Serafall. In my personal opinion, I think Xenovia would work best but the readers have spoken! The Virgin Valkyrie and the Milky Magical Girl are the winners. Lol.**

 **Ok, this is what I'm going to do because of the draw. I would like you guys to vote between Rossweisse and Serafall, please. Becuase I have ultimately decided to a single pairing for Percy and I think it would work best for me writing it. I will give the results in chappie 13 and you'll see it in the summary for this story. Thanks guys :)**

 **Onto Chapter 12!**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy groaned as he slapped the alarm of clock the next morning. Has he mentioned that he really hated school? The son of Poseidon rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He curled up into a ball and rolled back and forth, loosening his back muscles and spine.

As he continued stetching, Percy thought about the previous day. The fallen angels want to kill Issei and he's now a devil under the service of Rias Gremory. He also still has that draconic feeling to him and Percy suspected that it may be a Sacred Gear.

The Red Rider rolled onto his back and started to do sit-ups. Rias was still unaware of him being aware of the supernatural as far as he knew but Issei could very well of told her last night and Percy was expecting a call from her.

Percy climbed to his feet and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Red." Percy replied as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. Wait...

The teen turned back to Red with a surprised look. "What are you doing here?"

The Apocalypse Dragon was at the the dining room table, reading the newspaper and his feet kicked up onto the table. "Roaming around the Dimensional Gap can be a little boring, you know, despite doing awesome tricks. You should join me sometime."

Percy felt himself sweat drop. "So you're bored?"

"Ehh kinda."

"Why are you here then? What about the other horsemen?"

"Two reasons. One: I'm checking up on you because you're new and all. Two: I don't know where the others are." He said as he summoned a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Please don't smoke in the house and I thought you knew all and could see all?"

Red rolled his eyes and opened a small portal next his hand and he flicked some gathering ash through it. "Better?"

"I suppose." Percy grumbled as he poured his cereal and milk into the bowl and began to eat.

"Anyway." Red began and blew smoke through the portal. "I know I said that when we first met but things can still elude me. Isn't that something that bratty sun god of yours said about being able to see all?"

"Several years ago, yeah."

"Exactly and it doesn't help I suppose that they have learnt, just as you have, to hide their presence from even me."

Red flicked his cigarette into Percy's bin and closed the portal. "You don't need to worry yourself about them, kid."

Percy grimaced as he placed his empty bowl into the sink. "I have a feeling your making a mistake. Call it a gut feeling."

Red shrugged. "Perhaps and it's questionable what they're doing. It's also questionable what Ophis is doing too because she hasn't tried fighting in quite some time now."

"Is something big is going to happen?"

"Maybe, I dunno."

Red discreetly sent a bullet of energy at Percy, in which the son of Poseidon caught it and crushed it without looking.

"Ahh, I see you are still trying to learn _that_ hmm?"

"Of course." Percy said, turning to Red.

"You know that it isn't possible for a mortal to achieve that right?"

"That's not what _she_ said. She said that it just hasn't been done by a mortal before and no god has been able to completely achieve it either. Including you and Ophis."

Red scowled as he tossed the newspaper onto the table. "She is the only one able to use it and only the primordials have tried and still haven't learnt it properly."

"I know."

"Then why bother?"

Percy raised a hand. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Red glared at Percy, which the latter didn't falter under. "Fine but consider giving up on it. I know your theory is because you have your battle instincts from ADHD and that you're her descendant that you can learn it but... whatever. I don't even care anymore."

"Right..."

"Hurry up by the way. School starts in thirty minutes." The Dragon-God said and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Damn dragon."

(Insert line break here.)

Just as Percy predicted, he got called to see Rias Gremory after class.

 _"Kyaa! It's Kiba-san!"_

 _"Date me please!"_

 _"Sorry ladies, but I have other business today." Kiba Yuuto said as he stepped into the classroom. "Is there a Percy Jackson here?"_

 _Percy lazily raised his hand in answer._

 _"Buchou would like to see you."_

 _"Buchou?"_

 _"Oh." Kiba chuckled. "You're new, can't forget that. I mean Rias Gremory."_

 _Percy sighed and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Lead the way."_

And that led to Percy walking into the old school building and following Kiba up the steps to the office. Kiba opened the door, allowing Percy to step into the room. It had a a very Victorian-style to it. A coffee table with two sofas sat opposite sides to it were in the centre and a desk sat at the back of the room, overlooking everything.

"Please take a seat. Buchou will be out shortly."

Percy slumped onto the sofa and turned to the person next to him. "I almost wondered why you weren't in class, Issei."

The perverted brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Buchou wanted me here for the day, so I was excused from our lessons."

"Lucky." The son of Poseidon grumbled, slumping further into his seat.

"Buchou is in the shower by the way." Issei pointed out, indicating to the shower in thecorner of the room.

"The Hades? Why is there a shower in here?"

"I don't know but it's awesome." Issei grinned almost hopping in his seat.

"Pervert."

Percy looked up to see the same girl that he saw when he watched Issei get asked out by Raynare. "Hey. Aren't you that first year that people say is the school 'mascot'?"

The white haired girl looked up at Percy, meeting his gaze as she munched on her sweets. She flinched back slightly and turned away. "Yes. My name is Koneko Toujou. Pleased to meet you Percy-senpai."

The blonde haired boy coughed slightly catching Percy's attention. "I'm Kiba Yuuto. A pleasure, Percy-san."

"Yeah, same here." Percy answered half-heartedly. He really didn't want to be here.

"Oooh Percy-kun!"

He felt arms drape over his shoulders from behind and a head pop up next to his.

"Akeno."

The raven haired girl giggled and poked his cheek. "Glad to see you here."

"Please get off me."

Akeno pouted but complied. "Are you done yet, Buchou?"

"Yes, Akeno. Could you pass me my clothes please?"

The [Queen] handed her [King] the clothes over the shower curtain and the red head stepped out after changing.

"Jackson-san."

"Rias Gremory."

The devil raised a brow at the demigod in mock surprise. "You've heard of me?"

"Should I not of?"

Rias smirked and glided over to her desk, sitting down into the chair. "Some things have happened recently and you've been apart of them. That's atleaat what I have heard from Issei."

Percy sent a scathing look at the pervert. _I'll get you for this_ it said.

"Have I?" Percy turned back to Rias calmly. If she wanted to play a game, then a game they will play.

The Gremory heiress smiled. "I want to know who you are, Percy Jackson. I've been told by Koneko that you sensed her last week and that you also helped Issei on two occasions. One of them was last night. So I will ask you again. Who are you, Percy Jackson?"

Percy stood up from the sofa and walked over to the desk, standing opposite of Rias. Her servants, besides Issei, tensed up ready for a fight. "My question is, why didn't you help Issei earlier?"

Rias frowned, looking over at Issei then back to Percy. "I couldn't. They weren't technically doing anything wrong until they tried to kill Issei. If I did something earlier, if could've sparked another Great War."

The son of Poseidon grunted. "Fine. I guess that's a good enough reason and I'm grateful that you received him."

The devil smiled kindly at him and laced her fingers together on the table. "I have answered your question, now please answer mine."

The Red Rider crossed his arms, turning sidewards so he could see everyone. "I fail to see why I should tell you."

Rias' eyes narrowed. "Because I want to know if I have a potentially dangerous person in my territory."

Percy craned his neck to her. "I am a dangerous person. That's what I am, to my enemies. I don't believe you are mine, Rias."

"Kiba."

The blonde surged forward, a sword summoned into his hand and swung it at Percy but was deflected away when Percy's sword met it. Percy held his sword and twirled it at Kiba with narrowed eyes.

"How did you move so fast?" Kiba questioned with astonishment.

"Instincts. Something I grew up with."

Rias' stood up from her desk and rounded on Percy with a dangerous look. A dark red glow emitted from her body. "Tell me who you are, Percy."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Issei interjected jumping between Rias and Percy. "Do we need to fight?"

"As long as he proves he isn't a threat, then yes. We will fight."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Percy raised a brow, capping Riptide. "I'm not cocky or arrogant but I don't think that's a good idea."

Akeno stepped in next to Rias. "Don't be rash, Rias. We don't need to fight."

Rias raised a palm at Percy and launched a beam of destruction at him, ignoring Akeno. The attack disappeared when it hit and Percy was no where to be seen.

"Y-you just-!" Issei stuttered staring at where Percy was.

"You lack control."

The Gremory peerage rounded to where the voice spoke to see Percy standing behind Rias and Akeno with the attack compacted into a sphere as he held it in his hand. A white aura shined around him as he looked at the red head with an unimpressed look.

"I know you treat your peerage as family, Rias but you didn't need to attack. Then again, I can see where you're coming from. An unknown person who won't tell you who they are and you're just taking measures to assure safety to those you care about and the citizens of this town." Percy said, still holding the sphere of destruction in his hand.

"If you know that, then why won't you tell me who you are."

"I wanted to know exactly who I was dealing with."

"What?"

Percy sighed and flicked his fingers, the sphere dissipating into nothingness and his aura disappearing. "I wanted to see if you Gremorys really were the compassionate type and you proved that. Perhaps a little trigger happily but still."

"Okay... So what now?"

Percy smiled at Rias and nodded his head in respect. "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod."

"A DEMIGOD?!" She yelled.

"The son of Poseidon to be exact."

Rias held a hand to her chest as she started hyperventilating. Akeno summoned a paper bag, handing it to her. The devil started to breathe into it.

"You're a demigod?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Cool! What's it like having a god as a parent?"

"It's difficult sometimes."

"You said that your father is Poseidon. Does that mean you can control water?"

"Well yes-"

"Can you-ahhh!"

Koneko gripped onto Issei's ear and twisted it. "Shut it, pervert."

"Ow ow ow!"

"A demigod? That's new." Kiba commented.

Percy crossed his arms and turned to Rias who had just gotten her breathing under control.

"What's a demigod from the Greek pantheon doing here?" She croaked.

"School."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so I told you who I am and why I'm here. So can I go now?"

"Wait!" Akeno said and leaned towards Rias' ear and whispered something.

The red head nodded and smiled at her [Queen]. She turned back to Percy. "I would like to extend a spot in this club for you, Percy."

"I'd have to decline. It's not that I don't want to but rather that this club isn't where I belong."

The devil tapped her chin with her finger. "I see. Well, a spot is always open for you here, Percy."

"Thank you and if you need help with something just call."

"I'll keep it in mind." She nodded.

Percy swung his bag over his shoulder, waving good bye and left the office and building. Rias stepped over to the window, watching Percy leave.

"I feel as if he's going to a big factor in this school and our lives."

Akeno, Issei, Kiba and Koneko watched their [King] silently.

"Akeno, please contact Sona and tell her of this."

"Yes, Buchou."

"The rest of you are free to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow more about being a devil Issei."

"Tits-I mean, yes ma'am!" Issei answered with a grin.

Koneko turned to Issei with a stoic face. "Pervert."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy stepped into his apartment with a heavy sigh. By the gods was that annoying. The raven teen tossed his bag into the corner and dropped onto the lounge. He felt mentally exhausted. His eyes started to droop heavily as he began to doze off but was woken up with a loud,

"PERCY!"

The son of Poseidon leaped off the lounge, uncapping Riptide.

"Behind you, Kelp head."

Percy turned to see an Iris Message from his cousin, Thalia. "Oh hey, Pinecone face."

The Lieutenant grinned at her cousin. "You tired there?"

"Just a little."

The daughter of Zeus shook her head. "Anyway, we need you here, Percy."

"Why? For what?"

Thalia gave her cousin a serious look. "Dad is negotiating treaties with someone, I don't know who, but he wants all demigods to be here for it."

"I'm probably going to get in trouble from Kaichou tomorrow but what the heck? I'll be there in on Olympus in an hour."

"Wait - how are you going to"

"Bye, Pinecone face!" Percy grinned as he swiped through the IM.

Percy capped Riptide and smiled tiredly. "Today has been shit." He decided as he left to get changed for a visit to Olympus.

(Insert line break here.)

 **Done and dusted. A fair bit has happened in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it because I'm starting to expand things out of canon a little bit and I'm nervous about how I wrote it and what I did in it but sometimes you got to risk the biscuit.**

 **I made Rias a little OOC with this but I can see her trying to defend her group if she she sees a potential enemy that's not willing to co-operate. Ya know? This is a fanfiction after all.**

 **Don't forget. Serafall or Rossweisse, next chapter will reveal who wins.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	13. The Olympian-Asgardian Treaty

**Oh Hello There!**

 **The votes are in and here are the results!**

 **Serafall: 25**

 **Rossweisse: 29**

 **The Virgin Valkyrie is your winner, my friends! It was close but we have a winner.**

 **Thank you everyone for voting and I wasn't expecting such a swarm of votes. I'm happy to see people contributing to the story. Thank you again.**

 **To the new chapter!**

(Insert line break here.)

The son of Poseidon transmitted to a back alleyway in Manhattan, about three blocks away from the Empire State Building. He walked out onto the open footpath and into the sea of pedestrians, going with the crowd towards the tallest building in New York.

Percy through the doors, feeling a sudden wave of nostalgia for when he first stepped in when he was twelve to hand the Master Bolt back to Zeus. He walked passed the receptionist who looked up. He grunted and tossed Percy the card key to the six hundredth floor. The Sea Prince nodded his head in thanks and inserted the key card into the security slot after the doors closed behind him. The familiar red button with _600_ written on it appeared and he pressed it.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot with impatience. Damn his ADHD sometimes. He listened idly to the music that was playing. After seemed like hours, the elevator bell _dinged_ and the doors slid open to the home of the Olympians. It looked much different to what it originally looked like before the second Titan War.

"Annabeth's done a good job." He commented with awe.

He stepped out the elevator and walked down the new main plaza walkway, where nymphs were selling ambrosia on a stick and other treats. Percy smiled and kindly turned down any offers he was given. He saw a few minor gods stroll pass and give him a nod. Percy did the same in return.

The Sea Prince stopped where the middle fountain was looked up to the newly constructed throne room that was slightly elevated in the distance. It was still elegant in structure but looked more sturdy and emphasized 'power'. Annabeth really had done a good job.

Percy walked up the steps that led up to the throne room. There had to be hundreds of thembut he didn't mind. It gave him more time to enjoy the scenery with some freedom. He saw the home palaces of the gods off to the side in a closed off area, which made sense if they wanted privacy.

He first saw his father's palace. A stone grey color with coral green edges to it. He thought he could see moving waves visible on the stone, but maybe that was just him. He also saw Zeus and Hera's. An elegant white with two statues on either side of the front gate. A replica of Zeus' Master Bolt and two rings in a Z-stance on the slab of marble it was on. Marriage rings, Percy concluded. Made sense since Hera is the Goddess of Marriage.

He also saw Apollo's blinding gold one, which glinted in the sun light and Artemis' silver one, that Percy would guess, would glow in the night. He idly noticed Athena's grey palace and Ares' red one. Aphrodite's pink home, that Percy could smell the perfume from even the this far away, Hephaestus' mechanical looking residence, Demeter's home that was a forest green color. Percy could go on looking at each one but he was at the doors to the throne room now.

Percy looked up at the giant doors and saw engravings of each Olympian God's symbol. Master Bolt, Trident, etc. He shrugged and put each hand on the doors and pushed the them open with little effort. They slid open to reveal the gods in their thrones of power, every other god in the Greco-Roman pantheon, the hunters of Artemis and the half-bloods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

"My son!" Poseidon bellowed as he got up from his throne and shrunk down to the size of a human. He pulled Percy into a crushing hug which Percy returned. "How are you, my boy?"

Percy pulled back from his father with a smile. "Good. Very good, actually."

Poseidon grinned, his tanned face gleaming. "Glad to hear it."

"Percy!"

Said teen looked over his father's shoulder to see his friends running over to him, where he got glomped when they reached him. Poseidon roared with laughter when he saw his son get swarmed.

Each of his friends pulled back, with a grin. Even Clarisse was smirking a bit.

"You look different." Annabeth was the first to comment. She looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"Now that you say it." Poseidon stepped in. "You do look different. More _godly_."

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Come on now. I haven't changed that much."

"It's been nine months, Prissy." Clarisse said, crossing her arms.

Percy shrugged.

"How's Japan?"

"Japan?" Poseidon looked at Percy confused.

 _Shit._ Percy thought as began to sweat slightly.

"Yeah. Japan, Uncle Poseidon. That's where Percy's been for the last nine months. Shouldn't you know? You sent him there." Thalia chipped in.

The Sea God gave each of the demigods a confused look that settled on his son. "I didn't send Percy to Japan. I didn't even know he left the country or New York for the matter of fact."

"...Percy."

The Red Rider twitched slightly and looked at Piper nervously.

"Who told you to go to Japan?" She demanded.

Percy felt the charmspeak laced in her words but he didn't react to it. He licked his lips slightly to make make up some excuse on the fly but was saved by the King of the Olympians.

"Attention!" Zeus bellowed.

Everyone turned their attention to the Sky God. "Now, I mentioned when asked everyone here that I was in the middle of making a treaty. But I did not elaborate on who I was negotiating with."

Whispers broke out from everyone in the room besides Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hera. The Sky God cleared his throat and everyone hushed themselves again.

"The Norse. The Gods of the North, led by their all-father Odin. That is who I have been talking with about this treaty with and we have been invited to Asgard to find finalise these negotiations."

"Lord Zeus?"

"What is it, daughter of Pluto?"

Hazel gulped as she looked up the king of Olympus. "You've never told us about the Norse gods being real." She gathered her wits and got bolder with talking to her Greek uncle. "It's one thing keeping Greeks and Romans apart but the Norse?"

Jason stepped up next to his cousin at looked at his father dead in the eye. "Are there other pantheons out there?"

Zeus exchanged looks with his siblings and turned back to his Roman son. "Yes. Just about every other pantheon that has been recorded down through mortal history is real."

Shouts were heard when the campers and even the hunters made their thoughts heard. Percy watched on with a stoic expression as he heard Annabeth talking furiously with Thalia.

"It makes sense."

Everyone fell silent at the son of Poseidon's words.

He stepped forward calmly and turned back to the demigods and hunters. All the gods looked at him expressionless.

"I mean, if the Greek and Roman gods are real, why can't other pantheons be? It would be quite hypocritical if we say they don't extise but we do."

The campers and hunters looked at Percy with astonished expressions.

"Wow, Percy." Annabeth said. "That was really wise of you."

"Indeed." Athena said from her throne as she looked down at her rival's son.

Percy grinned back up at the Wisdom Goddess which he got a roll of eyes in reply.

Zeus banged his symbol of power on the throne room floor, sparks crackled at each hit. "I say we are ready to leave." He looked up at the open ceiling above them. "You can do it now, Heimdall."

A beam of rainbow shot down from above them and engulfed everyone. As the beam thinned out and extinguished it revealed no one in the throne room of Olympus.

(Insert line break here.)

Screams were heard when the Greco-Roman pantheon appeared on the edge of the Bifröst in Asgard. The rainbow bridge leading over to the golden City of the Norse gods.

The screams from the young demigods ceased when they saw that they were okay from the sudden transportation.

"They're a noisy bunch aren't they?" A man said.

An elbow hit the man in the ribs. "Be nice, Odin."

Odin rubbed his ribs and grumbled. "Yes, dear." The All-Father turned to his guests with a widespread grin. "Ahh, Zeus. Welcome."

Odin appeared as an old man with long white hair that reached his mid-back and a beard just as long. The iconic eye patch covering his right eye, with a gold crown on his head that contained a black band wrapped around it and was decorated with rubies and sapphires.

"Odin. It has been quite awhile that we have talked face to face." Zeus exclaimed holding out a hand.

The All-Father grasped his Greek counterpart's hand. "Yes, it has. Those Iris Messages of yours are good but in person is better."

The Norse God turned to the other Olympian Gods. "Poseidon, Hades, you both are looking good. Hera, looking ravishing as ever." A perverted smile came over his face.

 _By the Gods, we have Issei in God-form now._ Percy thought as he watched on.

The woman standing beside Odin grasped his ear and twisted it, pulling him back. "Now, sweetheart, what did I say about trying to flirt."

Odin looked back at his wife with a innocent look. "I wasn't doing anything, Frigg."

An expectant look was sent at her husband which reeled him in. "Sorry."

"Better." She decided, letting him go.

He cleared his throat and spread his arms to his guests. "Welcome to Asgard! Come, we shall talk in the throne room."

(Insert line break here.)

The throne room was golden to put into simple terms. Golden walls, roof, floor and two golden thrones. Odin and Frigg's thrones. Percy could see his own reflection almost everywhere he went.

He followed the demigod pack which were led over to the side with the the gods besides the big three and Hera. Across from where they were stationed, Percy saw the gods of Asgard and a bunch of women in identical battle-wear. The hunters seemed very interested in them.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder as he kept watching them.

"Percy."

"Chiron?"

The old centaur was in his motorised wheelchair and looked as normal as ever in his tweed jacket that smelled like coffee. "What's been happening, my boy?"

Percy shrugged at his old mentor and turned his attention to two of the Norse gods who had stepped forward on either of Odin and Frigg. One with blonde hair who was quite handsome in looks with a smile and the other with long white hair, an ugly look was on his face but was handsome nonetheless. "Nothing, really. Just been going to school and whatnot."

"That's good, Percy. Any monster attacks?"

"The odd few. Nothing I couldn't handle." He said while he thought of Red's training. Damn that dragon.

Chiron stroked his beard, nodding. "If you say so."

"Don't worry about it, Chiron." Percy assured.

Percy kept looking at the gods in the middle of the hall. He noticed that his father, uncles and aunt were no longer in their more common clothes but rather in Greek-styled armour. The Norse gods were the same in their armour.

"Today, I'd like to recoginise this day as a step forward in Asgardian life." The All-Father began.

"Just as I would like to identify today as one to remember in the Greco-Roman pantheon." Zeus continued.

"Zeus. God of the Sky and King of Olympus, I would like to gift this to your family to recognise on behalf of the Olympian-Asgardian treaty." Odin bellowed, waving his hand.

A staff about six feet tall materialised, floating in front of him. It was golden with a bulb like top, encrusted with rubies, sapphires and emeralds. A groove was seen near the top of the the staff as a point topped it off.

 _They really like gold._ Percy almost said out loud.

The staff floated into outstretched hands of Zeus, where he took it graciously. "I give my thanks, Lord Odin." The Olympian king said and handed the gift to his wife, who held it proudly.

"Odin. The All-Father and King of Asgard, I gift you and your people upon recognition of the Olympian-Asgardian treaty." Zeus addressed as lightning danced along his fingers.

The lightning sparked off his hands, unveiling a silver sword. It was about four feet in length and read _Olympus to Asgard_ down the side of the blade. The handle had an opal on the end of the pure leather grip.

"I graciously accept your gift, Lord Zeus." Odin said taking the sword by the handle as it glowed softly upon his touch.

The Norse king carefully handed his wife the weapon who also held it head raised.

The two kings held out their right hand, grasping the other tightly. A blue glow came from Zeus, while a white one came from Odin. A green glow surrounded their grasped hands, signifying the completion of the treaty.

Odin was the first to grin. "It has been complete! The treaty is now in effect!"

"From this day, Olympus and Asgard combined!" Zeus followed up.

A booming applause came from both sides as hollering erupted from Hermes and Apollo, along with Connor and Travis Stoll. Percy clapped with everyone, a smile gracing his face.

"I propose some entertainment, father." The man with blonde hair beside Frigg offered with a grin.

"Hmm, yes. That seems good. How about it, Zeus?"

The Sky God tilted his head slightly. "In what way?"

The All-Father grinned and offered his son to step forward, who seemed eager himself complied. "A fight, of course."

Zeus rumbled slightly, his stormy eyes dancing with amusement. "I believe Thor is willing to put himself in this?"

"Definitely, you young whippersnapper."

A grunt came from Zeus, which Percy identified as a chuckle. "Why don't you decide who you would like to fight, Thor." The king stepped aside to allow Thor to get a look at the gods of Olympus.

The god of Thunder hummed, turning back to Zeus. "Milord, I decided that I would like to fight the demigod that stood against Kronos in your war a couple years back."

 _SHIT!_

"JACKSON!" Zeus bellowed.

 _DAMN ZEUS! DAMN ODIN! DAMN THOR!_

"Wait, father!" Thalia interjected, stepping forward. "I don't know if having Percy fight Thor is a good idea. I mean, I don't think Percy would like to-"

"It's fine, Thalia." Percy interrupted walking up in front of Thor, unhappily. "I can handle this."

"Percy -" Poseidon started but Percy stopped him.

"Dad. It's okay."

The Sea God frowned but backed down. "Fine, if you feel the need to."

Percy turned to the god of Thunder, eyes glowing. "Shall we?"

He got a grin in response.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy found himself in a stadium filled with gods, demigods, hunters and warriors alike. Across from him was the god of Thunder and Prince of Asgard, Thor.

The thunder god held a warhammer in his hands, Mjolnir while Percy uncapped Riptide. A woman in white and blue Asgardian armour stepped onto the field, stopping between them.

 **"Hello ladies and gentlemen! My name is Rossweisse, Valkyrie, Lord Odin's bodyguard and caller for this match!"**

Cheers erupted from the stands, shaking the stadium.

 **"Allow me introduce our fighters! On our right, we have the representative of Olympus in this match and son of Poseidon, PERCY JACKSON!"**

He waved awkwardly while he shifted his armour to feel more comfortable.

 **"And on our left, representing Asgard, the God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard, THOR!"**

The thunder god raised Mjolnir with one hand roaring with the crowd.

Rossweisse waved the two over as the they jogged to her. "Okay, I want a clean match. First person unable to continue fighting will decide the match. All powers and weapons are allowed."

Thor nodded with a grin while Percy gave Rossweisse a smile of understanding. The Valkyrie blushed slightly when she looked at Percy but coughed to get herself back on track.

"Good luck." She finally said as she flew up off the field and up to the box where the kings and queens resided.

 **"BEGIN!"**

Percy closed his eyes, tuning out the roars of the crowd. He opened his eyes again to swing Riptide down to collide with the shaft of Mjolnir. The power behind Percy's swing caught Thor off guard as he felt his feet crunch and sink into the field beneath him.

The son of Poseidon was in midair above the thunder god, power boiling inside of him as he grit his teeth applying more pressure upon Thor.

Thor appeared surprised from Percy's speed but didn't let that stop him as he pushed back against the son of Poseidon who flipped over behind him and swung his sword which he caught again.

The god grinned and sent a shock of lightning through their weapons. Percy winced slightly at the high voltage electricity. Unlocking his blade, he jumped back while sending a jet of water at the god. Thor blocked it with a strike of lightning and slammed Mjolnir into the field, shaking the stadium. A storm cloud appeared above the two as thunder boomed.

A roar escaped the Asgardian prince's lips as as strike of lightning struck down upon Percy. The son of Poseidon calmly raised a hand, a barrier of water almost two feet in thickness blocked the lightning. Percy caught the lightning in the barrier and manipulated it to surround him. The son of Poseidon snapped his fingers and the lightning induced water was shot at Thor.

Thor growled, swinging Mjolnir. The warhammer collided with the water, it didn't do a thing as Percy controlled the water to wrap around the god like chains. The god of thunder roared, lightning fried through the water, steam erupting from his skin.

The god of thunder teleported behind Percy and swung his hammer, catching the Red Rider in the side before he could dodge and threw him into the wall. Percy quickly rolled back onto his feet and he sent slash with Riptide. A blade of water flew through the air but was blocked by a beam of lightning by Thor.

(Insert line break here.)

"The son of Poseidon is good." Odin commented.

Poseidon beamed with pride from the All-Father's words. "The best. He's the most powerful demigod alive."

Zeus and Hades coughed into their hands. Poseidon glared at them.

"Don't disagree with me."

"Oh we're not." Hades said. "But our children would have a different opinion."

Zeus nodded agreeing with their oldest brother. "Aye, brother."

"There is something strange about Perseus though." Athena deduced.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon questioned his rival with a raised brow.

"You see it, don't you?" The goddess of battle strategy asked Ares.

The War God nodded, his custom shades doing nothing to coving his glowing red eyes. "He's fighting like a god. A _War God_." He said. "And if Thor knows any better he would notice it too."

Athena nodded at her half-brother. "Yes. Thor should recoginise it. He is the god of war in the Norse pantheon."

"Daughter, is he dangerous?" Zeus asked her seriously.

The Wisdom Goddess watched Percy fight Thor with a calculating gaze. He swept the Thunder God off his feet but was blasted away when he went to attack him from above. "No. No, I don't believe so."

Zeus nodded comfortably, leaning back in his seat to continue watching the fight.

(Insert line break here.)

"TAKE THIS!" Thor roared sending a sweep of strong winds at Percy.

The son of Poseidon scowled and raised two hands. Eyes glowing, he forced the sweeping winds away. Percy picked up Riptide again and charged Thor. The god swung his hammer at him.

Riptide was smacked out of Percy's hand from the force of Thor's swing and Percy flipped back to give himself some space. _I'm too much at a disadvantage with Riptide. If I can get him without Mjolnir, perhaps I can beat him hand to hand._

Percy raised a foot into the air and brought it down, creating an earthquake. Thor looked disinterested at what Percy did and flew off into the sky.

 _Of course he can fly. Why not? He's the god of thunder after all._

Percy brought his hands into a cupping position gathering water from the rain and sent multiple blasts of water at him. Thor released a discharge of lightning from his body, destroying the jets of water.

The Red Rider scowled. Lightning was so annoying. So was flying. He gathered water and coated his body in it. He manipulated the water into lifting him off the ground and sent him up into the sky, allowing him to fly.

"Hmm that's an interesting thing to do." Thor commented as he watched Percy reach his height.

"If it'll help me then I'll do it." Percy shrugged.

Thor grinned raising Mjolnir, another beam of lightning erupted from it and was sent at the Sea Prince. Percy blinked and a strike of lightning from above came down and blocked the attack.

Percy vapour traveled behind behind Thor and swung a heel kick, connecting with his head. He then coated Thor's arms with water and heated it to boiling temperatures, forcing the god to drop the warhammer. He then brought a fist into the Thunder God's midsection after he coated it with ice.

The god was seen spiralling away as Percy appeared above him and sent another blast of water at Thor sending into the stadium ground with a boom. Landed on the floor calmly a few feet away from Thor who dragged himself to his feet.

The god had scratches on his body and his armour was broken in several places. "That actually hurt." He commented as he looked over his body.

Percy gave him no answer as he leapt at the god. Thor sidestepped Percy and grabbed him by the straps of his armour. He swung Percy up into the sky and brought him down on his knee, ripping off his armour. He threw Percy away who flipped in midair and skidded to a halt.

The god of thunder roared sending charging a ball of lightning at Percy. "THIS WILL FINISH YOU!"

Percy looked up at the sphere of lightning. The Red Rider clenched his fists,. Ringing them up and letting out a scream. A white aura exploded from his body as the sphere was about to hit him, clashing with the lightning for dominance. Percy reach further into his powers as his aura turned red with his hair and eyes.

The attack from Thor exploded creating a layer of smoke. Percy let go of his powers of War, letting his white aura take over again and his hair turn back to their natural colors as electricity crackled over his body. he gathered the stray lightning layering his body with his aura and manipulated it to surround his fist.

The son of Poseidon charged through the smoke and the last thing Percy saw on Thor's face was shock when he slammed his aura and lightning infused fist into the god of thunder's stomach sending him into the wall unconscious.

(Insert line break here.)

The gods, demigods, hunters and valkyries watched the conclusion of the match in awed silence. A demigod just defeated the Prince of Asgard. You could hear a pin drop from how quiet the stadium was.

Rossweisse felt a nudge on her arm from Lady Frigg and she stood up and flew down to the field where a knocked out Thor and a calm Percy Jackson was.

She licked her lips as she announced the winner. **"Your winner from knock out is the son of Poseidon, PERCY JACKSON!"**

Percy looked at her and nodded. He walked over to Thor, healing him when he placed water on him. The god stirred but didn't wake as his injuries healed. Percy took a hand off the god and gave Rossweisse a light-hearted smile.

"He'll be up in an hour." He said as he stepped away.

Rossweisse waved the medics over and told them that the prince needed rest and he'll be up soon. The healers nodded and took Thor from the field, leaving the Valkyrie and demigod.

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up to where the Olympians and major Agardian gods were and bowed.

Odin stepped forward with an impressed look from his box. "With the conclusion of our entertainment, let the partying commence! Our visitors are free to stay the night if they desire but please be cautious of what they are and are not allowed to do. That is all."

Zeus stepped next to Odin with a happy smile, surprisingly. "Thank you, Lord Odin."

With that, the party started for Percy and everyone else.

(Insert line break here.)

 **WOAH!** **That was the longest chapter I have written to date.**

 **I would like to extend my thanks to everyone who voted and please don't be deterred if you voted for Serafall. It was chosen by the majority.**

 **I don't like how some people write Zeus tbh. They write him as an arrogant and conceited asshole and I don't like that but that's just me and maybe its OOC but he's the King of Olympus for gods sake. He should be more professional than that. No, he has to be a bit responsible with his role. That's fanfiction though.**

 **Btw; Percy (duh) and Thor weren't fighting at their full powers. Just saying.**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'll write to you all soon,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	14. Another Heiress

**Heyo!**

 **How are people doing today/tonight? We're back with #14 and I hope you have fun reading it.**

 **Happy Easter to everyone!**

 **Abyss Dragon Slayer: Sorry, pal, but I'm glad that you're still interested :D**

 **A little side note; this chapter leans towards the DxD side of things slightly in terms of stuff. You'll see what I mean. Percy may seem a little OOC in this one, just saying.**

 **To the chapter**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy Jackson sipped on his red wine calmly as he watched the godly party. He thought that the Olympians could party hard when it came to celebrations on their own but with the Asgardians, it became a rave.

The hunters mingled with each other or with the valkyries, while the demigods took entertainment with the gods and each other also. He watched Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna talking over something. A smirk came over Thalia's face when Reyna said something. Percy didn't like that look.

He turned his head to watch Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Calypso mingling. Calypso came back with Leo about two weeks after the second war with the Giants and Percy was glad that the son of Hephaestus brought the exiled daughter of Atlas along with him. It was quite awkward when they first talked but they got passed it rather quickly.

The son of Jupiter was grinning and fixed his glasses on the bridge of nose while Piper giggled beside him. It seemed like Leo had just said something amusing because they were all in good spirits.

Percy downed the rest of his glass and placed it on when of the trays that the waitresses were carrying. He was fairly surprised that Annabeth hadn't grilled him about the fight. His red aura specifically. It appeared for just a moment to block Thor's thunder beam but then again, it only showed for no longer than a second.

"Perseus."

The teen lolled his head slightly to see Athena, goddess of wisdom in an elegant dress, one definitely fit for a deity. "Can I help you?"

The grey eyed woman pursed her lips and gave him a calculating look. "I want to know what that was."

"What, what was?" Percy decided to act oblivious.

"You know what she means, Jackson." Ares growled as he stormed up to the duo. "You were fighting like a god. A war god to be precise."

The Red Rider gave the War God an amused look as he turned back to Athena. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he grabbed another glass of wine from a passing waitress.

"What about that aura? It's extremely difficult for a mortal to manifest a visible aura and you did it quite effortlessly." She narrowed her eyes. "Not to mention the red aura that appeared. Your eyes and hair change color too."

Ares stepped closer with a sneer. "Tell us, punk."

Percy took a sip of the wine and smacked his lips. "It just came to me. I taught myself to do that over the last few months. I got no idea about the other thing you two are on about though."

"I don't know what you're playing at, sea spawn-"

Percy scowled.

"-but I hope it doesn't do any harm to us. I'm warning you now." Athena advised as she stepped away and left into the partying crowd.

Percy gave the War God a side glance as he sneered at him, fire dancing in his eye sockets. "Watch it, punk." He growled as he left too.

The son of Poseidon sighed as he finished his glass. Life was never easy for a demigod. Two arms swung over each side of Percy's shoulders.

"Cousin!" Apollo grinned at the demigod with a blinding smile.

How's it going, Percy?" Hermes greeted with his own smile.

The demigod chuckled. "Not bad, not bad." Percy said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Is that even a question?" Apollo answered sarcastically. "This is great!"

"Certainly is." Hermes nodded.

"Here." The Sun God raised a glass and handed it to Percy. "This stuff is great. Try it."

Percy took the glass from his godly cousin and took a sip. Another sip. Then he downed the whole glass. Apollo and Hermes grinned as they watched him.

"Enjoy the party, cousin!" Apollo said enthusiastically and pushed Percy into the crowd.

The two gods chuckled when Percy had disappeared.

"I hope he doesn't kill us for spiking that drink." Hermes said nonchalantly.

"Olympus knows that the poor guy deserves some fun." Apollo agreed as the two joined the party again.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy groaned as he woke up with a dry mouth. By the gods, he was tired. He looked to the other side of the bed to see a shape of a body under the sheets and a mess of slivery-white hair. That woke Percy up as he shot up and fell out of bed with a loud thump.

The body in the bed moaned slightly and moved into a sitting up position. The person looked around with tired eyes and looked down at Percy, who was watching shocked at the woman. The woman and Percy stared at each other for a few seconds and the woman yelped as she saw Percy's half naked body and covered her eyes.

The son of Poseidon looked down to see himself only in boxers.

"Y-you!" The woman yelped again with a blush as she looked at Percy stand up and stretch.

"Aren't you the announcer yesterday? Rossweisse wasn't it?" Percy asked forcing himself calm.

The valkyrie nodded shyly as she covered her breasts with her hands. Her red face deepened in color, she looked like she about to pass out.

"Are you naked under the blanket?" Percy asked bluntly.

"N-no! I'm just not wearing a top." She said looking away.

Percy nodded as he looked away, allowing Rossweisse to pull on a shirt, which turned out to be his. He shrugged as he picked up his jeans and slipped into them. "Breakfast?" He offered with a natural smile.

(Insert line break here.)

Breakfast was an awkward affair between Percy and Rossweisse. The son of Poseidon sipped his cup of coffee as the valkyrie ate a strip of bacon.

"So... How did I end up in your bed?" The Sea Prince asked, placing his cup on the table.

"We were partying." She began, her nerves calmed from when they woke up. "And you didn't have a place to stay for the night and I suppose you and I came back here and passed out."

Percy nodded sagely. "At least we didn't do something we would regret."

The turquoise eyed woman blushed and ducked her head down, continuing to eat. The Red Rider shrugged and ate his own breakfast when a knock came to the door of Rossweisse's home.

Rossweisse got up and left to answer the door, the son of Poseidon following her as she opened the door to find Jason and Leo standing there.

The son of Jupiter and son of Hephaestus' jaws dropped when they saw Rossweisse in Percy's shirt and the raven teen without one.

"Woah! And I thought the McShizzle was good!" Leo exclaimed with a grin.

"You slept with her!" Jason yelled at him.

Rossweisse blushed terribly while Percy shook his head. "No we didn't do that. I only slept here overnight. Rossweisse was kind enough to let me."

The two demigods flushed and mumbled an apology to the turquoise eyed woman and Percy.

"How'd you guys know I was here?"

"Heimdall." Jason answered. "We asked him because he can practically everything, so yeah."

Percy nodded. "We leaving soon?"

"Yeah, man. That's why we came looking for you." Leo said, shifting his stance.

The son of Poseidon ran a hand through his hair, turning back to Rossweisse. "Can I-? Ahh screw it, keep the shirt."

The valkyrie blushed and turned her head shyly. "You can have it back."

"Nah, keep it." Percy said and stepped out with Leo and Jason. "Thanks for having me, Rossweisse. I hope you have a good day."

"Thanks for the breakfast, Percy." She waved.

The three demigods walked back towards the Bifröst in silence until Leo decided to be his usual quippy self.

"So you're already at the stage of letting her keep your shirt, eh?"

"Shut up, Repair Boy."

(Insert line break here.)

The Greco-Roman pantheon gathered at the edge of the Bifröst in a chatter. Thought the talking, Percy left Jason and Leo with their friends and walked up to Heimdall.

"Do you mind sending me to Kuoh Town in Japan? I got school."

The all-seeing god nodded calmly and twisted his sword in its placent sheath. A rainbow glow shone onto the ground by Percy and the god nodded. "There you are, son of Poseidon."

Percy nodded thanks and stepped onto the rainbow circle. The gods turned their attention to Percy.

"Are you heading back to Japan?" His father asked.

"Yep." Percy said, popping the 'p'.

"I still want to talk to you about -"

"Now, Heimdall." Percy interrupted with a wave of his hand.

The golden eyed man twisted his sword and a rainbow beam engulfed Percy and the last thing Poseidon heard from his son was;

"Maybe another time, dad. Bye!"

(Insert line break here.)

Percy was called into the Student Council President's office on Thursday afternoon after school. He was expecting this since he missed the last two days of classes and he was probably going to get chewed out for it.

"You wanted to see me, Kaichou?" Percy said, sitting down into the seat across from her.

"Yes, Jackson-san." Souna replied and folded her hands on her desk. "You missed Tuesday and Wednesday. Why?"

Percy shifted in his seat. "Family business. I was called away on Monday evening."

The President's glasses gleamed, the light reflecting form the spectacles. "You mean your father's side?"

Percy leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Your father. Poseidon, god of the seas."

Souna didn't see him move but Percy's blade was at her throat and he behind her, his lips next to her ear. "Who told you that?" He hissed, venom in his voice.

The spectacled girl forced herself calm as she answered. "Rias told me. I'm a devil too."

"Tsk." Percy removed Riptide and capped it. He already knew she was a devil from their first encounter but he kept that to himself. He sat back down across from Souna in a composed manner. "Rias told you."

Souna nodded, taking a breath. "She had told me as she doesn't see you as a threat. At least from what she's told me. I think you're dangerous but have ideals."

"At least you didn't decide to attack me out of the blue." He grunted.

A smirk graced Souna's face. "Yes, I heard about that. Quite impressive what you did, well, what I was told."

Percy smiled genuinely. "You flatter me."

Souna's smirk turned into a serious one. "I believe I should reintroduce myself. My name is Sona Sitri, heiress to the house of Sitri. Pleasure to properly meet you, Jackson-san."

"Oh?" Percy looked surprised. "A pseudonym?"

Sona nodded. "Yes. I prefer to go by Souna Shitori in the human world. I feel safer with it."

Percy closed his eyes and nodded. Quite the smart idea actually. If any enemies came looking for her, all they'd find is someone with a different name. They wouldn't connect it to her.

"I see. Well, back to the initial question as to why I was absent. My family needs me because someone big was happening and they wanted everyone there."

"I see." Sona fixed her glasses but didn't press further. She wasn't Rias after all. "You still have two days of homework to complete."

Percy groaned. "I know. I was given them in class. Why does such torture exist!" He said dramatically, throwing his arms in the air.

A ghost of a smile crossed Sona's. "Enjoy your evening, Jackson-san."

Percy left the room sulkling. Damn homework.

(Insert line break here.)

 **We'll cut it there. Sorry for not updating in a week. I've been busy with stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was more filler than anything but next chapter will continue with the plot, so yay.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	15. The Boosted Gear Awakens

**Yo!**

 **We are back with #15 and I hope you guys like it.**

 **I've been sick for the last week, so please forgive me for not updating.**

 **Djberneman: Plot. I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **Perseus III: Some patience please. Thank you.**

 **Off we go.**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy tapped his fingers on his desk in boredom. Friday, last day of the week before the weekend. Of course the day only just started at school but he was so _so_ bored. He guessed that's what English class was. Surprisingly or not, he was one of the best in the class in this subject.

He huffed quietly and leaned his head on a hand, looking out the window. It was a nice day to do some training but here he was stuck in a classroom. He felt a nudge from beside him and turned to Issei. The brunette seemed confused about something.

"Yes, Issei?"

Issei looked around anxiously, as if making sure no one is listening to their conversation. "Hey, can I talk to you after class about something?"

Percy nodded half-heartedly. "Sure. Is it something bad?"

The pervert shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I want to talk to you."

Percy hummed and leaned back in his seat. "Okay. After class."

"Thanks, Percy."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy led Issei behind the gymnasium, keeping an eye out for any followers before turning to Issei. "What's up?"

Issei shuffled slightly. "Well you see, I met this girl this morning -"

"Oh that poor soul..." Percy muttered in mock sadness.

"Hey!" The brunette growled at him but Percy waved for him to continue. "She's a sister and was lost, so I took her to the church where she was stationed to be, but when I got there I felt so... anxious, treading on nails kind of."

Percy leaned against the wall nonchalantly. "It's because you're a devil in a holy area. A church to be precise. It's enemy ground."

Issei looked down. "She seemed really nice. Innocent too."

Percy folded his arms. "I'm not going to tell you to not see her but I'll recommend not seeing her around the church. Meet her elsewhere."

The pervert nodded slowly. "She also had this weird thing. I think it was a Sacred Gear."

"You know of Sacred Gears?" Percy asked, raising a brow.

"I, uhh, have one." He replied nervously.

"Can I see it?"

Issei nodded and held out his left hand where a red gauntlet with a green spherical gem manifested on his hand.

The son of Poseidon looked closely at it. _A twice critical but it seems incomplete._ He felt the draconic presence leaking from the gauntlet. _So this was the draconic feeling I got from him..._

"It's a twice critical. One that seems to double your power."

"That's what Buchou said yesterday."

The raven teen nodded. "Did she tell you that it's incomplete?"

"Eh?"

Percy scratched his chin. "I mean that, your Sacred Gear can evolve. It's not some simple twice critical but can be something greater."

"That's... cool." Issei said in confusion.

"I wonder if..." Percy trailed off and touched the gauntlet where the green spherical gem was.

The gem glowed slightly for a few seconds before distinguishing. Percy released his base aura, the familiar white power surrounding his body and touched it again. The gem glowed brighter and for longer but died down too after a couple minutes.

"What are you trying to do?" Issei asked.

"Trying to draw out the power. I'm no means an expert on Sacred Gears but I know enough." Percy replied as he willed his aura to red. Percy's hair changed from its familiar raven color into a scarlet red and his eyes, the color of the ocean, into the same shade of scarlet. Percy broke his aura, making it non-existent.

"What the hell?!" Issei stepped back in shock.

"A special power of mine, don't worry about it."

Issei cautiously stepped close again, holding out his hand. Percy placed his index finger on it. The Sacred Gear didn't react to Percy's touch for a few seconds then glowed a deep crimson color. The gem glowed, shining a blinding light. The two teens covered their eyes as the light increased. After what seemed like hours, the light extinguished revealing the gauntlet had now changed.

It was still red with the green gem on the back of Issei's hand but now had golden marking that softly glowed. Golden spikes now lined it and it completely covered Issei's hand up to his elbow.

"Woah." Percy said, his hair shifting back to its familiar raven color.

"Yeah..." Issei agreed.

 **[This is unexpected.]**

Issei jumped in surprise while Percy stared at the gauntlet. "Was that the Gear?"

 **[Yes, that was I, Ddraig Y Goch. The Red Dragon Emperor and the power of the Boosted Gear.]**

"The Boosted Gear..." Percy said in wonder. "One of the thirteen Longinus. It has the power to match a god's power and potentially kill them."

 **[You were the one to wake me, boy?]**

"Yeah that was me." Percy nodded.

Issei looked at the Boosted Gear in wonder. "Are you the voice from those dreams?"

 **[Yes, my new partner. I was the one you heard and saw. You, the boy who awoke me, why did I feel the power the matches gods from you? You are a mortal, I can tell.]** Ddraig grumbled, curiousity evidence that in his tone.

"My name is Percy Jackson. A demigod son of Poseidon."

A deep rumble came from the Boosted Gear. **[A demigod? A half-god does not have that much power within them. You are no mere child of Poseidon. It something else entirely too.]**

Percy pursed his lips. The Red Dragon Emperor was smart but he wasn't going to say anything. "Issei, you first told me that the girl had a Sacred Gear. Describe it for me."

The brunette raised scratched his head. "There were two rings. They were both silver and it healed the injury the little kid got at the park this morning."

 **[Twilight Healing.]** Ddraig answered automatically. **[That** **particular Sacred Gear gives the user the ability to heal physical injuries. It also has an affinity for dragons.]**

"Quite interesting." Percy nodded slowly.

 **[Indeed.]**

"So what do I do exactly?" Issei asked. "I mean, you said that I can see her right?"

"Yes." Percy replied. "As long as you don't go near the church, I'd say you are fine but be careful regardless. She could be like Raynare."

"Raynare..." Issei hissed, clenching his hands into fists. "She's nothing like her!"

The son of Poseidon raised his hands into a surrender sign. "I'm not going against you, Issei. I'm just pointing out a possibility. Maybe you should talk to Rias about it."

Issei looked passed Percy, seeing the old school building. "Yeah, maybe... Hey shouldn't Buchou have sensed the Boosted Gear and you?"

"Normally yes but my power is much more powerful than yours. So I overwhelmed yours with my own and hid it, effectively hiding me, you and the Ddraig."

Issei flexed his Gear covered arm. "Huh. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but anyway." Percy started, clapping Issei on the shoulder. "I've got to get going. Talk with Ddraig and I'll see you on Monday, dude."

"See you, Percy."

(Insert line break here.)

The wind rustled the leaves as Percy sat in a cross-legged position. Eyes closed, he allowed his Ki leak from his body. It thrummed with power as it wafted through the air. Percy opened his eyes, they glowed a bright emerald green compared to their normal sea-green. His aura around him glowed the same color before shifted into a red.

Percy felt himself grow irritated. He's been trying to combine his war powers with his demigod powers at an equal balance. Whether his hair was red or black, one power dominated the other. Sure, he could use both powers when in either form, however, the less dominant power was a bit harder to draw out. He could clearly say that his red form was more powerful due to it being able to match a god's power, at least gods that weren't upper class like his father, uncles, Odin, Indra and Shiva. Gods like them were above his league.

The son of Poseidon had been meditating and physically pushing himself for the perfect balance since he thought of this idea almost four months ago.

He stood up and loosened up his appendages. He jumped up and down, rolled his neck and shoulders. He was lucky that this particular area was cut off by Red when he first moved to Kuoh. The Dragon-God told him that he should be able to practice and train without restraint, so he closed this area off and cut off any sort of presence that stepped into it.

Percy bent his elbows into a ninety degrees angle and bent his knees slightly. The horsemen of war growled as his Ki was released again. White, to sea-green, to emerald, to red.

He focused on the emerald green and red, trying to force them together but it was like a magnet with the same end forcing them away. He needed a way to link them, but what?

He needed a _separate_ power.

The Red Rider wasn't going to go on some questions for power and destroy gods and stuff like that, no. He would focus his own concentration for any further hereditary powers, any that he _didn't_ get from Poseidon.

The auras inside him were in layers. Layers that coated one another. White, sea-green, emerald and red. Perhaps should explain the emerald aura.

During his time training, his managed to work his powers over the ocean so much that it _evolved_. Not completely, at least. It was more of a full power form for his demigod powers that he is able to utilise. The only difference between the two auras were a power difference and a large strain on his body due to it being mortal but if he could combine it...

Percy focused deeper within himself. There had to be something. Maybe there was something between the lines or rather layers. He dived further and he saw it, the thinest layer he's ever seen. It was gold. It reminded him of Kronos strangly, which made him almost jolt in his meditation, it was Kronos' power. Time.

It wasn't large enough to utilise in a battle or at all to be honest but could he use it as a link?

Percy drew out the gold aura, shaping it into a cable. He led it towards his demigod powers, where it connecting with without a hitch. He then used the other end of the golden cable and drew it towards the red aura. Red and Gold touched and the cable connecting the two disconnected from the emerald and red auras.

The son of Poseidon almost panicked, this could cause his body to combust within itself and he would die. Yet, the gold emitted a blue aura which covered it completely, re-coloring the aura. The now blue aura wrapped itself over the other auras like a rope, tying the other together as security. With that, Percy was forced from his mediation.

The Red Rider climbed to his feet, he felt amazing. Like nothing could hold him down. He walked over to the small pond that was across the clearing and looked into it. Blue. His hair was blue. His eyes were blue. His hair was spiked up as well.

"Is this the equally combined power of my demigod and war powers?" He whispered, mesmerised.

Percy grunted and his hair shifted back to black and his eyes to sea-green.

"It looks like I can't hold it for long." He said and fell to a knee. "It taxes my stamina and body too, wow."

He shakily stood back up. Progress. It's progress in the making.

"You know what Nico says... With great power, comes need to take a nap." Percy said as he passed out.

(Insert line break here.)

 **There you go, guys. Hoped you liked it.**

 **Just to point out. Kronos' power will not be used by Percy, its merely used as a link for the two powers.**

 **A quick note about the difference of powers, his War powers are more powerful than his demigod ones easily. The reason I made it in this chapter that Percy has a bt of trouble utilising both powers at once is because the powers of the seas aren't in sense, war. You may argue the navy is apart of war but no. Not in this instance. That's why I had the idea to combine both into something. Remember that this is a fanfiction.**

 **Tbh, I didn't really have much thought to use the form of SSGSS until I thought of this idea. So I was like "Hey, why not?"**

 **Yea I know. I unlocked the Boosted Gear earlier than canon. I want Issei to be more powerful than canon but not super more powerful. More prepared is probably the right way to say it.**

 **That's all today,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	16. A Heavy Presence

**Hello. I am back.**

 **Just want to say thank you all for continuing to support this story throughout my hiatus. Thank you all.**

 **Onto Chapter 16.**

(Insert line break here.)

Percy creeped down the cold, steel walled corridor silently. He looked over at his companion, Walburga. The Pale Rider nodded to him and tapped her wand. Her magic would be able to cloak them from view. At least for the moment. He turned his head forwards again, only the soft glow of Riptide illuminating the corridor, no more than a metre ahead of them.

"So Red thinks there's a threat down in this underground base?" The son of Poseidon whispered.

From the corner of his eye, he caught the magician nod grimly in response. "Correct. I do not know what he feels can be threatening but we have orders. Besides," The sadistic woman licked her lips in anticipation, "I hope they are into masochism."

Percy grunted, holding Riptide up. "Does Red give international missions often?"

Walburga bobbed her head "Not too often, but there are the occasional one." She wrapped her almost invisible cloak around her more tightly. "Why did these assholes have to build their base in Greenland? It's so fucking cold." She hissed.

Percy shrugged, "It's not that cold."

The woman snorted, "Says the son of Poseidon."

The duo continued walking down the corridor in silence and came to a wall blocking them from moving any further.

"Shit." The Pale Rider swore. "Dead end."

Percy looked over to her with a faux surprised expression, "Really? I didn't notice."

"Shut up before I try some techniques on you." She threatened.

"Fine."

Walburga tapped the wall with her wand. They waited in silence for a few moments before she turned to him. "It's hollow, which means it's a-"

Percy cut her off, "-hidden door. But the questions is, how do we open it?"

The magician raised her wand, the tip glowing a dangerous violet, "We could just destroy it."

"No," Percy denied firmly, "I wonder if we could transmit to the other side?"

Walburga raised a brow at her younger companion. "Using your brain, eh?" She grinned.

"To be fair, if they do have magical defences that prevent the use of magic, it won't affect transmitting because it's not magic but rather pure energy. Ki to be more precise."

"I like the way you think." She replied and disappeared from beside him.

Percy appeared next to the older woman, who grinned at his arrival. "Good idea, Nemo."

The demigod ignored her and walked passed her. The Pale Rider huffed but followed regardless. The duo walked in silence down the corridor until they stopped frozen when a deep presence heavily fell upon the hallway.

Percy grabbed Walburga's arm and dragged her against the wall beside him. "Is your cloaking still on?" He whispered.

"Of course." She hissed back.

 **"We can sense you..."** A deep masculine voice echoed down the corridor.

The two horsemen froze.

 **"Yes... The 'replacements'..."** The voice said again almost in a hiss.

Walburga looked at Percy, a sliver of fear evident in her eyes. How can he sense us?! We've hidden our auras! She mouthed to him.

Percy shrugged, his body tense and his grip on Riptide tightening.

 **"Death... Hmm? War as well? I wasn't informed that the Great Red had chosen a new Red Rider."**

Percy shot her a frantic look, What do we do?

I don't know! She glared at him.

A cold chuckle sent a shiver up their spines. **"Very well, we'll play your game."** The heavy presence receded and leaving the duo shaking.

"W-what was that?" Walburga stuttered.

"I..." Percy swallowed and forced his body to relax, "I don't know but whoever that was, they know who we are or rather what we are."

The magician shook her head furiously, "That shouldn't be possible." She stressed, "The only beings that know of us are Red and the First Lady."

Percy grunted, "We'll continue this later." He stepped forward, throwing her a look over his shoulder, "Come."

(Insert line break here.)

"Buchou! We have to save her!" Issei pleaded to his [King].

Rias Gremory stood firm against her newest servant. "I'm sorry, Issei, but if you were to do that it could potentially put the relationship of Devils and Fallen Angels in even more strife than before."

"But Buchou-!"

"No, Issei." The crimson haired teen said more forcefully. "You will not go to the church and save Asia. It will cause a war if any of the higher ups heard about this."

Issei grit his teeth in irritation. "She's my friend, Buchou. I will not let her get hurt even you command for me not to. I will save her."

"Issei-kun." Akeno spoke up from behind him, "Begging and crying will not do any good about this. Would you really want to risk war between two factions over saving your friend?"

"If it means to save an innocent person, then yes." The Sekiryuutei, "and if none of you will help then I'll ask Percy. He's not a devil."

The Gremory peerage was silent at his declaration. Rias sighed, "We could ask Percy to save her but you will not go if he agrees to. At least if he does save her, he won't cause a war since he isn't part of the three factions."

The [King] turned to her [Queen] and [Rook], "Could the two of you please check if Percy is home?"

The two girls bowed and disappeared through a magic circle leaving Issei, Rias and Kiba in the clubhouse.

"Kiba," Rias addressed the [Knight], "Inform Sona of what is happening. We wouldn't want her to get unhappy that we decided to do something without her knowledge."

"Of course, Buchou." Kiba bowed and disappeared through a magic circle.

Issei crossed his arms, eyes straying from the Gremory heiress' breasts up to her face. "What do we do if Percy isn't there?"

Rias didn't offer him an answer.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy rolled behind a tank as acid was spat his way. Who knew that Greek monsters would team up with monsters from other religions?

The Red Rider climbed on top of the tank overlooking the rampaging battle. Walburga was cornered off on the other side of the large complex.

"RAHHHHHH!" Percy somersaulted over a swinging club of a cyclops and decapitated it in mid air. landing into a crouch, he swung Riptide in a wide arc, turning every monster within a forty metre radius into dust as a wave of water turned ice sliced them in half.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Percy turned to duck under a bronze, flaming cannonball that blew a hole in the wall behind him. He looked up to see a familiar monster standing over him

"Oh hey! You're -err- Boe Rob aren't you?"

The Lastrygonian roared, flexing his muscles. The tattoo of Baby Cakes rippling as he did so. "Its Joe Bob, Sea Spawn!"

"Like I care." Percy responded deadpanned. "Still trying to please Baby Cakes?"

Joe Bob lifted a bronze cannonball, fire engulfing the sphere. "She will very pleased when I kill you."

"Hmm That's what the Giants said to me when Gaia was a threat."

The Lastrygonian roared and threw the cannonball.

Your mistake. Percy thought with a wry smile as he lifted a hand. A crack was heard behind him and the tank exploded behind him. Tendrils of water shot passed the son of Poseidon, wrapping around the hurled cannonball. The now distinguished cannonball was hurled back at Joe Bob who watched on in horror.

"Baby Cakes..." was the last thing he said before he was turned to dust

Percy tilted his head slightly forwards as an arrow flew passed where his head previously was. Another tendril of water lashed out wrapping around the assailant and squeezed them into dust. Percy looked over passed the incoming monsters to see Walburga detonate an explosion from her magic.

The complex rocked from the explosion sending some of the monsters into a slight panic but were struck down by flying spells from the magician.

Percy willed the water tendrils behind him, forming them into a singular wave. He sent the wave down upon everyone. The monsters looked up in horror as the son of Poseidon trapped them in the wave.

"WALBURGA!" Percy roared over the crashing wave.

The magician nodded his way and transmitted out of the path of the water. Once he'd captured every monster within the wave, he flicked his hand, lifting the water off the ground. The son of Poseidon closed his hand into a fist. The water compacted itself into a ball and quickly, froze itself.

Percy lowered the ice ball filled with frozen monsters to the ground. Walburga appeared beside her fellow horseman.

"Oooh! Can I play with them?" She asked Percy enthusiastically.

Percy shook his head. "No. Red wanted us to check this place out for the sole purpose of why a large number of monsters were gathering. It's trouble that it wasn't monsters from just one religion."

"Aww!" she huffed. "I can't play with at least a Kappa?"

"Kappa?"

"Those frogs with the beaks."

"No." Percy said calmly. "We have to get back to Red about this."

The son of Poseidon walked up to his 'masterpiece' and flicked it. The ice cracked and broke leaving nothing but chunks of ice and monster dust behind.

 **"That was good, War."**

Percy appeared behind Walburga, his back pressed against hers and weapons ready.

 **"Very good indeed."**

The two horseman tensed up. "Who are you?!" Percy questioned.

 **"Now, now. That would be telling. However, I will ask you something War and Death..."** The masculine voice hissed. **"You didn't think you were the first horsemen of Apocalypse to walk on this earth, now did you?"**

"The first?" Walburga whispered in wonder.

 **"Indeed, Death. Do you really think that the Great Red, the Dragon-God of the Apocalypse would make horsemen now, instead of thousands of years ago?"** The voice said with amusement.

"What is your point?" Percy asked, his voice dangerously low.

 **"My point is that your powers have to... Hmm... Stem from somewhere. Perhaps you should ask the Great Red what I mean."** Was it's chilling answer as the voice went silent.

"Go home." Walburga commanded, her voice serious. "I'll report to Red about this."

Percy capped Riptide and nodded. Walburga breathed heavily through her nose and transmitted away, leaving the son of Poseidon alone.

"Titans then Giants. What's next?" Percy muttered and transmitted from Greenland back to Japan.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy appeared back in his apartment living room when he heard a knock at his front door. "Not even five seconds." He scowled and opened the door to find Akeno and Koneko waiting patiently for him. "Can I help you?"

"Percy, Rias would like to see you at the clubhouse." Akeno said briefly, surprisingly without a sultry tone.

Percy leaned against the doorframe and switched looks between the [Queen] and [Rook], " Why?" He said after a moment of silence.

"The pervert wants to save a friend." Koneko answered bluntly, unwrapping a lollipop.

"Why do I need to be around for that? I'm Issei's friend, sure, but he has you guys." Percy pointed out.

"Because they are Fallen Angels." Akeno said, disgust creeping slightly into her voice.

Percy hummed, "Political crap?"

"Correct."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Very well. Let's go."

(Insert line break here.)

The son of Poseidon stood across from the Gremory heiress with crossed as she spoke in whispers to her [Queen]. Rias turned to Percy with a troubled look but composed herself. "I believe Akeno and Koneko has delayed the situation to you?"

Percy bobbed his head. "Yes, Issei has a friend in need but can't interfere due to the possibility of causing problems with politics between factions."

"You need to help her, Percy! Please!" The Sekiryuutei begged, falling to knees in anguish.

The demigod watched the devil silently. He'll do this for his sake. Issei is a good kid underneath all the perverted thoughts and lecherous looks. "I'll do it."

Issei looked up at Percy in surprise then happiness as he all but tackled him with a hug. "Thank you, Percy!"

The son of Poseidon offered an awkward smile. "No problem but I thought you were into girls?"

The brunette immediately let go of him and backed away, his face as Red as his [King's] hair, "Well of course." He said confidently.

The Gremory peerage chuckled at the brunette before the seriousness cloaked the atmosphere again.

"Where am I going?" The Raven teen asked.

"The church uptown." Rias said pointing out the old school building window. "That's where the Fallen Angel would be. We can't walk in based upon the problems it may cause but that doesn't mean we can't help from the outside."

The Sea Prince nodded and turned to the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. "I'll get her back, Issei. I swear upon the River Styx I'll bring her back."

(Insert line break here.)

 **Thank you all for reading. I know I jumped over Asia being taken by Raynare from Issei but this story is primarily focusing on Percy. I'm also trying to make a plot for Percy too rather just staying solely to canon because that would be relatively boring for people who have read the light novel/watched the anime because they already know the gist of what's happening.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time and thank you,**

 **Heir-Emerald**


	17. To Save Lives and To End Lives

**Thanks for the support while I've been away, guys.**

 **On to chapter 17.**

(Insert line break here.)

Thunder boomed overhead as Percy walked up the steps to the church of Kuoh Town. He'd promised he would bring Asia back to Issei and by the gods of Olympus he was going to do that. He uncapped Riptide, the celestial bronze blade softly glowing as the tip almost touched the pavement underfoot.

He stopped at the closed doors. Raising a leg, Percy kicked the doors in. The doors broke off their hinges and flew off into the dark room. Percy raised Riptide, the glow giving him enough light to see where he was stepping.

"So the shitty devil -wait." Sitting down facing the front of the church was a young man with white hair, perhaps no more than twenty years old with a priest cloak. His right arm was slung over the back of the pew, a gun held loosely in his grasp.

"You're not shitty devil scum." The guy said his head lolling back to look at Percy, "You're just a nosy human brat."

"And you aren't a fallen angel." Percy replied calmly.

The guy stood up and shrugged, a maniacal grin gracing his features. "I don't know why a human would concerned with fallen angels, but Freed Sellzen is going to cut you down to pieces, you shitty brat!"

Freed fired his gun at Percy, the bullet ricocheting off the flat of Percy's blade. The son of Poseidon sidestepped away from another bullet and blocked an incoming strike from a glowing white sword.

I wonder who came up with the idea for lightsabers first? The church or George Lucas? Percy wondered as he unlocked the blades and roundhouse kicked Freed, sending him sprawling onto his back.

The exiled exorcist stood up, wiping blood from his lips, "That was pretty good for a fucking brat." Freed grinned again and lunged at Percy, swinging his light sword.

Percy ducked under the initial strike that would've lopped his head from his shoulders if he hadn't moved. His hand shot up clamping around Freed's wrist, the demigod flipped the exorcist onto his back. The son of Poseidon kicked Freed onto his stomach and twisted his arm.

Crunch.

Freed screamed in pain when his shoulder was twisted out of it's socket. Percy dragged the white haired man to his feet and slammed Riptide into his temple. Freed dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Such vulgarity." He muttered, capping Riptide.

Percy closed his eyes, feeling for surrounding auras. Three fallen angels under the floor? A basement?

He walked forward towards the cross at the front of the church. Now if I were to put a basement here, the entrance would be-?

Percy grabbed the cabinet under the cross and pulled it towards him, dust kicking up as it hit the floor. Percy waved his hand, the dust getting blown away by a light gust of wind, revealing a staircase.

He walked down the steps, a buzzing quirked Percy's ears as he got closer to the bottom. Percy crouched down, placing a hand on the steps, the church shook beneath him. Screams were heard from within and Percy jumped down the last few steps, uncapping Riptide once more.

"Aww shit." Percy said when he saw over a dozen exorcists on the floor groaning.

He raised Riptide into the air, slashing left, right, up and down. Tens of arrows created from ice appeared and was sent straight at the exorcists. Screams filled the room as Percy incapacitated them.

"I would've thought that my boyfriend, Issei would have come here instead of you." Raynare sneered from the platform.

Percy saw a blonde haired girl chained to a cross, runes glowing softly around her. "Let her go." He demanded coldly.

Raynare hesitated at his cold voice but grinned none the less, "Kill him."

Two light spears lodged into Percy's midsection from behind. He looked down, almost uninterested as the spears were pulled from his body.

"WHAT?!" The blue haired fallen angel cried as she saw the wound heal.

"Kalawarner! Hit him again!" Mittelt screamed as she stabbed another one into Percy's chest.

Kalawarner hefted another spear and sent it through Percy's throat.

"Well that's unfortunate." Was the last thing the two fallen angels heard as a blade sliced through their spines on the back of their necks and dropped to the floor, blood beginning to pool their dead forms.

Percy lowered his hand as his water clone splashed onto the ground, the spears clattering with it. He looked up at Raynare, "Now it's your turn."

"MOOOO!"

"You... Can not be serious..." Percy muttered as dust from the ceiling fell and the support beams creaked from above.

CRICK.

CRACK.

"Shit."

The ceiling collapsed where the stairs stood and a familiar for appeared before him.

"IS THAT A MINOTAUR?!" Raynare pointed and screeched as Asia looked where the fallen angel was pointing, oblivious.

"My luck." Percy scowled. "Oi, ground beef, give me a moment, will you?"

The Minotaur roared and charged Percy, the demigod sidestepping and jumping, grabbing onto its horn. The son of Poseidon swung himself onto the beast's shoulders and pulled the horn, snapping it off.

"Oh cool! I've completed the pair!" Percy grinned as it roared.

(Insert line break here.)

Raynare watched dumbfounded as Percy casually snapped the Minotaur's horn. She shook herself from her stupor and turned back to Asia. She needed to get the Sacred Gear. For herself. For Azazel.

She placed her hand on activation rune, channelling her light magic into it. The rune glowed white them shifted into green. Asia on the cross, gasped and strained against the chains holding her. Raynare grinned when she saw Asia exude a green aura, a holy aura.

Asia screamed.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy heard Asia scream as he stabbed Riptide through the throat of the Minotaur. The beast didn't have the chance to roar as it was reduced to dust.

The son of Poseidon turned and threw Riptide like a javelin, snapping the chains that were wrapped around the blonde girl's right arm.

Asia's arm fell limply to her side as she moaned softly in pain.

Percy sprinted up the steps towards the glowing cross as Raynare yelled victoriously,

"I've done it! Healing Twilight is mine!"

The son of Poseidon ignored the fallen angel and wretched Riptide from the wall and slashed the rest of the chains holding Asia up.

The blonde fell off pedestal into Percy's arms.

"Asia, look at me."

The ex-communicated sister blinked tiredly, her eyes unfocused.

"I need you to keep your eyes open. I'll fix this, just keep them open!" Percy whispered in desperation to her.

Asia's eyes fluttered as she tried to focus them on the man holding her. "Issei-san...?"

Percy grimaced. "I'm a friend of his. He asked me to help you. I need you to keep your eyes open for me, Asia."

Asia nodded slightly, "I'll try." She whispered.

The son of Poseidon shifted her in his arms, so he was holding her in a bridal carry and faced Raynare, a cold and expressionless look crossing his face. "You are going to pay."

The fallen glared at the Red Rider, spreading her arms out. "You can't kill me! Twilight Healing can heal all my physical wounds!"

Percy stared at her, "Perhaps but can it heal mental wounds?"

The fallen faltered at his question. "Mental?"

The son of Poseidon caught her eyes in his gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment before Raynare started screaming.

She fell to her knees and put her hands to her head, clawing at her hair.

Percy continued to stare at her unblinking, his eyes now red. "You shall witness the horrors of war and what it does to those apart of it."

The fallen continued to scream before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and passed out.

Percy blinked rapidly, eyes shifting back to their natural sea-green color. He looked down at Asia in his arms. Her eyes were only just open and she was struggling to gasp for breaths.

"I'm going to take you to Issei." He found himself saying. "Hopefully something can be done there." He looked down at the unconscious fallen with distaste and vapour travelled himself, Asia and Raynare out of the abandoned church.

(Insert line break here.)

The Occult Research Club were quiet as they waited for Percy to return, hopefully with Asia.

Issei sat on the couch next to Koneko, who was quietly snacking on her candy, with clenched fists. Praying to any being, besides God, that Percy saved Asia in time.

Kiba had his eyes closed, breathing softly as he leaned against the wall, whilst Akeno stood behind Rias with serious expressions plastered on their faces, waiting for the demigod to return.

The tense atmosphere was broken when a swirl of vapour swept into the room, forming the shapes of There bodies, to reveal Percy carrying Asia and a passed out Raynare at his feet.

The [Pawn] rushed from his seat over to the demigod and looked over the blonde in his arms. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Percy said nothing as he walked passed Issei over to the couch the [Pawn] had just occupied, nodding to Koneko who moved, and laid Asia down on it.

He turned to Issei, blankly. "She will not make it on her own." Percy walked over to the fallen and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcefully dragging her to her knees. "This bitch stole her Sacred Gear."

The [Pawn] of eight felt himself clench his fists tightly, "She's going to die?" He asked as hot tears started to pool his vision.

"Rias." The Sea Prince addressed the [King], who had been watching her [Pawn] with sympathy. "Is there a way you can save her?"

The crimson haired heiress hesitated but nodded, "I can but there preferably needs to be a power that the demonic power of the [Evil Pieces] to latch onto." She took a breath before continuing. "Since Asia has lost her Sacred Gear, I can't guarantee that she will be revived."

"But we have to try!" Issei almost shouted.

Percy looked down at the fallen angel in his grasp, disdain written across his features. "Can you destroy her body but spare the Sacred Gear?"

The Gremory [King] furrowed her brows. "Possibly but I don't think I have the control over my Power of Destruction to do that."

Percy dropped Raynare in a heap on the carpet. "Then I'll help you." He stood in front of the red head, eyes glowing softly, humming with power. "I'll be like a focus for you."

The heiress hesitated but nodded. "Very well, but we must hurry."

"Hold on." Issei interrupted.

"Don't tell me you wish for me to spare Raynare, Issei?" Rias questioned with a low tone.

"W-well no, I mean... I don't know." He stuttered.

Rias blinked at him then turned to her [Queen] with a nod. "Wake her please, Akeno."

The dark haired beauty giggled in delight. "Ara ara~ If you insist, Rias." Akeno sent a shock of lightning from her finger tips, shocking the fallen to awaken with a yelp.

"W-what the-?" Raynare muttered groggily as she dragged herself to her knees. The fallen looked up and paled. "Gremory."

"That would be correct, fallen angel Raynare." Rias spoke full of confidence. "You have decided to operate without permission on the territory of the houses of Gremory and Sitri. Furthermore, yourself and your comrades have effectively murdered two humans, despite containing Sacred Gears, here."

Raynare sneered at the devil heiress, "You just wait for my Mittelt and Kalawarner to come. You won't stand a chance then."

"Oh?" Rias raised a brow elegantly.

Percy stepped forward, crossing his arms. "I would imagine they are dead after I severed their spine at the neck."

Raynare paled further and searched the room for a way out. She narrowed her eyes and almost smirked when she saw Issei standing by Asia's form.

"Issei! Please save me!"

The brunette watched on with disbelief as he saw Yuuma in the clothes she wore on their date suddenly take Raynare's place.

"Help me! We can take out these filthy devils together!"

Percy watched with a frown and couldn't help but mutter, "How rude. I'm not a devil."

Issei ducked his head and turned away. "You... your name isn't Yuuma. Your name is Raynare, a fallen angel who wanted me dead."

"Issei!" Yuuma-Raynare almost shouted. "Don't you see? I kept the bracelet you got me."

She held up her wrist, showing the brunette the purple scrunchie-like bracelet. "I really did enjoy our date. Please help me!"

Issei took a shuddering breath and locked eyes with Rias. "Do it."

Rias nodded and raised her hand, a glowing red magic circle appearing, "Percy-kun."

"Got it." Percy said, placing a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. A glowing white aura surrounded him then extended to Rias, enveloping her.

"NO! Save me, Azazel-sama!" Raynare screamed when she saw what the Gremory heiress planned to do.

"Fallen angel Raynare. You continuously attempt to play with the emotions of my [Pawn]. Your punishment for your crimes is death."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy winced slightly from the destructive magic from Rias he was containing. The son of Poseidon could easily overpower Rias in terms of strength, magical or physical, but it was unpredictable ability of her power that made him careful.

He focused more, catching her magic in a mental bottle without a lid, allowing only a certain amount to be poured.

He watched as Rias allowed her Power of Destruction to utterly disintegrate Raynare into nothing more than a clutter of feathers and a pair of rings enveloped by a green holy aura.

"Issei, if you could place the rings on Asia's fingers, please." Rias requested as she withdrew a white bishop piece from her pocket.

Issei nodded and hastily scooped up the rings and quickly slid them onto the middle finger of each hand.

"Step back please, everyone." Rias commanded as she placed the bishop piece on Asia's chest. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to the soil as my servant , and have you reborn as a devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The bishop piece glowed a crimson red as it sunk into Asia's chest and a gasping breath escaped her lips.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he knelt down and took her hand.

"She needs rest, my adorable [Pawn]." Rias soothed.

"Thank you, Buchou... Thank you so much." He sobbed.

Rias smiled then turned to Percy. "I extend my thanks to you Percy-kun. If there is anything you need that I am able to help with, just let me know."

"I'll keep it in mind." He replied as he started to vapour travel back to apartment. "I'll see you all later."

The last sight he saw was a relieved Issei crying over Asia's sleeping body.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy fell to a knee when he appeared back in his apartment. He raised a hand to his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt.

The way he acted around Raynare was not him... It couldn't have been him. He wasn't that ruthless and cold. Was he?

 _ **Let me out~**_

What?

 _ **Release me!**_

Release?

 _ **LET ME HAVE MY REVENGE!**_

Percy shook his head as the voice went silent. What was that? The Sea Prince didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

He frowned. Waiting?

 _ **You don't need him.**_

Need who?

 _ **We can destroy him~**_

Destroy?

 _ **Isn't that who you are? Perseus, the destroyer.**_

I don't destroy.

 _ **Is that what you think? What about Yellowstone? You unleashed the father of monsters from his prison.**_

That was an accident.

 _ **The Queen Andromeda?**_

I had to do that.

 ** _St Louis Arch?_**

...

 _ **Or maybe that time in-**_

No.

 _ **You are a destroyer, Perseus. Admit it and let me have my revenge~**_

I am not a destroyer.

 _ **Destroyer.**_

No.

 _ **Destroyer.**_

No!

 _ **DESTROYER!**_

NO!

 _ **REVENGE!**_

The voice went silent again as Percy gasped for air. "What in Hades is happening to me?"

(Insert line break here.)

 **Thanks again guys. Story is starting to pick up for Percy personally and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Soon,**

 ** _Heir-Emerald_**


	18. Frosty Demeanor

Percy found himself floating upside down in the Dimensional Gap having a staring contest with Great Red in his dragon form.

*Blink*

"YES!"

Red roared in anguish as the Sea Prince proclaimed victory. "NO!"

"Supreme champion of staring!" Percy cheered as his form flipped on the spot. "Take that little boy blue!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Little. Boy. Blue." Percy grinned as he blew a raspberry at the large western dragon.

"Alright!" Red rumbled, stretching his form, nostrils exhaling smoke. "I'm going to burn you, then go do some flips."

"Hold your horses, Great Red." A soft feminine voice almost whispered.

Red grunted as Percy blinked at the newcomer. "Chaos."

In a swirl of stardust, a woman appeared. She was about three inches shorter than Percy with pale skin. She had long raven locks of hair that reached her mid back, which was littered with little sparkles resembling galaxies. Her eyes were dark, like a black hole and she wore a black robes, completely void of any color.

"Indeed, Great Red." Her voice carrying like leaves in the wind.

Percy bowed. "My lady Chaos."

"Perseus." She nodded, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Why are you here, Chaos? Don't you see that I'm about to turn this shrimp into some delicious seafood?" Red grumbled as he shifted his form into the familiar biker styled clothes he wears on Earth.

"Oh, Great Red." Chaos chuckled softly. "I am only here to check on young Perseus."

Percy gave her a perplexed look. "Check on me, Lady Chaos?"

"Correct, my dear." Chaos said softly. "You seem to be adapting nicely to your position under Great Red, no?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably under the deity's gaze. "If you think I am, my lady."

"Now, Perseus, you don't need to be so humble. Take pride in what you do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do, Perseus." She advised as her staff appeared in her hand.

 _The Staff of Chaos._ Percy thought as he watched the silver-based staff glimmer. _Arguably the most powerful artefact in the universe. Even more so than Zeus' Master Bolt or Odin's Spear, Gungnir._

Chaos twirled the staff and a soft rainbow glow appeared at it's peak. "I see..." She muttered to herself while reading whatever appeared in the rainbow.

"What is it, _Lady Guardian_?" Red asked in a mocking tone.

Chaos frowned as she looked at the Apocalypse Dragon. "Careful there, Great Red. You may be as powerful as I am, but that doesn't make you the better combatant."

Percy scratched his chin in interest. "Have you two fought before?"

"Yes." They both answered. Red with a growl and Chaos with a soft sigh.

"Who won?"

"...She did..." Red admitted with a scowl.

Percy looked at Red in surprise. "Now how did that happen?"

"Μη μετακομίζετε κανένα Gokui." Chaos murmured.

"Difficult to use. So Ultra Instinct?" Percy translated. "You spoke briefly of this ability when we last met several months ago, saying it's the mastery of self-movement?"

"Correct, Perseus."

"Percy, please." The son of Poseidon insisted.

*Whack*

"Ow!"

"Don't interrupt me, Perseus." The deity reprimanded.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, Ultra Instinct is an ability where your body can think on it's own individually. If someone had the ability to master this technique they would be able to keep themselves out of harms way without thought." Chaos lectured.

Percy tapped his chin in thought. "How would you learn this?"

The dark-eyed woman shook her head. "No one in this universe besides myself has mastered this technique. No God, Titan, Primordial or _Dragon God_ has been able to experience this. The chances for a mortal like yourself to learn it would be all but impossible."

"But you said that I may be able to learn it due to my ADHD and battle reflexes."

"If that were true, Perseus, wouldn't the Gods already be able to utilise this technique?" Chaos asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Red bellowed, throwing an arm over the young demigod. "You aren't the only one."

"In the meantime, Perseus." The raven haired woman said catching the Sea Prince's attention. "Take this."

She held out her hand and a magic circle appeared, softly changing through the colors of the rainbow like neon lights. From the magic appeared a golden ball, about the size of an 8-Ball. It had engravings across it that lined up to create an hourglass on it.

"This is a Temporal Gaze." She named it.

"Temporal Gaze?"

"Take it and when the time is right, this sphere shall take you where you need to go." She said mysteriously.

"...Did you just make a pun?"

*Whack*

"OW!"

"Haha!"

(Insert line break here.)

Block. Deflect. Slash. Repeat.

Percy twirled Riptide in his hand as he sparred with a water clone of himself. Not the most interesting way to train, but Percy made do with what he had.

He ducked under the slash of the water-Riptide and kicked a foot up, disarming the water clone of it's weapon and slashed up, slicing the clone in half. The water splashing to the ground, leaving Percy to sigh.

Percy looked up at the night sky, he estimated that it was nearing three o'clock in the morning and he had school too. He sighed again as he recapped his sword and laid down on the grass where he stood.

He stared at the moon for a few moments without blinking. Percy frowned as he stared. He wondered what Annabeth was doing. How Nico was. How everybody was back in the United States.

Percy's ears twitched and he turned his head towards the forest, sensing a presence. He sat up, eyes glowing softly in caution. It didn't move, like it was observing. The presence seemed to draw away and flee. The son of Poseidon frowned and got to his feet.

"Percy?"

Said demigod spun to an Iris-message of Jason Grace. Blonde hair glinting from Apollo's chariot overhead and a smile on his lips.

"Jason." The son of Poseidon nodded.

The son of Jupiter grinned, teeth shining like they were Apollo's chariot itself. "How's it going?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. Could be better, blame school, I guess." Percy smiled.

"At least you haven't blown it up yet." Jason joked. "Must be a new record."

"Well I did somewhat blow up the music room at Goode, vaporise a Kindly One, play dodgeball with Canadians." Percy grinned.

"I'm going to tell Frank that."

"Oh the horrors of him finding out!"

Jason's grin toned down to a small smirk as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We're coming to visit you."

"You're what now?" Percy blinked.

"We're coming to visit you. Me, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Frank and Thalia."

"All of you? And how is Frank and Thalia able to come? They are a Praetor of Camp Jupiter and Lieutenant of Artemis."

"From what I know," he began. "Frank has been given time to breathe from his new position. He's still learning all the ins and outs of the position and Thalia was rewarded time off after leading The Hunters in Lady Artemis' absence when Olympus was in lockdown."

"I see," Percy nodded. "When will you all be visiting?"

Jason shrugged, "In a few weeks. Just make sure you're prepared for us."

"Wait." Percy frowned. "How do you even know where in Japan I am? I don't recall ever telling you guys where exactly I'd be."

"Your mom is a very nice lady, Percy." Jason chuckled sheepishly.

"She sure is." Percy murmured.

The Greek and Roman fell silent for a moment before Jason broke it with a half cough. "Well, I'll let you go, Percy. We'll catch you soon."

Percy nodded with a smile. "See you soon." And he swiped his hand through the message.

The son of Poseidon backed up until his back hit the trunk of a tree. "This won't be good. Rias and Sona's peerages and everyone from camp in one place? Seems like trouble honestly."

The demigod groaned with realisation and softly banged the back of his head on the tree trunk. _Better ask Issei what his favorite flower is because Thalia is going to murder him. So will Jason. And Frank. And Annabeth. Got to pity that guy sometimes with that pervertedness of his._

(Insert line break here.)

"So the Red One has awakened?"

"Yep." Said the man with blonde bangs and raven colored hair. "Bit of a boob fanatic too. Something I can respect." He grinned with amusement.

The younger man opposite him sighed. "Anything particularly special about him, Azazel?"

Azazel scratched his goatee. "He's a reincarnated devil serving under Rias Gremory, and as I more or less mentioned, a pervert from what I got as an impression when we met."

The younger man clicked his tongue in boredom. "So he isn't anything really special? Just a former human, now devil, with the Boosted Gear."

"Vali," Azazel began. "Give him some time to work with the Boosted Gear. The Red Dragon Emperor will no doubt be powerful in the future."

"But will he be anything worth to me? I am the strongest White Dragon Emperor the world has ever seen. I want a strong rival. A worthy rival." Vali stated, crossing his arms.

"In time I'm sure he will be." Azazel noted. "But I did see someone else nearby."

This piqued Vali's interest as he pushed himself off the wall behind him with raised brows. "Oh? Someone worthy of noting?"

Azazel nodded, "I would say so if I noticed a demigod not of Shinto origins in Japan. Kuoh specifically, near devils."

"A demigod? I haven't fought a demigod before." Vali noted, a faint smirk creeping onto his lips.

"He sensed me, Vali."

"Sensed you?" The silver haired male questioned baffled.

Azazel nodded. "He isn't a normal demigod. He's something more. I could tell when he unleashed only a fraction of his power in warning that he was _at least_ Ultimate Devil rank in power."

Vali pondered over this. He knew very little about demigods other than the obvious, half god and generally inherits their godly parent's power, but he didn't know that they were that strong. "Someone to look into then."

"Yes," The fallen angel leader hardly blinked. "Don't approach him. Not yet at least."

Vali gave a resigned look and nodded. "Very well. But I will fight him in the future."

"That's all I ask."

(Insert line break here.)

"Hey, Issei, got a favorite flower?"

"Say what?" Issei answered dumbly as Percy sat down on the bleachers in the gymnasium.

"Ah nothing. I'm sure you'll be fine." Percy nodded nonchalantly and leaned back on his seat.

The son of Poseidon shifted uncomfortably in his dark grey tracksuit. It felt constricting. He definitely preferred the American shirt and shorts over the Japanese preference. Call him biased but he didn't care.

"Percy, Issei." Kiba nodded as he sat beside the demigod.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Any new happenings with your club?" Percy questioned.

"Not really." Kiba shrugged. "Asia got a familiar and Issei didn't."

Issei seemed to sulk over what the [Knight] said. "I wanted the slime."

"Not even going to ask."

"Best not to." Kiba agreed.

"HEY HYOUDOU! DONE ANYTHING WITH ASIA YET?!" Aika Kiryuu shouted from the other end of the bleachers.

Asia sat next to Aika, completely red as a tomato.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ASIA ALONE ABOUT SUCH THINGS! SHE'S TOO INNOCENT!"

Aika grinned at his words and Percy felt that the bespectacled girl got motivated to bug the blonde devil even morel now.

"Buchou?"

Percy turned to Kiba, who had a crimson red magic circle next to his ear. Percy assumed it a form of communication circle.

"I see. We'll be over immediately." Kiba responded, and tapped on the circle, making it fade. "Issei, can you go get Asia. Buchou wants us at the old school building immediately."

Issei nodded and stood up, leaving to get Asia.

The blonde male turned to Percy, "Would you like to come? I'm sure Buchou won't mind."

"Will Akeno be making a blue cake? Or at least cookies?"

"I don't think she would say no."

"Count me in." Percy grinned happily and followed the [Knight] out the gymnasium.

Kiba opened the clubroom door, letting Percy, Issei and Asia, who caught up to them, inside.

"Good you're-Percy-kun? I wasn't expecting you." Rias said in surprise.

"Yeah, Kiba said you wouldn't mind-Yes! There's blue cake!" Percy said happily as he noticed the blue sponge cake on the trolley Akeno pushed out from the kitchen.

"Ara ara, Percy-kun likes blue sweets?" The [Queen] commented as the son of Poseidon helped himself to a slice.

"Oh?" Percy commented as he saw a lady with silver hair and crimson eyes in a maid's uniform, watching him like a hawk. "Who's this?"

"Ah yes, th-that's what I wanted to speak to you all about-" Rias began before getting cut off by the maid.

"You look remarkably like someone I once knew." The woman said, her tone as cold as ice.

"Really?" Percy raised a brow and placed the plate on the trolley.

The woman stared at him for a moment. "Your name?"

"Percy." He frowned.

The woman released a killer intend that almost sent Rias and her peerage to their knees. Frost started to slowly cross over the floor towards the demigod.

Percy narrowed his eyes as the silver haired woman released her killing intent and was completely indifferent to the frost. "I apologize, but I haven't met you before..."

"Grayfia Lucifage." She enlightened him then turned back to Rias, letting up on her killing intent and the frost retracted back to the devil. "You couldn't be him anyway. He died centuries ago."

Grayfia Lucifage. Percy watched the silver haired devil with a wolf stare, but she ignored it. This was Euclid Lucifage's sister that left him. Who knew that she would be a maid of the Gremory family now.

Rias wiped the sweat from her brow, her nerves rattled. She hadn't ever seen Grayfia act like that before. What's more is that Percy didn't even flinch or sweat under her power. Grayfia Lucifage, the strongest [Queen] and second strongest woman in Hell! How strong was the son of Poseidon?

The Gremory heiress coughed lightly, gaining everyone's attention. "Yes, well, the reason I brought you here is to tell you that I am getting married."

"MARRIED?!" Issei exclaimed. "Who dares marry Buchou and her glorious boobs?!"

"For Poseidon's sake, Issei." Percy muttered under his breath.

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor, Rias-sama?" Grayfia asked the Gremory heiress.

Rias gave the silver haired woman a slightly embarrassed look. "Yes. He is quite... enthusiastic about some things."

"You seem quite fond of him." She noted.

Rias nodded with a smile. "He has his moments."

"Wait! So this is what that whole deal in my room last night was about?" Issei suddenly turned to Rias, catching her off guard.

"Yes." Rias responded, fixing her composure. "It was about this."

The entire club was silent for few moments, Rias' words being digested before a an orange glow appeared in the middle of the clubhouse. A magic circle similar to the Gremory families, except the centre having a different signet.

Who appeared through the transportation circle, they heard before they saw.

"Ah! It has been quite a while since Riser has visited the human world."

(Insert line break here.)

 **"Lady Guardian" will be explained at a later date. As will the first conversation between Chaos, Red and Percy. Planning stuff for them :)**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Heir-Emerald.**


	19. From a Yakitori to Asgard

_**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**_

(Insert line break here.)

 _"Ah! It has been awhile since Riser has visited the human world."_

Percy watched with mild interest as the blonde devil casually sat next to Rias on the sofa, arm over her shoulders and a smirk on his lips.

Riser Phenex had blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore a merlot blazer with a white dress shirt and matching dress pants. He wore black, leather dress shoes that glinted, showing that they had been recently polished.

The Red Rider's thoughts were more on the silver haired maid that stood off to the side, overlooking the situation. This was Euclid's sister. He was hesitant to if he should tell the White Rider that he has met his sister but what also quirked his interest was her mentioning that he looked like someone she once knew. Possibly his father or a brother of his from the past?

"I will _**not**_ marry you, Riser." Rias demanded firmly as she stood up from the sofa.

"My dear, Rias," Riser began calmly. "But we must marry. It is for the betterment of devil society! Just imagine, an child with the Power of Destruction and the Immortality of the Phoenix. It would be glorious!"

"I said ** _NO_** , Riser!"

"Eh, excuse me but who exactly is this guy?" Issei questioned looking at Riser in loathing.

The blonde devil sneered at the Boosted Gear wielder, "Riser shall enlighten the low class devil. I am Riser Phenex, third heir to the head of the Immortal Phenex clan and Rias' husband-to-be."

"You're a yakitori." Issei declared.

The temperature of the room increased dramatically as everyone but Percy, Grayfia, Riser and Issei started sweating. "What did you just call me, low class?" The Phenex asked, a dangerous tone in his words.

"What? Don't like it, _yakitori_?" Issei taunted.

Riser took a deep breath and smirked at the Longinus user, "I see now, you are jealous of Riser."

The Phenex heir snapped his fingers and a orange teleportation circle, identical to the one he had appeared from, glowed from behind him revealing fifteen girls.

"Yes, Riser can tell. Yubelluna, come to me." He commanded and a woman with long, flowing purple hair stepped forward beside Riser. The Phenex took her by the waist and held her to his chest. "You are jealous of this?" He stated as a hand moved up to her chest and started fondling her.

Yubelluna blushed heavily and gave a light moan to what her [King] was doing to her.

Before Issei could say anything Percy pushed himself off the wall in disgust, "Dude, show some respect. I don't want to see such stuff here."

Riser stopped his ministrations and removed his hands from his [Queen]. "And who are you to tell Riser what he can and can't do?"

Percy stepped forward, his eyes level with Riser's. "Someone who cares."

The blonde Phenex cracked a smile and looked passed him at Rias. "I'd recommend telling your servant to stand down, my dear Rias, before he gets himself a little _scorched_."

"I'm not her servant, Kentucky Fried Chicken." Percy retorted.

"A human then?" Riser grinned nastily, "Which means I have all rights to burn you alive here." The Phenex raised his hand, hellfire dancing along his fingertips.

Rias yelped out something along the lines of 'RISER, STOP!' but Percy caught the blonde man's wrist, completely unaffected by the temperature of Riser's skin. Water appeared from where the son of Poseidon gripped the devil's wrist and covered his hand, extinguishing the hellfire into nothing more than steam.

"I don't think that's a very appropriate thing to do here?" Percy asked giving Grayfia a side glanced look.

The silver haired maid shook her head, completely calm with the situation. She turned to her [King's] younger sister, "You do not wish to marry Riser-sama?"

Rias nodded her head adamantly. "I want to be able to choose I marry for myself."

"...Very well." Grayfia nodded slowly, "There is an alternative to this. A Rating Game."

"A Rating Game?!" Riser laughed, who by now ripped his arm from Percy's grip. "Does my dear, Rias, really believe she can beat Riser and his immortal phoenix flames?"

"I don't believe. I know I can." Rias stated firmly. "I will defeat you, Riser."

"I do not think, Rias knows what she is really up against. You have a [Queen], [Bishop], [Knight], [Rook] and-" He gave Issei a sneer, "-[Pawn]. Riser has a complete set." He indicated with his arms out.

"Have you ever heard of quality over quantity?" Percy asked, his voice low and full of emotion. I blinked a tear away as he thought of those lives lost in the Battle of Manhattan. There were only forty of them against at least a thousand monsters, demigods and a few Titans amongst them. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and gave Riser a dark look. "Arrogant son of a-"

"I don't believe that's necessary vocabulary, Mr Percy." Grayfia cut in, her tone could cut through butter. "Do the two parties agree to a Rating Game?"

Rias nodded, while Riser sighed.

"Riser supposes he can allow this." The Phenex agreed unhappily.

"Very good." Grayfia nodded. "Since Lady Rias has less members in her peerage, she shall have ten days to prepare for the Rating Game. Is that agreeable?"

"I would like to make a stipulation about this ten day preparation." Riser said.

The silver haired maid raised an elegant brow and nodded, willing to listen to the Phenex's stipulation.

"No outside help allowed in her preparation for our game."

Rias swore under her breath "That cunning son of a bitch."

The maid nodded. "That is an agreeable term. So it is decided. In ten days Lady Rias and Lord Riser will have a Rating with the stipulation of no outside help to Lady Rias in her preparation. I bid both peerages good luck." Grayfia spoke with authority and turned to Percy with a cold look. "Watch yourself, Mr Percy."

The maid disappeared through a teleportation circle leaving the two peerages and Percy.

"Good luck, my dear Rias. You're going to need it." Riser chuckled and disappeared through his own teleportation circle along with his peerage.

Rias slumped onto the sofa in frustration. That damn Riser. She was going to ask Percy if he was able to help them but now she couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, Rias." Percy said softly. "I know you were going to ask me to help you but now that's impossible."

Rias shook her head, her crimson mane swishing in motion. "It's not your fault. I didn't expect him to be so cunning about it."

"I'm still sorry." He turned to the rest of the Occult Research Club with a solemn smile. "I'll let you get on to what you need to do. Good luck, guys."

(Insert line break here.)

Percy whistled a tune as he chopped the carrots. A good stir fry was a nice way for Percy to calm himself after an eventful day. He picked up the chopping board and swept the carrots into the fry pan, the underside of the vegetable sizzling as they touched the hot tray.

The son of Poseidon smiled when he sensed Walburga enter the kitchen with a cackle. "You making that brilliant stir fry of yours?"

"You know me." He replied as he stirred the contents.

The Pale Rider sat at the dining room table, toying with her wand. "Anything new happening, young and handsome?"

Percy snorted at the nickname. "That's a new one and no. Nothing to concern us, to be honest."

"Is that so?" She hummed. "Have you ever thought about going your own way about things?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as he drained the rice.

"I mean not being told what to do by Gods or the boss?"

Percy frowned and turned to her. "I mean sure. I always thought about what life would be like without the Gods and all that."

"That's good to know." She murmured and placed her wand on the table.

Percy served out two bowls and placed one in front of the magician. "What brought this on?"

The magician took a bite and shook her head. "Nothing, just curious."

"Okay..." Percy said uncertainly and the two riders ate in silence.

(Insert line break here.)

It was the early hours of the morning when Percy was shaken awake in the early hours of the morning when the apartment shook and a bright light shined through the curtains of his bedroom.

The son of Poseidon rolled out of bed, Riptide already drawn and crossed the room and peered out the window, which by now wasn't shining. He saw the silhouettes of four people. Women by the looks of it. "Three goddesses and a woman who isn't exactly mortal but not a goddess." Percy deduced.

He transmitted into a tree some meters away from the women, close enough so he could hear them.

"Must we ask him?" One hissed, a little unhappy by the prospect of asking the demigod son of Poseidon for help.

"It is the best action to take, Artemis." Another said in a diplomatic tone.

Percy blinked. Artemis? What was she doing here? He jumped out of the tree landing in a crouch "Can I help you, ladies?"

Artemis spun on her heels, bow drawn aimed right between Percy's eyes. Her companions drew their own weapons and Percy finally got a look at them.

"Athena?" He raised a brow in some interest. "And you are Frigg aren't you? Odin's wife? Oh! You're the nice girl who let me stay at her house for the night."

Rossweisse blushed heavily, "My name is Rossweisse."

"Charmed." He chuckled.

"Jackson." Athena addressed, lowering her spear and Aegis, "We are in need of your assistance."

Percy swung Riptide in a casual manner. "What for? And how did you find me by the way?"

"Heimdall." Frigg spoke calmly.

"The all seeing guy? The same guy who would see you even when you're on the toilet? The same guy who brought me back here after the treaty?" Percy quizzed.

Frigg chuckled lightly along with Rossweisse, while Athena and Artemis cracked a smile at his humour.

"Yes, the 'all seeing guy'. And the reason we need your help is because of the Frost Giants. They are getting bold with their movements and we need to put them down before they cause any real damage." Frigg explained, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Okay. I'm going to have to stop you there. I know this may seem rude but how does this concern Olympus? I know that treaty signing and all but why?"

Artemis stepped forward, bow over her shoulder and arms crossed. "Father feels that to really show how much this treaty means, that he would lend help to the Asgardians."

Percy nodded. "Understandable. Who do we have from Olympus there?"

"Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Bellona, Artemis and myself." Athena said, a slight twitch of the eye at the Roman goddess of War's name.

The son of Poseidon crossed his arms and gave them a surprised look. He wasn't expecting Bellona and Aphrodite. Especially Aphrodite.

"I know what you're thinking, Perseus, but Aphrodite can fight. She good with daggers believe it or not. As for Bellona, I suppose father just wanted assurance." Artemis said.

"No demigods then?" Percy decided to move the conversation along.

"No." Athena shook her head. "He felt that it's too dangerous for them."

"But you're here and I'm a demigod."

"Really? I didn't realise that, barnacle boy!" Artemis said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"We are here because, well, if any demigod could handle Frost Giants, it will be the strongest demigod we have. Despite how much father loathes the fact." Athena said honestly.

"Very well." Percy nodded slowly. "How long will I be gone for?"

Frigg smiled kindly at him, "A month maybe. Hopefully we can get this done quickly."

Percy almost collapsed. "A month?! I have school!" He bit his tongue immediately and saw Athena nod in approval.

"We'll take care of your education problem here in Kuoh, Perseus." The goddess of Wisdom nodded.

"Ah but err-"

"Something concerning you, Jackson?" Artemis asked snidely.

The Red Rider sighed and shook his head, thinking about the Rating Game and his friends visiting.

"Very good." Frigg nodded. "Come, stand with us and Heimdall shall transport us to Asgard."

Percy nodded, walking over and stood beside the silver haired Valkyrie, he gave her smile. She blushed and looked away.

"Let's go, Heimdall!" The Queen of Asgard commanded and the five were engulfed in a rainbow light.

(Insert line break here.)

The Greek demigod stood at the Bifröst on Asgard, nodding as he looked around the room. He didn't get much of a look at the treaty due to the amount of people and he had to admit. It looked amazing. The gold and engraved carvings of what he assumed was the nine realms. He looked out the open doorway to the golden structures of Asgard.

"Come, we must meet with my husband in the throne room." Frigg took command and led them out to the open streets and to the largest structure in the city.

"So enlighten me. What are the Frost Giants trying to achieve here?" The Sea Prince asked.

"The Frost Giants want to plunge Midgard in a second ice age. It is Asgard's job to stop them." Rossweisse told him.

"Better stop them then."

"That would be the wisest action."

The women and Percy walked in the throne room and were welcomed by Odin.

"Ah! Percy Jackson, it is a pleasure meeting you again." The All-Father welcomed.

"Pleasure is all mine, Odin."

"Now, we've been in this specific battle with the Frost Giants for almost a two months and we decided that maybe we need a new element to defeat them. I wouldn't be asking a mortal to join a battle between immortal beings but Zeus suggested that perhaps you would be able to push the tides in our favour."

'This has been on even before the treaty?' Percy turned his head in thought and saw Bellona, Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite watching him with serious expressions. They were all in Greek, or Roman in Bellona's case, styled armour. Hades! The love goddess had short hair that only reached her shoulders to stop it from being a liability in battle.

"I want weaknesses. Tell me." He commanded.

Odin raised his brow but complied none the less. "Fire Giants, well, their fire are their biggest weakness."

"Why isn't Hephaestus here?" Percy asked Athena, glancing from the corner of his eye.

"He's currently on Olympus working on special projects that could be effective against the Frost Giants." The wisdom goddess answered.

The son of Poseidon grunted. It would've been better if the forge god was here but he was going to have to make do without his physical presence. "Have you tried deity embers?"

Odin sat forward, a dangerous glint in his eye. "How do you know about that, boy?"

"I believe we would like to know that as well." Athena spoke up, glaring dangerously at the demigod.

"Does it matter? You're in a battle with Frost Giants and you want to grill me about that?" Percy retorted.

"He's right. Now is not the time and yes we have tried. It doesn't do more than slightly melt their bodies." Odin answered, stroking his beard.

Percy nodded. "Okay, what strategies have we been planning?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, Jackson. We'll handle that, just do your part and we'll be fine." Athena dismissed.

A tight smile came over Percy's face, Gods can be quite arrogant sometimes, "Very well. Is there somewhere for me to stay while I am here on Asgard?"

An amused look came over Odin's one eye, "I'm sure Rossweisse wouldn't mind housing you a second time."

"W-what?" The silver haired Valkyrie stuttered.

"Is there a problem?"

"Ah! No Lord Odin! It would be an honour to host one of our guests."

Odin smirked at the turquoise eyed girl and the Sea Prince. "Play nice, you two."

"I will castrate you personally if you do anything vulgar, Jackson." The moon goddess warned.

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Percy saluted.

"Come on, Percy, Let's get you settled in." Rossweisse said and led Percy away from the gods.

(Insert line break here.)

The duo walked in silence away from the throne room. Percy in deep thought, while Rossweisse blushed and ducked her head from all the looks bystanders were giving them as they strode passed.

"You were quite intense in there." The Valkyrie noted.

Percy blinked and turned his head to look at the woman. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone talk so boldly to gods before."

"I have a knack for it." The son of Poseidon grinned.

"Still. It's dangerous for you to do that." She warned.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know how the Olympians work but here on Asgard... Err, respect is a hugely renowned thing here. You should abide by that."

Percy shrugged. "No promises but I'll try."

"Better than nothing." Rossweisse commented and blushed at what she said.

The Red Rider chuckled lightly in response as they stopped at the Valkyrie's home. She laid her hand on the door and the frame glowed with symbols.

"Runes." Percy noted with an impressed tone.

Rossweisse blushed, "Yeah, I think it's better than a key and lock."

"Can't disagree with that."

The symbols on the frame stopped glowing and the door opened. The silver haired woman pushed the door open and switched the lights on.

Percy was greeted to the familiar site of his host's home. At least what he remembered. The ivy coffee table in the centre of the living room, a leather sofa against the wall by the entrance facing a window overlooking a playground where children could be heard laughing, a single recliner was facing the large flat screen television. A grandfather clock could be heard ticking softly.

"You guys have T.V. for gods here too?" Percy asked.

"Asgardian TV. That's what we have here. What about you?"

"Hephaestus TV. Quite some good shows on there actually."

The Valkyrie walked into the kitchen, Percy following, and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. "Coffee?" She offered.

"Thanks." Percy nodded.

The two were silent as the turquoise eyed woman grinded the coffee beans. Percy sat in the same seat he sat in when he stayed the night almost two weeks ago.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that Zeus decided to send help to you guys. He can be kind of, well, frigid about things, if you know what I mean." Percy commented as he started bouncing his leg due to his ADHD.

Rossweisse looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

Percy nodded. "This treaty must really mean a lot if he's doing something about your situation. I mean, he locked up Olympus when Hera was kidnapped by Porphyrion."

"Quite the guy. Why don't you tell me about your adventures." She said as she added scalding hot water into the mugs. "I've only heard stories but I want to hear them from the source himself."

"Ah! Well, I don't know. What exactly do you know already?" Percy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

She shrugged. "Not a lot. Just some rumours like Lord Zeus' bolt and the Labyrinth."

"Oh, well..." Percy began to recount his adventures with his friends and struggles. His mother, Tyson, Zoë, Bianca, Daedalus, Beckendorf, Selina, Luke and all the heroes from the second Titan War.

"So yeah that's about it. I couldn't have done it all without all their help. They are the true heroes." Percy stated as he leaned back in his seat, procrastinating on the passed few years.

The turquoise eyed Valkyrie gave him a smile. "You're a great person, Percy. I'm sure your friends would agree, to give credit where it's due and to help people... That's a true hero."

Percy gave her a fake smile, hiding his misery from failing those who fell for him. "Thanks, Rossweisse."

The demigod glanced out the kitchen window to see the setting sun. "Well it's heading towards night, again, for me." He said recounting that it was night when he got picked up and day when he arrived. "I'm going to get some sleep."

(Insert line break here.)

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it :)**_

 _ **Jose210705: That really warms hy heart. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Catch you all next time!**_

 ** _Heir-Emerald_**


	20. Frozen Solid

Percy slid under the over passing battle-axe of a roaring Giant.

The Frost Giants were much different than Gaia's children. Firstly, they were taller. The shortest he'd seen was about seventy feet tall, whilst the tallest was almost triple that at two _hundred_ feet tall. Secondly, they looked more human besides their hair. All of them shared white hair, that resembled freshly fallen snow.

"You will die, godling!" The giant roared as he slammed his weapon down upon where the Sea Prince was standing.

Percy rolled out of the way and swung Riptide, slicing through the Giant's Achilles tendon. The Giant tumbled over with a roar and Percy leaped onto his head and stabbed down in between the Giant's eyes to the hilt, killing it.

The Giant didn't turn to dust like Greek monsters, it just laid there dead like any perished body would.

"Left flank, Jackson! Move it!" Artemis ordered from his right as she stabbed into the calf of a giant and climbed with her hunting knives onto it's shoulders. Percy saw, just like the other gods fighting, that she stood as about twenty-five feet tall. Much taller than when he'd seen the gods on Olympus. He continued watching as she brought her hunting knives down into it's eyes. The giant roared and tried clawing at the Moon Goddess, who flipped over it and stabbed into it's chest and slid down, dragging her knives down it's torso. Artemis landed in a crouch as the giant toppled over onto it's back, dead, as icy blue blood seeped from it's wounds.

"Go, Jackson." She ordered again as she stood up from her position.

"Are you sure, Artemis?" Percy quizzed as he pointed to the charging giants going for the two of them.

The goddess of the Hunt smirked and raised a hand into the air. The sky darkened to night and the moon glowed brightly. She lowered her hand to point at the running Jötens and a beam of light erupted from the moon.

Percy covered his eyes at the light for a few seconds and opened them to see the sky had lightened to what it previously was and where the giants stood was now a small mountain of ashes.

"Should you not be moving somewhere?" Artemis asked as her bow appeared in her hands and a quiver appeared on her back.

"Ah, right." Percy blinked and turned, running towards the left flank.

The son of Poseidon jumped off a cliff's edge, down to where the left flank was slowly being pushed back. Percy rolled to break his fall and buried the blade of Riptide into the ground beneath them and the land shook. Percy look up and storm clouds gathered overhead as lightning flashed across the sky.

Percy ripped Riptide from the ground and threw it like a throwing knife, lodging it into the chest of a giant and lightning struck down, electrocuting any giant that they came in contact with.

"Take this!" A woman screamed from over them as multiple Norse runic magic circles appeared in front of her as beams of energy rained down upon the enemy.

"Kára!" Percy shouted from his position.

The woman, wearing a battle helmet and Norse armour held her staff, glittering yellow sparks from it's peak. She turned to him and floated down next to him.

"Perseus." She nodded.

He pointed to the Asgardian warriors behind them. "Lead them forward, I'll clear the path ahead. We're going straight for the centre."

The Valkyrie nodded and floated upwards. "Follow me, warriors. For the glory of Asgard!"

The Asgardian warriors raised their weapons and roared in approval.

Percy ran off ahead as Kára floated up and blasted a giant away with her staff. He leapt over fallen rocks, slashing any giants he came in contact with across their legs, forcing them to a knee. He reached into a pouch at his waist and fished out three small balls, about the size of a golf ball.

They softly glowed orange. They were small grenades, created by Hephaestus and the dwarves of Svartalfheim. Rather than releasing shrapnel, they would distribute deity embers, infused with Hephaestus' own essence.

Percy threw them at the fallen Jötens, and the ground around them exploded, while the giants screamed in pain as the deity embers came into contact with them.

The Sea Prince smirked then back flipped away from a frozen club of a Giant. Percy stabbed Riptide into the club and with incredible strength, broke the weapon in two.

The son of Poseidon jumped up, impaling the giant in the stomach and swung himself up to it's shoulders, just as Artemis had. Just as he about to stab into the giant, he felt a hand wrap around his legs and slam him into the rocky terrain beneath them.

Percy coughed out blood and felt himself picked up again and slammed into the ground again and again and again, then he was thrown into the cliff face.

Blood trickled out the side of Percy's lips and from the scratches, cuts and stab marks. He groaned as he gently felt his ribs, followed by his shoulder.

Broken. Just what I need. Percy thought as he spat a wad of blood from his mouth.

He looked up at the giant stalking towards him.

"I am a Giant General, boy. No offspring of the gods will defeat me." The General claimed and raised a hand at Percy. From his palm, a purple magic circle with insignia of a dragon biting it's own tail, creating a sign of infinity appeared. "Now die!"

Percy barely had time to raise his arms in front of him as a blast of ice hit him. He grit his teeth and growled when he saw the skin on his arms darkening towards a black.

Frostbite. Percy deduced, How the Hades is this guy so powerful?

Rocks dug into Percy's back from behind, he winced and almost dropped his arms, which were only a shade or two from being completely black. Percy narrowed his eyes and released his Ki. A white aura surrounded his body, effectively blocking the attack like it was a shield.

Percy raised his arms with difficulty, inspecting the frost-bitten skin. He huffed and the rock wall behind him cracked and exploded, along with the ground beneath them.

"Ah! The godling!" Another giant bellowed, lurking down at him.

"Guulay!" The General roared.

Guulay loomed down at Percy and reached to grab him but caught nothing but air as Percy disappeared in a wisp of sea mist.

"WHAT?!" Guulay bellowed.

"AIM FOR THEIR EYES!" Percy shouted at Apollo, reforming in the Sun God's chariot.

Golden arrows rained down upon the Jötuns, who roared as their sight was stolen from them.

Circling back around, Apollo glanced at Percy's arms sorrowfully, "There are many things I can heal, Percy, but I don't think I'll be able to heal magical frostbite from a frost giant. Such beings are of different realms and have different magic to Greek or Roman gods like myself."

The son of Poseidon grimaced, staring down at his blackened arms. Up to his elbows were void of any feeling. "Time to test just how good Ki is at healing."

"Hold on! What?" The Sun God said confused. "Ki? You're going to try healing it with Ki?"

Percy didn't answer the God and grunted as a familiar red Ki enveloped his arms, slowly the sensation of touch came back to him as his arms began to lighten towards their natural Mediterranean tan.

Apollo watch in awe as Percy flexed his fingers and arms, before he stopped.

"Mind with the shoulder?" He grunted.

The Greek Sun God blinked and tapped Percy shoulder with his index finger. A golden aura encased Percy's shoulder, who groaned softly, feeling the bones mend.

"Anything else?" Apollo asked.

"Ribs?" Was the reply and Apollo tapped Percy's ribs, healing the broken bones. "Thanks." Percy gasped out.

"Anytime, Cousin." Apollo notched an arrow and nailed a giant between the eyes and the arrowhead exploded, blowing it's head off. "Mind telling me about this Ki of yours?" He asked, aiming with his bow again.

"Now isn't the time." Percy retorted. "Tell Odin to retreat. I have a plan but I need Thor to help."

"What is it?"

Percy grimaced. "You'll know when I tell Odin."

The Sun God glanced at the demigod with an anxious look. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing."

Apollo grabbed the reigns of his chariot and turned it around, heading toward the Asgardian-made fortress. "Take the reigns! Lead us back to base camp!" He commanded the son of Poseidon, thrusting the ropes into his hands and notched his bow once again.

Percy looked over the side of the chariot below. He saw Athena catch the sword of a giant on the shaft of her spear before throwing it off and impaling it through the chest. She turned and deflected a spear off the side of her shield, Aegis and thrust her spear through the bottom of another head and out through the top of the skull.

The Wisdom Goddess looked up, nodding in acknowledgement. She seemed to get the message to retreat and rushed down the rocky terrain to temporary camp.

Percy steered the chariot down by Odin, who watched them emotionlessly. God and demigod climbed out of the sun chariot and walked up to the All-Father.

"You had Apollo tell me to retreat. Why is that?" Odin asked, curiosity peeking him.

"This is meaningless." Percy stated, indicating the rocky and destroyed terrain of Jötenheim. "All we are doing is creating a bloodshed. We need to put them into disarray, which means we need to place fear into them, so they understand exactly what would happen if they managed to make their way to Midgard."

The King of Asgard frowned. "We have tried intimidation tactics. As you can see, they clearly do not work."

"But what about the power of someone of Midgard? They do not know the true power of those there."

The All-Father hesitated. Was it worth the risk from the demigod to try and force a retreat?

"Very well." Odin conceded. "What is it that you need to push them back?"

"Thor." Percy responded, checking the straps on his armour. "All I need is Thor. However, I recommend setting up a barrier around the camp."

Odin nodded, "Thor!" He bellowed at his son, who just landed.

"Father." Thor greeted curtly and nodded to Percy.

"Percy requires your assistance. Will you be able to aid him?" The King of Asgard questioned his son.

Thor bowed his head, the cloak covering his armour shifting revealing his hammer, Mjölnir, attached to his war belt. "Of course, father." The god of Thunder stalked up to Percy, "What are you planning?"

The son of Poseidon pointed to the grey skies overhead. "We are going to blow them away. Cause them disarray and strike fear into them."

"So essentially, your plan is to create a storm large enough to create such devastation on this realm that the frost giants would fear even leaving their homes?" Athena implied as she appeared by her rival's son's side.

Percy hesitated. Now that the Wisdom Goddess said it, it did sound a bit over the top with how she explained it. "Do you have a better plan then?"

The goddess of Wisdom pointed to the rocky mountains, about half a mile away. "Lead them towards the mountains over there. With enough strength, we can drop a rock slide on them. It would greatly weaken their army." She gave the son of Poseidon a pointed look. "The wide passage down by the drop off. That's where we'll do it."

"Alright, but how are we going to get them over there?"

Athena gave Percy a sly look and he paled. _I have a bad feeling about this_.

(Insert line break here.)

Percy was right too as he followed Ares, Bellona, Artemis and Thor towards the lumbering frost giants. _Athena always has a plan, Annabeth says. A plan to get me killed_. He stepped over a rocky ledge, dropping down to a more narrow path. _That sentence seems awfully familiar_. The point that he was making was that he was bait. Just like his first capture the flag match at Camp Half-Blood almost six years ago. This time it was the mother, not the daughter with the plan.

The son of Poseidon stopped next to the Roman goddess of War and watched each of them, in their mortal sizes, start climbing the rock wall. They jumped from rock to rock at a blistering pace, Artemis moving the quickest of the them.

Percy sighed. Yeah sure, leave the mortal to climb up the slow way. Now one may question, _Hey! Why aren't you using your godly powers? Why aren't the other gods?_ Well the reason is because immortals can feel the use of divine energy. Which means they have to do things the mortal way.

The son of Poseidon leaped from rock to rock, hands gripping tightly to the face of the mountain. He almost slipped a handful of times but kept his grip until he felt the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and over, rolling onto his back.

"Quicker than I was expecting, Jackson." The Moon Goddess commented as she checked her quiver strap.

"Thanks." He muttered as he rolled to his feet.

"No time to idle around." The Prince of Asgard growled as he walked over to the ledge of the overpass. Percy and the other gods stood at his side looking down about eighty feet below them, where he giants were gathered. Thor nodded to the Hunting Goddess who notched an arrow, that glowed orange.

Percy saw the flicker of embers on the arrowhead, indicating that she was using Deity Ember infused arrows.

Artemis aimed down towards the giants and glanced at the Thunder God. Thor hefted Mjölnir off his belt, electricity dancing along his arms and the war hammer. Ares smiled viciously alongside Bellona, while Percy watched on coldly.

"Now." Thor commanded and threw Mjölnir down the pass way, and Artemis released her arrow. A crack of lightning struck down with the war hammers as it collided with the ground at the feet of the giants. Artemis' arrow exploded only a few feet from the ground and a wide spread of embers and Celestial Bronze shrapnel. Dust kicked up and the roars and cries of pain filled the air. It almost made Percy cover his ears at the loudness.

"Move." Thor commanded again, Artemis following him back to the cliff edge where the climbed. The Moon Goddess jumped down as Thor turned around facing Percy and the two War Gods. "Bait them." And he jumped off after Artemis leaving the trio alone.

"Let's call them." Bellona smirked as she drew her _Gladius_. A purple aura, the color of the Camp Jupiter, encased the weapon.

"Gladly." Ares growled in glee as his broadsword glowed red.

Percy uncapped Riptide, staring down at the giants who appeared to have regained their bearings and turned straight to them.

A blast of ice made them jump back as the ground beneath them started freezing over.

"What in Pluto?" Bellona hissed as they kept stumbling back, the ground continuing to freeze over. "This blast wasn't made by them."

They got backed to the edge of the cliff face, the drop about two hundred and eighty feet below them. The mountain shook as a face emerged from over the cliff's edge.

 **"Did you truly think that you could try to defeat us in our own realm?"** Came from the mouth of the giant.

This giant stood a clear three hundred and fifty feet, towering over any being in Jötenheim.

Cold green eyes glared at Percy, Bellona and Ares couldn't even stumble back as ice rooted their feet in place. Percy tried controlling the ice but to no avail as ice didn't even crack. He brought down Riptide in an attempt to break the ice but the edge of the sword bounced off like a rubber ball to a concrete wall.

 **"It won't work. Not even Odin's fabled Gungnir or Thor's Mjölnir** **could break the power of my ice** **now."**

 _"LAUFEY!"_

Laufey turned his head slightly, observing the All-Father riding toward them in the chariot pulled by his eight-legged steed, Sleipnir. The Ming of Asgard lifted his never-missing spear, Gungnir, and threw it with pin-point accuracy at the Ice Giant King's knee. His spear bouncing off as a magic circle of a dragon biting it's own tail in an infinity sign appeared as a shield.

Thor came from the skies, a blast of lightning blocked by the same magic circle, along with arrows from Artemis and Apollo and a pink blast of godly energy from Aphrodite. The Valkyries flew over Laufey's head and rained down blasts from Nordic runic circles but the end result was the same.

"The Ouroboros Dragon's symbol." Odin muttered, fear shaking flowing through his very form. "That's how he is awake from his slumber... I don't know if we can beat him now with the Ouroboros Dragon's power enhancing his abilities.

 **"Indeed you cannot defeat me."** Laufey claimed. **"With the Ouroboros Dragon's power I can now enhance my abilities, such as this one."**

A giant magic circle covered the ground under everyone and Percy started feeling weak. Like he was being _drained_ , he tried calling on his powers of the water and even his powers over War, but nothing responded. He turned his head and saw that Ares and Bellona had collapsed to their hands hands and knees. The son of Poseidon fell to a knee himself, a gasp escaping his lips as ice began climbing up his body, intending to claim his body inside like a coffin.

The Valkyries and Thor had fallen to the ground, ice claiming their bodies. Percy watched desperately as he saw the Thunder God and Rossweisse get encased with ice. He was now half covered and he couldn't move. He saw the twin archers and the Love Goddess get frozen.

It was now to his chest as he saw Bellona and Ares get trapped. Now his shoulder and everyone bar Odin was immobilized.

"This is Asgard and Midgard's end." Odin whispered as the ice covered his head.

It reached Percy's neck as he started hyperventilating. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate and the ice stopped.

 _ **This isn't how we end, Destroyer...**_ Percy faintly heard a voice from in his mind say. It sounded familiar but he wasn't sure from where.

 **"Not you, son of the Greek Sea God."** Laufey smiled. **"You will watch as Asgard's legacy along with Midgard's is destroyed forever.**

"Such a great plan, father." A voice floating by Laufey's head said.

Percy craned his neck, seeing Loki smile with satisfaction.

"Percy Jackson." He said softly, floating over by Percy's side. "The _Glorious_ son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. Besides your achievements, I don't see anything that the Ouroboros Dragon would be interested in."

He disappeared and appeared inches from the Sea Prince's face. He leaned in, his breath next to Percy's ear. "You wonder how Laufey knew of your plan..."

Percy grit his teeth. "I'm going to rain down all of Hades upon Jötenheim when I'm free."

 _ **Rain it all down! Show them the power of the Apocalypse!**_ Percy's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the voice from when he appeared in his apartment after bringing Asia to the Occult Research Club house that night almost three weeks ago.

Loki grinned and floated away. He flicked his hand and a teleportation circle appeared by Percy's side, emerging from it was Athena, held in chains made of ice. "Athena never was the one to suggest the bait plan." Loki's form shimmered and he appeared as Thor, a fake Mjölnir strapped to his belt and all. "I deceived her and trapped her. I took her form and lead you all to your demise."

"YOU MONSTER!" Athena screamed at the Mischief God.

"Is that so?" Loki said, changing back to his original form, "How about those you Olympians condemn? Medusa? Arachne? Or maybe-"

"STOP!" She sobbed. "When I get break these chains-"

"Yes, yes, you'll send me to Tartarus, blah, blah, blah." Loki interrupted with a bored tone. "If you could, father?"

Laufey smiled viciously as Athena was frozen in ice.

"Now, Percy Jackson, you will watch as I tear down the very foundations of the nine realms." Loki announced as he snapped his fingers.

 _ **Come on, let me out! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!**_

Four teleportation circles appeared. From them, Percy saw two wolves appear. Sköll and Hati. The devourers of the Sun and Moon. A hiss sent a metaphorical shiver down Percy's spine and the head of a serpent emerged, Jörmungandr, or also known as, Midgardsörmr. It was larger than even Laufey, as it should be since it is the World Serpent and Percy idly noted that it was one of the now _five_ Dragon Kings.

From the last circle a wolf, larger than the devourers appeared. It was about one hundred feet tall and about two hundred feet in length with dark shaggy fur and howled along with the twin wolves. Fenrir had appeared.

 _ **DESTROYER! UNLEASH YOUR POWER!**_

The god of Mischief tapped his chin in mock thought. "Should I destroy my brother, Odin first? Maybe the Sun and Moon Gods? Maybe that insufferable Wisdom Goddess or my nephew, Thor? It doesn't matter because either way," Loki leaned in close once again and whispered into Percy's ear, _"I will have my Ragnarök."_

And everything went red.

(Insert line break here.)

 **Hey guys, sorry for being late.**

 **I'm kind of interested writing a Percy Jackson/Avengers story set after Infinity War and into Endgame (Endgame was phenomenal, btw Best Marvel I have ever seen). What do you guys think? (That would be written after I finish this story though) #DontSpoilTheEndgame**

 **If you kinda gazed over it, this is set about three weeks after Percy left Kuoh.**

 **Thanks for the support like always. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it,**

 _ **Heir-Emerald**_


End file.
